


Birds of a Feather

by Soupernabturel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformations, Bond Mates, Destiel - Freeform, Egg!fic, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Griffindor!Jess, Grooming, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mating Flight, Mating Rituals, Mother Hen!Dean, Nesting, Off screen sexual relations between owls, Owl!Cas, Owl!Dean, Owl!Destiel, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Profound Bond, Protective!Cas, Ravenclaw!Sam, Schmoop, Witch!Jess, alternate universe animals, animal relationships, anthropomorphic animals, cheek rubbing, daddy!castiel, daddy!dean, gifting, giving dead animals as mating gifts, nuzzeling, owl courtship, preening, protective!Dean, wizard!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are Hogwarts owls belonging to first year students Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore. Between dealing with the politics of the Parliament and assisting their young Witches and Wizards; they try to find a balance, falling in love, building a nest, and navigating the nuances of being Mates together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Dean and Cas as Owls at Hogwarts, falling in love- a whole bucket tone of fluff and cuteness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam have an accident at the entrance to platform nine and three quarters when running late for the Hogwarts express.

 

 

 

 They’re late.

  
 _Again_.  
  
It’s not as though it’s Dean’s fault. In fact since Sam’s the mop headed human whose running this show and Dean is just the spotted tawny owl perched on his shoulder- really Sam’s late and Dean’s just trying not to be knocked off his eleven year old perch by improperly held handbags and jostling shoulders.  
  
The platform is crowded and loud. Every single human looks as though they need to get where they’re going right this very moment, instead of being calmly and orderly like any sane animal would.  
  
None of this would be happening anyway if Sam had just Apparated to the platform- but then, Sam doesn’t know how to Apparate yet so maybe if he had just taken a cab…  
  
Dean flapped his wings and screeched menacingly when a particularly hard jostle to Sam’s side almost sent him off his feet. Dean flapped wildly attempting to right himself and felt Sam’s shoulder jolt up and the young boy hunched in a vain attempt to dodge the slap of Dean’s wings. Dean screeched again and dug his claws further into the material of Sam’s robe, trying to keep his footing.

“Dean!” Sam barked still running towards the platform entrance, pushing his cart and all of his trunks as though he was climbing a mountain. The young wizard turned his face towards Dean to glare at him, “Dean seriously, stop it! Calm d-”  
  
In all honesty- crashing their cart into the cart of another student was entirely Sam’s fault, he was driving after all.  
  
This time with the hit, Dean screeched and launched himself into the air. Sam swore, a Muggle habit from his Dad, and almost flipped head over heels over the carts handlebars. There was the sound of a gruff grunt and a high pitched squawk and trunks and belongings and cauldrons clattered to the railway platform. In the midst of the chaos Dean hovered above only to swoop down when the metaphorical dust settled and Sam was seated on his ass, luggage everywhere. While the other human girl, blonde haired, sat amongst her own rubble of belongings.  
  
Dean would have laughed at the complete mortification on Sam’s face, he would have settled down and given Sam an affectionate nip to get him up but the sudden loud screeching of another owl caught his attention.  
  
“Jessica? Jessica?”   
  
Without thinking Dean landed beside a toppled over cage. Inside indeed was another owl, larger than Dean himself even while thrown onto their side. The other bird had a white heart shaped face and brow speckled feathers that Dean could see were ruffled and unruly as the larger bird tried frantically to right itself.  
  
Dean waddled closer to the cage and extended what he hoped was a comforting wing, pressing the tips of his feathers through the bars. “Hey it’s alright, you just had a bit of a tumble.”

At the sound of Dean’s voice the Barn Owl (because that was obviously what they were) stilled. They turned their head and- Dean felt his breath catch slightly as the owls piercing black eyes met his own, burning brightly in agitation and obvious shock. But with their heart shaped face and sleek browning feathers- fuck this bird was hot.  
  
“Who are you?” The barn owl asked in a gravelly voice. Dean flushed slightly- hello, a very _male_ , very hot Barn owl- but otherwise composed himself quickly and peered further into the cage.  
  
“I’m Dean,” Dean smiled and clicked his beak lightly. “Who are y-”  
  
“Castiel!” The blonde human girl, apparently called Jessica, dropped down near Dean so fast he took a step back and gave her a squawk. She didn’t pay him any attention, clutching at the Barn owls- at Castiel’s- cage and lifting him right side up.  
  
Castiel made a soft cooing sound deep in his gullet that made Dean’s feathers puff up lightly as the blonde human hugged his cage closer to her and almost pressed her whole face against the bars in order to see inside. “Castiel are you okay?”  
  
“God I’m really sorry,” Dean looked up to see Sam standing now, his face red as he hurriedly tried to put back his luggage. “I didn’t know that someone else was making a run for the wall-”  
  
“It’s alright.” Jessica said, without shifting her eyes from Castiel. She was poking her finger between the bars of Castiel’s cage, rubbing her finger up and down along the feathered ridge of Castiel beak up to his forehead and back again. Despite the obviously calming gesture from his Witch Castiel was still tense, his eyes wide and staring at his owner as his feathers stood ruffled on end. His voice when he spoke was deep and full of concern.  
  
“Jessica are you alright?” Castiel asked as Jess pulled back her finger and made (in Dean’s opinion quite ridiculous) cooing noises at him. Oddly Castiel didn’t seem to mind the babying sounds as his feathers settled slightly and he shifted to the edge of his cage, pressing himself as close as he could to the young witch, giving her an answering coo.  
  
Dean stared up at the other bird and said loudly. “She’s fine dude, she just tripped on-”  
  
“You be quiet.” Castiel hissed, puffing his chest almost threateningly. He flapped his wings as much as he could in his small space, attempting to intimidate Dean. Well, Dean wasn’t the bird stuck in the cage here, Castiel could flap and fluff himself up as much as he wanted; Dean still had the advantage.  
  
“You and your human have caused enough damage.” Castiel snarled.  
  
“Hey!” Dean squawked, his own chest expanding as he flew up to settle on Sam’s re-stacked luggage, making him at a slightly less height disadvantage to the other owl. “That’s unfair man it’s not like we crashed into you two on _purpose_.”  
  
“Well your human should watch where they’re going.” Castiel snapped, beak clicking decisively. “He could have hurt someone. And you should be in a cage as not to distract him.”  
  
Dean glared at Castiel and puffed up his chest, rolling his shoulders back as he stood up tall. “Just cos you’re all cooped up like some kinda rat doesn’t mean I haveta be” he said.  
  
At the insult Castiel’s dark, large eyes narrowed and his beak clicked shut. Dean swallowed tightly but he didn’t back down.  
  
“Here let me help you -” Sam was speaking now dashing forward towards Jessica’s luggage, frantically trying to look up the spilled trunks of clothes, gather all of the scattered pages of far flung textbooks. He attempted to stack them all neatly back onto Jessica’s cart, but she had already beat him to the punch, setting Castiel and his cage aside closer to Dean. Jessica tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear as she bent over, scooping up her belongings- Dean noticed Sam watching her, and if he wasn’t slightly put off himself he would have smiled.  
  
“You better return to your cage before you reach the train.” Castiel said gruffly. He wasn’t looking at Dean as he spoke, instead his back was almost completely turned on Dean. Dean caught himself after a minute, staring at the strong slope of Castiel’s back, the delicate, white brown and speckled black colour of his plumage. The black- if Dean peered closely enough almost looked as though there was the smallest sheen of blue-  
  
“I don’t have a cage.” Dean said haughtily. “Pet’s have cages.”  
  
That did get Castiel to turn his head then. Just his head, almost a full 180 degrees in Dean’s direction.  
  
“What are you if not a pet?” he asked, dead-panned.  
  
Dean bristled at the implication- he may have been an owl, sure but he wasn’t a freaking pet, wasn’t Sam’s _pet_. He had been with Sam since he was a chubby little five year old who liked to pull on Dean’s feathers and carry him around clutched to his chest. Dean wasn’t Sam’s pet but his friend, practically his brother in all the ways that counted. And even though they didn’t speak the Sam language (though Dean in his time with the Winchesters had picked up on how to understand quite a bit of human speech) that didn’t detract from the bond that was between them.    
  
“I’m Sam’s friend.” Dean answered. “Friends don’t put friends in cages.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes were wide and unblinking as he stared at Dean, so much so that Dean began to shift, his claws scratching lightly against the leather casing of Sam’s trunk. Castiel only broke their eye contact when his cage was suddenly lifted up by Jess and placed in its rightful position atop of her luggage.  
  
“Thanks but I’m good here.” Jessica said distractedly. She gestured to the brick wall- leading to platform nine and three quarters with a tilt of her head, already standing behind her cart ready to go. “I’ll go first if that’s alright with you?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean. That’s fine.” Sam said only tripping over his words slightly. “I’m ah really-” He flushed and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Sorry by the way.”  
  
Jessica nodded distractedly without saying anything, Dean only got one last glance at Castiel’s piercing black eyes before Jess turned with her cart quickly and ran straight for the brick wall.  
  
No matter how many times he saw it happen, Dean winced in the split second just before both Jess and Castiel were swallowed up by the wall- disappearing to the Wizarding platform on the opposite side.  
  
“Dammit.” Sam breathed quietly, his cheeks still flushed. Dean had the vague worry that maybe Sam was cold.  
  
“Dude,” He chirped, jumping up onto Sam’s shoulder before he nibbled at Sam’s hair lightly- damn the kid needed a haircut. “That girl’s bird was seriously weird.” He commented.  
  
Sam made a small groaning sound and swatted at Dean with his free hand. Dean clicked at him and settled back onto his shoulder, giving the young wizard a nip to the ear for his trouble.  
  
When Dean and Sam began to ran forward towards the brick wall, Dean braced himself against the side of Sam’s head, squeezing his eyes shut as the (very much solid looking) brick wall flew up on them.


	2. Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is settling into his new home at the Owlery with Burrowing Owl Charlie, a feisty little red head who notices too much for her own good.

The Hogwarts Owlery was nice and large and maybe a little drafty. With no glass in the windows and stone castle tower walls the wind could blow through easily- but that also meant the owls could go freely as well, ducking in and out of the small crevices, flying out to the school grounds. It was all pretty great really.  
  
But probably the best thing Dean had found about the Owlery was this little Burrowing Owl called Charlie.  
  
“Dean,” Charlie was this real squat of a thing. She was small with red/orange feathers and unusually small wings. She was thin and speckled with long legs built for running which-she often utilised to her full advantage when a mouse would scamper across the straw covered floor of the Owlery. In the last few days he’d been here Dean had never seen her fly. She would do little hop-skip-jumps here and there but her wings were far smaller than any of the other burrowing owls in the Owlery who all could fly perfectly well. They were undersized and under grown and despite noticing the oddity of it Dean didn’t really mind, it just made it all that much more fun swooping down on her from up high, nicking her pointed little ears with the sharpened tips of his claws.  
  
“Dean!” Charlie yelled right in his ear- far closer than she had been mere seconds before.  
  
Dean jumped and yelled, his wings stretched wide as Charlie grinned up at him, her yellow eyes twinkling in mirth.  
  
“Fucking-dammit Charlie!” Dean snapped, resettling his feathers as he glared at the smaller owl, though not without some affection. “Don’t do that.”  
  
Charlie rolled her eyes and clicked her beak, stepping forward to nestle into Dean’s side. Dean didn’t shrink away from the intimate touch, he’d learnt early on that Charlie was a pretty tactile owl cuddling and nuzzling into his side at almost any given oppotunity- sides what was a nuzzle or two between friends?   
  
Anyway, it was nice with Sam gone more often now; having classes and all of that Wizardy stuff- that Dean had someone to talk to, to hang out with instead of being on his own. Charlie was good company. A good friend. She knew even more about the Wizarding world than Dean did and was easily enchanted and interested in the stories Dean had to tell about the Muggle world. With Sam being Muggleborn, Dean had grown up from a fledgling in the Muggle world. Sam called it Fate- Dean called it good luck that when he was six years old Sam had received Dean as a gift. Then six years later on his twelfth birthday he'd been sent a letter saying he needed a Familiar, an Owl, to begin his studies at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“Dean," Charlie stage whispered into his ear, leaning up on the tips of her clawed toes. "Do you see that Barn owl up there?” 

Dean's ears flicked in interest as he shifted his wings at his sides. A Barn owl? Na it couldn’t be…  
  
“What about em?” Dean asked, trying not to sound too eager. The odds of the Barn owl being Castiel were one in a thousand other different Barn owls. Besides it wasn't as though Dean even _wanted_ it to be Castiel anyway. The bird was a weird, grumpy dude, who didn't have a single humorous bone in his body. And it wasn’t as if since arriving in the Owlery days before; Dean had been paying a little more attention to every white bodied, dark winged Barn Owl in the whole place, just on the off chance they _could_ be Castiel.  
  
Nope.  
  
Not at all.    
  
“He’s sorta…staring.” Charlie chirped, sounding amused but nonetheless puzzled, “at you of all things. Has been for the last ten minutes at least.”  
  
Dean cocked his head and followed Charlie’s eye line, as subtly as possible given his position down on the ground with the vole skeletons and straw. High up in the rafters above Dean’s head, indeed sat Castiel, looking taller now that he was out of his cage. He was perched on one of the upper rafters and…staring…right…at…Dean.  
  
When their eyes joined Castiel slowly tilted his head to the left and just continued staring. The sunlight from the open windows slid into the circular tower room on an angle, hitting Castiel feathers at just the right spot so that the sun shone off his pearly white back before it settled into a rich brown honeycomb along the crests of his wings and his shoulders. The light also was perfect for highlighting those like black/blue spots on his wings that just made Dean wanna fly up and get a closer look-  
  
A small heated puff of air left Dean's beak when elegantly Castiel (still staring at him) extended one wing slowly in a wide arch, turned his face into the soft, downy white underside and began to preen his feathers. Right in Dean's direct eye line.  
  
Dean let out an involuntary chirp, his feathers puffed as he quickly averted his gaze, feeling a flush beneath his feathers begin to rise at Castiel's obvious display of what.. _interest_ , _flirtation_? Dean didn't know what- Dean didn't _want_ to know what that had all been about. Castiel was a _dude_ and a weird one at that. Stretching his wings out like a hussy. Next he'd be fanning his tail in Dean's face and flexing his wings to show how dark and rich and sleek his feathers were, how obviously capable a flyer he was...   
  
Charlie let out a cackling laugh from Dean’s left, snapping Dean back to the present with alarming speed. Castiel, Dean noticed, just lifted his head slightly from the crook of his wing, sent Dean an almost challenging, dark eyed alluring glance before he continued, straightening and cleaning his own wings with his beak, balancing on one foot now to reach out and drag his claws across his own feathers.  
  
Pointedly looking away from Castiel (yet still keenly aware of the other birds attention on him) Dean extended one wing and smacked the back of Charlie’s head, causing the younger owl to splutter and choke on her own laughter. He let out a huff, shooting a glare to Charlie and Castiel both. Then, without so much as a backwards glance, Dean hopped slightly before lifting himself up into the air, and sailed out a nearby window. Out into the school grounds and fresh air outside.  
  
If Castiel wanted to spend his time creeping around staring at Dean, being a weird-hot- _weird staring preening_ _perve_ then he could go right ahead. Dean wasn’t bothered by it a single bit.  
  
Nope.  
  
Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These little one shots (Not really chapters) will vary in length, some being a couple K, others like this shorter. Really this is just my indulgence fic. It's fun to write and I intend to write more (a lot more). As you can probably tell no Beta, but eh it's just for shits and cute fluffy giggles anyway.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything specific you want me to have, if not I'll just continue on with that I've got planned out (No real plot btw, just snippets and one shots and drabbles of our two favourite boys as owls)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! xo


	3. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes to see Dean in the Owlery

  
Sam hasn’t made many friends in his classes. Dean knows without Sam having to say anything. Really it’s the fact that Sam _doesn’t_ say anything that is the biggest clue. He doesn’t talk about his classmates or his dorm mates (a sort of human version of the Owlery, except they’ve been divided up between four houses, which Dean thinks is just stupid and is just asking for segregation and strife). He always comes up to the Owlery alone, often carrying his days lunch with him, sometimes he even brings a slice of pie for Dean which causes Dean to act like a fucking besotted fledgling cooing and rubbing his face against Sam’s cheek in thanks (he really likes pie okay?).

So really, Dean knows the signs, knows that Sam misses him and is lonely.  Even surrounded by hundreds of humans.

It’s not that Dean is complaining about Sam’s almost daily visits or anything. He loves having Sam around (as previously mentioned…Sam + Visiting = possibility of pie) But it doesn’t help Dean any to notice that far off expression Sam gets sometimes when he talks to him. How he trails off partway through the conversation to idly play with the end of his blue and silver scarf. (Sam had proudly come in the first night after his arrival telling Dean all about how he was placed into the.. uh… the Ravenclaw house, the house of the intelligent and bright. Dean had clucked happily for him, poking at the scarf with his claws. Cos dude _awesome_ , Sam was in the smart kid house!

Still Sam was lonely and Dean wished there was more he could do for him.

“We got to examine a Salamander Dean,” Sam was saying cheerily, taking an overly ambitious bite into his sandwich, almost killing himself as he choked then swallowed, then continued as though nothing had happened. “A actual real live Salamander! That breaths fire and everything!”

Dean, seated upon Sam’s knee, cooed in approval because that was pretty awesome.

Sam grinned at Dean and continued on; “And Mr Turner, the caretaker- he said that I have a real way with animals, and that he was impressed with my ‘tenacious’ attitude towards Magical creatures.” If at all possible Sam’s smile grew and he said with quiet reverence. “He called me _tenacious_.”

Dean laughed lightly, a small chirping sound and rolled his eyes. “What he really meant Sammy was that you’re a stubborn nerd who wouldn’t leave a dragon be even if it bit you in the ass.”

As though Sam understood the jibe he furrowed his brow and shot a powerful bitch face at Dean that Dean answered in turn; by leaning over and stealing a large chunk of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

“Hey!” Sam yelled, flicking at Dean till he flew off his knee, sandwich in beak, cackling to himself. “Dean come on man, don’t be a dick!”

Dean smirked and flew in a small circle around Sam’s head, making a pointed effort to eat his piece of the sandwich slowly, ensuring that Sam was watching as every last crumb was consumed into his gullet. Dean seriously was awaiting the day when he found a bit of human food he didn’t like. So far everything he had managed to steal a nibble of or be given had tasted delicious.

“Jerk.” Sam huffed, when Dean landed back beside him, sandwich already starting to digest in his belly.

Dean just spread his wings wide and laughed, clucking at Sam ‘bitch’, before Sam brought his hand to him and petted him lightly.

“I hope that makes you sick or something.” Sam said, though Dean knew he didn’t mean it. After a minute or two of soft petting Sam gave a martyred sigh and glanced down to the watch on his wrist. Following his gaze Dean glanced down two, although he couldn’t read human time, he knew by Sam’s body language that he had to go soon.

He also knew that for some reason Sam didn’t want to.

“I have potion’s next.” Sam said, his nose wrinkled in semi disgust. “Ms Masters is my teacher and she’s really mean-especially to Gryffindor’s. She’s the head mistress of Slytherin so I guess she holds a grudge against them or something. I don’t really like her much.”

“Learn all you can from her-” Dean said conspiratorially, clicking his beak. “Then, when you’re smart enough, use one of her potions to turn her into a fat, juicy mouse that I can eat, that’ll teach her.”

Sam stopped his petting and sighed again, his shoulders slumped in his robes. “I guess I better get going-” he said making a move to stand.

Dean flew up lightly and settled on Sam’s shoulder. He rubbed his head and cheek against the curve of Sam’s cheek in an attempt to comfort the human boy. Things would be so much easier if Sam was an owl- Dean’s comforting and affectionate gestures would probably be more effective, plus it would be easier to look after the kid, there was only so much Dean could do for the human being only an owl himself.

Plus they could have flying races together which would just be awesome.

Sam’s frown lightened as he smiled at Dean, scratching him once more between the shoulders, before Dean gathered himself up and gave Sam his room. Efficiently Sam gathered up his books and his lunch wrappers, never one to leave the Owlery dirty. After a few moments, with his belongings in hand, he waved goodbye to Dean and made his way back down the tower, his blue/silver scarf blowing out behind him, tangling with his long hair.

Dude really needed a haircut.

Dean was about to fly off and wait for Charlie to come back (her owner, Kevin, had taken her out to go see around the grounds) when he felt a prickling sensation run down his spine, underneath his feathers.

Instantly Dean turned, searching for the cause- it didn’t take him very long to realise it was the same feeling one got when being watched, the same feeling Dean was getting more and more often recently as Castiel- the big heart faced Barn Owl that he was- was almost always staring at Dean.

Sure enough, Castiel was staring. On the lowest run of the rafters he sat, watching Dean seemingly with neither particular interest nor disinterest.

Dean stiffened slightly, and his wings parted briefly from his sides. Had Castiel been watching him the whole time? Had Castiel been watching him with Sam?

Quickly Dean figured it didn’t matter. Dude was a creep anyway.

Not giving the other owl the satisfaction, Dean puffed up his chest, and turned away. He hopped a few steps in the opposite direction, before spreading his wings and lifting into the air with practised ease. Not even glancing behind him as he left the Owlery from the nearest open window.

Maybe there’d be some small bats getting ready to fly for the night that Dean could chase for a bit.


	4. Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts staring too though he's not quite as subtle as he would have liked.

Several days later Charlie saddled up beside Dean. Pressing her red side against his brown.  She was silent for all but two seconds before she asked; “Why don’t you just go talk to him?”  
  
Dean cleared his throat and looked down at her. Several perches above them Castiel sat comfortably, his wings tucked into his sides, his back hunched slightly. He looked almost asleep sitting like that, with his eyes closed and his breathing steady, his speckled chest rising slightly with every inhale.  
  
But somehow Dean knew the other owl was awake.

“What?” he asked, frowning at Charlie.  
  
Charlie looked up at him and made a curious clicking sound with her beak. “Cas-Castiel, right?” She asked, gesturing with a wing upwards in Castiel’s direction. “That’s his name isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
The two owls were silent for all but a moment. Castiel above shuffled lightly and without opening his eyes, turned his beck inwards to his neck and started nibbling at his shoulder.  
  
“So…?” Charlie edged, brushing up against Dean’s side.  
  
“So What?”  
  
Charlie let out an exasperated sigh and nudged him harder. “Fly on up. Talk to him.”  
  
Dean bristled shaking his feathers out as he made a face. “I don’t- why would you think I wanna talk to _him_.”  
  
“Oh.” Charlie blinked in false innocence. “You do _know_ you’ve been staring at him right?”  
  
“N-No I haven’t.” Dean stuttered, then added at Charlie’s expression tightly. “Shut up.”  
  
“I can see why you’re interested though. He’s…dreamy?” the last of her words sounded more like a question than a statement, Dean chirped at her curiously but didn’t look at her.  
  
“He’s a guy.” he murmured, staring at Castiel’s sleek white wings, pressed up tightly against his feathered body.  
  
“So?” Charlie said. “You should talk to him, if you’re attracted to him. Maybe he’d like to roost with you tonight?”  
  
Before Dean could say anything in reply he was distracted by Jess entering the Owlery. Dean watched half interested as Castiel (who yes, wasn’t asleep like Dean has suspected) instantly swooped down from his perch, his flight agile and graceful, before he landed on Jess’ outstretched arm. Jess, adorning a red and gold scarf, smiled widely as Castiel cocked his head at her, even from this distance away, and despite Castiel’s stoicism Dean could just tell he was happy to see his Witch.  
  
Dean blocked Charlie out as he narrowed in on the two of them. Jess was talking softly too Castiel, too softly to hear. The exchange only lasted a few moments, with Jess, lightly petting Castiel a few times before she reached into her robe and withdrew a crumpled letter.  
  
Castiel cocked his head further, blinking once, before he coaxed the letter from her grip with one clawed foot. He was light and gentle with it between his claws, examining it over once with his foot before he picked it up in his beak resolutely-

Then of course, Castiel turned and looked straight at him.  
  
Dean barely blinked when Castiel’s eyes met his own. His did give a small hitch in his chest but it  all only lasted a second as all too soon Castiel broke eye contact, turned and chirped something indecipherable at Jess. She smiled in reply and raised her arm up higher for Castiel’s ascent.  
  
Castiel stretched his wings wide, blinked bright eyes in Dean’s direction then with Jess’ letter held within his beak, he launched into the air swiftly with two flaps of his wings and glided out the nearest window.  
  
After a moment or two Charlie snorted and flapped one wing. “Well, I guess you’re flying solo tonight then.” She said.  
  
Dean let out a begrudging sigh and slapped her in the back of the head with his wing.


	5. Transform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean attend class together.

Sam had transfiguration class with Jessica Moore.

  
Which of course meant that Dean had transfiguration class with Castiel which was just all sorts of ‘oh shit’ and on the slightest side of ‘secretly pleased’.  
  
Dean’s secret pleasure however was halted the moment when Sam set Dean down on his desk with a look that spoke volumes of ‘please behave’ and Dean turned around to survey the room to find none other than the Great Big Heart faced ass hat himself on the desk right beside his.  
  
“Hello Dean.” Cas intoned in a deep voice, a far cry away from the frantic almost aggressive display he had shown the first time the two of them had talked a few weeks back at the Kings Cross Station.  
  
“Castiel.” Dean said mainly out of politeness ( _Sam told him to behave_.) He turned his gaze off the other owl and focused on the scene ahead, where across the blackboard in big letters ( _hadn’t these Wizards ever heard of a Smart Board? Or a white Board?_ ) were the words, ‘Transforming animals.’  
  
“Oh yes!” Dean clucked gleefully, shifting on her perch in excitement.  Now this is why they came to a Magical school, he was gonna get to see- to be a part of Sam using magic how sweet was that?!  
  
“You seem rather excited.” Castiel intoned lowly. He seemed less excited.  
  
Dean turned to him smiling brightly. “Yeah course I am dude, we’re gonna see some magic!” He extended his wings out and gestured all around them. “What’s not cool about that?”  
  
If at all possible Castiel’s expression of great unease deepened further. Why wasn’t he excited about this? “The fact-” Castiel began slowly “that those who are performing the magic will be doing so on _us_ , as novices for that matter.”  
  
Well, shit. Dean hadn’t thought of that.  
  
“Sam wouldn’t stuff me up.” Dean said with just the slightly twinge of pride in his voice. “He’s a good Wizard, knows his stuff. Kids a nerd too cos he sat up the front of the class- I just know he’s gonna do well.”  
  
“You seem remarkably confident in…Sam’s abilities.” Castiel intoned lowly, looking Dean over with an expression Dean couldn’t read. “I guess time will tell whether your confidence has been misplaced.”  
  
Dean frowned, made a rude hissing sound at Castiel and didn’t talk to him again. ( _Grumpy bastard_ ). Instead he focused in on the lesson, at least the parts of it he understood. A lot of it was discussion about the spell mechanics, the pronunciation and intention behind the words. Some of it was about the history of animal use in spells. Dean puffed up proudly to learn that Owls were commonly regarded as the best familiars for Witches and Wizards- he almost turned to share a conspiratorial smirk with Castiel at that but at the last minute remembered that Castiel was an asshole so he refrained.  
  
When the time finally came for the students to cast their spells, Dean was practically hopping off of his perch in excitement.  
  
“Okay.” Sam breathed as Dean looked up at him, making sure he was standing still. He looked nervous which didn’t bode well for Dean, thinking about what Cas had said-  
  
“Dude,” Dean began wincing slightly as Sam began the incantation, his wand outstretched and pointing at Dean like the barrel of a gun, “if you fuck me up I swear I’ll-”  
  


…

  
“…peck your eyes out.” Dean finished, but blinked when Sam was looking down at him with the most pleased expression the boy had ever worn.  
  
“I did it.” He breathed, mostly to himself.  
  
“Did what?” Dean chirped staring up at him.  
  
“What was it like being a cup Dean?” Sam asked softly, reaching forward to scratch Dean under the chin.  
  
Dean baulked as Sam’s words cut in. “Dude I was a cup? When? What?”  
  
Knowing he wasn’t gonna get any useful information out of Sam Dean spun around on his toes and faced Castiel.  
  
“Dude was I a cup?” he asked.  
  
Castiel said nothing. He was just staring at Dean with wide ( _wider than usual_ ) eyes, and before Dean got the chance to ask anything else Jess had recited her spell and tapped Castiel on the head with the tip of her wand.  
  
There was a small popping sound, a puff of smoke and where Castiel had been sitting, staring at Dean now sat a shiny golden goblet…  
  
A shiny golden goblet with feathers and wings that was jumping around wildly, flapping and making metallic like shrieking sounds like a very distressed Barn Owl.  
  
Dean burst into hoots of laughter almost falling off of Sam’s desk as he laughed and laughed till tears started in his eyes.  
  
Sam was caught between staring incredulously at his own owl having (what he was ninety nine percent sure was a laughing fit) and Jessica’s shrieking Owl goblet.  
  
Meanwhile Jessica was hurriedly and embarrassedly trying to calm the poor cup- calm _Castiel_ down so she could reverse the spell.  
  
In the end Dean managed to regain himself enough, still sniggering, just in time to see Mr Singer help Jess with the counter spell to turn Castiel back into an owl. Dean winced and couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the guy when with a loud snap and a shriek Castiel popped back into normal bird-hood. He was flapping and screaming still falling  
over himself on the desk and scattering Jess’s books as he did so. The whole ordeal only stopped when Jess caught him from falling off the edge of the desk, pulled him to her chest and gently started rubbing one finger gently down and back up between the ridge of his beak to his forehead. Just as she had at the train station.  
  
When it became clear that Castiel was just frightened and put out but not physically hurt Dean felt a little better, and a small tightness loosened in his chest that he didn’t even know was there.  
  
When Castiel was composed some time later, Dean felt it was an appropriate time to approach him.  
  
“You were right Cas-” Dean said after a moment, keeping his voice hushed as he spoke to Castiel across the gap between their desks.  
  
Castiel who had been hunched in on himself in a ball for the better part of twenty minutes, clearly traumatised by his time as a semi-conscious cup, looked at Dean over the ridge of his wing.  
  
“Pardon?” He asked quietly, voice more gravelly than usual due to his previously frantic shrieking.  
  
“You were right to be nervous about having an inexperienced Witch.” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel’s shifting gaze turned to poison and he hissed at Dean with disdain.  
  
“Shut up Dean.” he snapped. Though he did uncurl from his ball just slightly enough to turn his back on Dean and press himself fully against Jessica’s chest.  
  
Dean laughed quietly to himself and devoted the rest of the lesson to shooting smirks Castiel’s way and listening intently to the remainder Mr Singers words, as Sam absently reached out and petted his side.  
  
Yeah, Dean loved having transfiguration class with Sam and Cas.


	6. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is delivering a package and no, this is not the intro to a porno... at least... well Dean's pretty sure it's not...

Dean was flying through the Great Hall when he noticed that Cas had a package.

Dean flushed at the thought… he didn’t mean it like that Jeez...

It was a package, a  _human_  mail delivery package thing, detailed and addressed to one Jessica Moore if Castiel carrying it was any sign of its belonging. It was probably about as big as Dean’s head, though square, wrapped up tight in brown paper and all tied together with brown cord which Castiel was gripping with his talons as he flew, his strong wings stretched out ahead as he sailed right past Dean and several other owls, all carrying mail and parcels and down to the Gryffindor table, his tail feathers fanned out lightly as he landed with expert ease-

Dean had to tear his gaze away as he searched the Great Hall, gripping tightly in his beak the few letters addressed for Sam; Sam who was like trying to find a friggin Moth in a dark cave. Why were there so many kids here anyway, Dean knew it was a school and everything but couldn’t make it a bit easier for each owl to find their Witch or Wizard? Give em a bell and a collar, make them hold up friggin signs or something?!

Despite the influx of students eager for mail, Dean loved flying about in the Great Hall. He liked to be aware of all the happenings in the school, everything and anything pertaining to Sam’s life and Sam’s education. Aside from that though every time Dean had come to the Hall, the long wide tables running across the floor had been stacked with masses of piles of scrumptious food. Human food which Dean loved with the burning passion of a thousand suns. It always smelled great here too- which now that Dean thought about it was probably why they called it the Great Hall in the first place. The Hall of Great Smells, Great food and Great Company was probably the full name. Humans, Witches and Wizards especially were weird creatures.

Finally. Dean let out a triumphant chirp when he caught sight of Sam sitting at the blue scarfed table, with a book sneakily resting on his lap beneath the table, and the scant few people seated around him talking to themselves. Smiling to himself Dean made his way towards his little brother, his Wizard.

He took probably more enjoyment than he should have out of scraping lightly with the ends of his wing the top of another student’s hair, making them scream and duck down in their seat before he outstretched his legs, pulled up his wings and landed with a dull thud before Sam.

When Dean righted himself with a small hop Sam was glaring at him. ( _bitch_ )

“Damnit Dean-” Sam flushed, glancing over by the swooped student a bit further up the table- a third year who was glaring at the pair of them with unbridled malice. “That’s not helping me make friends easier.”

Dean just rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, hopped closer to Sam along the table and held out the letters expectantly in his beak for the young Wizard to take.

Sam sighed morosely, but with a small smile plucked the letters from between Dean’s beak. Before fiddling with them to get it open.

Instead of just flying off like all the other owls who were already returning to their roosts, Dean remained patiently awaiting as Sam scanned his mail. Opening each on carefully as though it were something precious. When he reached the third and final letter, he smiled as he read, reached forward without looking and nuzzled Dean under the chin with the tips of his fingers.

“It’s from mom.” He said, obvious joy in his voice. “She says Hi.”

Dean squawked happily and flapped his wings a little. Mary Winchester was one of his most favourite humans, right after Sam- well… maybe tied with Sam.

Sam was still smiling as he set the letter inside his robe pocket, he shifted his fingers from scratching Dean under the chin to gently stroking the side of his face.

“Thanks Dean.” He said simply.

Dean cocked his head and head butted Sam’s palm letting the human boy know he was welcome, but he was also a little bitch. He shifted back a bit and felt several human eyes around the table and him and Sam. They were all probably jealous Dean figured, not all of them had cool ( _somewhat avian_ ) brother like Sam did. Without having to look around Dean knew that all the other delivery owls were gone now, he was the only one left in the Hall.

“Be smart man.” He clucked lightly at Sam as he got ready for flight. “Don’t do drugs, or anything I wouldn’t do.”

Sam smiled at him widely, broke off a small piece of his pancake and held it out for Dean to take between his beak before he flew off.

Dean ate the treat greedily- seriously Human food was the best- said one more quick goodbye to Sam then hop-skipped-jumped into the air.

Dean whistled happily to himself as he flew, the air brushing up against the feathers of his downy underbelly as he swept down low under the stone arch of the hall before sailing across the West corridor ducking through the nearest window to the outside headed for the West Tower where the Owlery resided.

The weather was cool out, nice and sunny with just the slightest bit of a breeze that made it perfect for flying.

Dean knew he was supposed to go back to the Owlery but-

Without really thinking Dean took a sharp turn to the right and dived down. He let out a shrill excited cry as at the last minute he extended his wings out- catching the wind- and suddenly soared straight up, narrowly missing the glass roof top of the Green House. He flapped his wings in a more steady rhythm as he flew, weaving between the Hogwarts’s towers, getting further and further away from the Owlery. The flight, really, was exhilarating as Dean ducked and flew between the towers, scaling up their ancient sides before he’d tuck in his wings and dive for a bit of a free fall, before circling back around and starting all again. He did this several times before looping back around and heading out the Quidditch pitch- that as empty aside for a few yellow and black scarf students practising on the court.

Dean screeched at them merrily as he flew past, low enough to grab their attention and to scare one girl off her broom. Dean laughed openly at that before taking off, flying further and further out across the grounds, his mind long gone from the happenings within the West Tower.

Flying like this really got the adrenaline pumping but it didn’t last as long as Dean wanted it to, because soon he felt a pricking sensation shoot up the back of his neck as the tell tail flap of close by flight alerted Dean to another owl close by.

Glancing over his left flank Dean almost dropped right out of the sky as he caught sight of the other bird following closely behind.

Castiel was tailing him. His great wings only needing to flap once for every two of Dean’s as he was steadily shortening the distance between them. Fuck, how long had the Barn Owl been stalking him? Ever since Dean’s quick zoom around the east tower, before that even? In the Great hall?

Castiel was easily keeping pace with Dean, not even looking the tiniest bit put out. He followed Dean persistently, keeping the same measure of distance between them, which wasn’t much at all. He was a little above and just behind Dean for the entire flight as Dean, aimed down, soared up high, zig-zagged side to side and even did a loop-de-loop -which he was convinced Cas just hovered back and watched as Dean made a fool of himself  _actually doing it_ . But still Cas was determined, consistent, like a shadow. And Just like a shadow Dean couldn’t loose him.

Frustrated, Dean glanced back at Cas and frowned. Instead of that acting as a deterrent ( _like Dean had hoped, sorta…maybe_ ) Cas just looked right back at Dean. His large black eyes shined slightly with amusement and something…perhaps warmer, something  _playful_ .

Alright, so if  _that_ was how Cas wanted to play it…

Dean smirked to himself.

Focusing all of his energy on the rise and fall of his wings, Dean clapped his beak shut with a decisive click, tensed then relaxed all his muscles then flew. The wind whipped past Dean at a frightening pace. He kept his legs tucked up tightly against his underside as he put everything he had into his speed, his endurance- If Cas wanted a challenge, a race, he was fucking gonna get one if Dean had anything to say about it.

Feeling triumphant Dean glanced over his shoulder and almost laughed out loud at what he saw; Castiel was clearly taken aback by Dean’s mad dash away from him. His beak had popped open in something Dean liked to think was a mix of awe and astonishment. His wings were almost completely still as he just stared dumbfounded at Dean- if he was any stiller he’d drop right out of the sky.

Dean slowed down enough so that Cas could catch his expression and his movements. He flicked his tail in mocking and cast Cas a challenging look over the arch of his wing, before leaving him barely any time before he was off again- flapping away.

Dean laughed out loud, looking back to see Cas’ eyes narrow as he seemed to regain himself. With more determination that Dean thought healthy for one owl Cas flew after him, though no longer just to passively creepily follow, na; this time the Barn Owl looked as though he wanted to fly circles around Dean, and practically knock the smaller bird out of the sky.

The race was on.

If anyone were to ask later for how long they flew Dean would have no bearing of the time. He was too focused- too zeroed in on winning, on out flying Cas who was both much stronger and had much larger wingspan than Dean. But Dean was practised in endurance, in making his flights, his energy last- he was not going to lose this. No matter how much his lungs burned and how every muscle in his body was screaming with the ache of a thousand ticks  _(analogy, Dean didn’t really have ticks)_ biting into his wing bones- he was going to stay ahead he was going to win.

Castiel may have had powerful, larger wings than Dean but that didn’t mean he was going to win. Dean knew better than most though, that it wasn’t the size of the wings you had, it was how you used them. 

He trilled happily, with some exhaustion, into the air as he could sense Cas starting to lose ground- so much for big, heart face, showy offy bird thinking he could out do Dean in a-

There was a blur of brown and white out of the corner of Dean’s eye then the sound of a huge gush of wind, almost knocking Dean over on his next flap. Dean felt the slightest hint of flight feathers brushing softly against his own before Dean was left eating the metaphorical dust of Castiel as he was now leagues and leagues out ahead.

The son of a bitch had just…zoomed right past Dean.

Dean had just lost a race. To a stuffy old Barn Owl.

Fuck.

Dean gave up, his body and lungs hurt and more than that his pride was damaged. Breathing heavily he eased up on his flight and kept his eyes on Cas, who was now softly landing in the nearest tree, shifting his wings by his sides as he waited for Dean to join him.

There was no way Dean was gonna give the bastard the chance to revel in his victory.

Begrudgingly Dean relaxed his wings gliding slowly forward, aiming to land on the branch beside Cas who was watching him with something not quite a smile in the heady look of his eyes.

“You are quite the fast flyer.” Cas said as Dean landed, just a foot between them. If Dean didn’t know Cas better ( _which he didn’t he told himself, he barely knew Cas-_ Castiel _, at all_ ) he would say that the other bird was almost smirking.

Castiel’s chest was all puffed up as he stood up straight, obviously proud of his victory. “For the briefest of moments I believed you were about to beat me.” He said seriously.

“Har-dee-har-har.” Dean snapped with acid in his gaze. He tucked his exhausted and now extremely heavy feeling wings into his sides, before turning to glare at Castiel. “So what? You get your jolly’s off stalking other owls and goading them into races?”

“Not other owls.” Castiel chirped, watching Dean with that same darn warm look he was giving Dean before. “Just you.”

If Dean’s wings weren’t so tired they would have extended out in surprise. As it were Dean just clutched the branch tighter beneath him and let out a small choked off sound that he tried to stifle immediately.

Castiel just gazed at him patiently. His expression never faulting.

“Why’d you follow me Cas?” Dean barked rudely, staring down at his claws gripped around the tree branch instead of at Cas’ face.

Dean’s feet, just to clarify, weren’t all that interesting to look at.

“Why do you  _think_ I followed you Dean?” Castiel countered vaguely.

Dean just glared at him and contemplated hopping down to another branch, or perhaps even just sucking it up and flying over to another tree entirely-away from Cas and his close stalker flying and strange intensity. Before he could give action to his thoughts however, he heard, rather than felt Cas shuffle closer to him, and maybe it was something in the other birds voice that gave Dean pause, but when Castiel began to speak Dean found himself listening.

“Dean I-may I ask you a question?”

“If I say no it’s not gonna stop you is it?” Dean answered his tone harder than he would have liked it to be. “By the by that was actually a question to begin with so-”

Castiel breathed in deeply once and said again, with a little more surety. “Can I ask you another question?”

“Sure. Go ahead Cas.” Dean waved one wing out and shrugged nonchalantly. “Ask away.”

Castiel looked out at the forest instead of at Dean as he spoke. He said each of his words carefully, as though considering their meaning and possible interpretations before he asked; “Why do you spend so much time on the ground in the Owlery, when it is quite obvious you would rather be-”

“-out here? Flying?” Dean finished for him, glancing at the other owl.

Castiel clicked his beak shut and nodded his head. “Yes.”

Dean sighed and settled more fully on his feet, practically sitting. This was gonna need some explanation. “You know Charlie right? Little red thing? I’m kinda, uh, with her.”

Castiel shoulders bunched up and his feather puffed up ( _threateningly?)-_ just as Dean realised how that probably sounded, though why Cas was acting like that…

“Not  _with her_ with her or anything-“ Dean said quickly. Instantly Cas’ feathers softened, he looked at Dean then, but said nothing. Silently inferring for Dean to continue- or explain, Dean couldn’t quite tell which.

“But… she’s cool, you know. Fun to hang out with. Nice to talk to.” Dean swallowed tightly and said with some sadness. “But she can’t fly. You know she’s got these bum wings,” he gestured with his own but Castiel knew what he was talking about. Everyone in the Owlery could plainly see that Charlie’s wings were… not exactly up to par to put it nicely.

“It’s not her fault or anything” Dean added, feeling a strange surge of protection towards the younger owl, his friend. “But I figured it would get kinda lonely stuck on the ground having no one to talk to, so I stick close by to keep her company you know. No one else was gonna do it.”

Cas nodded in understanding and regarded Dean curiously- as if  _he_ was the oddity out of the two of them, as if  _he_ was the interesting one…

“I gather she is not your bond mate then?” asked Castiel.

Dean felt taken aback by the quite frankly extremely personal question- Cas had thought he and Charlie were  _bond mates_ ? The idea was both laughable and repulsive to Dean. He didn’t want to be mates with Charlie ( _No offence to her, she was a lovely little owl_ ) but dammit she was like  _Sam_ ! Like the weird not-quite-nest-sibling Dean never wanted but somehow got anyhow.

He could understand ( _kinda sorta_ ) Cas’ confusion. Charlie was an affectionate little twerp but nowhere near the level of affection that was between bond mates. And sure Dean had specifically moved his roost down to her level to be close to her, and there were some nights where they’d get to talking and one would fall asleep against the others side but friends could sleep together too! In fact it was really old fashioned and kinda rude to assume that just because two Owls slept beside each other that they were automatically mated. It was uncommon, sure, but friends slept together, family slept together- hell  _owls_ slept together for all sorts of reasons, Cas had just obviously gotten confused.

With what Dean liked to consider the perfect combination of collectedness and casualness he said; “Nah man. She’s cool but she’s not- I’m not attracted to her that way. She’s like another sibling you know?”  _(Cos Sam always came first in everything_ ).

Dean of course was not exactly prepared for what Cas said next.

“Good.”  Cas said with devastating simplicity. “I’m glad.”

Dean blushed right from the tips of his clawed toes to the tops of his pointed fluffy ears.

The conversation all but died after that. And Dean felt too hot, too… confused/shocked/embarrassed (secretly pleased?) by the decisiveness and earnestness of Castiel’s tone to say anything more. Was it becoming summer right now? Why was it so freaking hot out here?  Trying to settle the dishevelled shivering ( _excited, happy, excited, pleased. Cas was glad Dean wasn’t Charlie’s mate?!)_ of his feathers, Dean spread his wind swept wings wide and side glanced at Cas who, of course, was still looking at him.

“We’d better be heading back.” Dean said gruffly, not even waiting for Cas’ wings to open before he was already taking to the sky, leaving the other larger owl behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWL FACT: What Cas is doing, pursuing Dean by flying behind and a bit above him is known in Barn Owls as the Mating or courting flight, where the two Owls in a couple or pair bond take turns pursuing each other :3


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's interest becomes clear when Dean discovers his mating gift to Charlie. Dean isn't sure how he feels about that but he knows it isn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments so far, its good to see that people are interested in this Hogwarts Au/with a twist, also I know the 'chapters' a short they're more like drabbles really, though like I said some will be longer than others, the longest here is about 2-3K which will most likely be the maximum length unless I have something i want to write that will need more words.
> 
> If you're looking for something else longer I have a 160K and counting fic here on this account, go check it out if you have the time :)

When Dean woke up in the morning light and saw Charlie staring down at the wall at the base of his perch her eyes wide- he was more than a little worried.

“Dean-” the tone of Charlie’s voice was smiling as she didn’t even lift her gaze as Dean stirred.  “Dean I think you should come see this.”

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, and stretching out his wings slightly, Dean unruffled his sleep pressed feathers, hopped to the end of his perch and jumped easily down.

The straw covered ground was soft when Dean landed beside Charlie, his claws clicking lightly against the concrete floor beneath. Casting a concerned look at Charlie, Dean yawned once, then looked down- following Charlie’s eye line.

There, carefully placed by the foot of Dean’s perch was a large vole dead vole.  

Dean opened his beak closed it. Opened it again and closed.

Of course Dean was a hunter, a predator by nature. He was used to gathering and tracking his own prey, in fact Dean loved to hunt especially now with the freedom that Hogwarts provided away from the more crowded and less plentiful hunting grounds of the city. And true, Dean liked a good clean kill as much as the next owl but there was something… weird about waking up and finding the almost purposefully placed vole practically at his doorstep.

Fuck, looking at the dead creature now, Dean had to admit Charlie was a pretty awesome hunter.

“Fuck Charlie-” Dean whistled proudly, admiration and the smallest twinge of jealously shot through him as pressed into her lightly. “That’s fucking huge man well done!”

Charlie choked once and blinked up at him.

“I didn’t catch this!” She exclaimed, feathers beginning to stand on end. “It’s almost as big as I am.”

Dean frowned and turned back to the vole. Even being as bigger as he was than Charlie Dean had to admit that even he would have trouble flying back with that monster between his claws.

But if Charlie didn’t catch the vole-

At the sound of rustling feathers both Dean and Charlie spun around. Dean so fast he got the sort of head rush he was used to when dive bombing out of trees as a fledgling.

There behind them stood Castiel, looking prim pressed and tidy in the early morning light. Despite himself Dean instantly felt himself take in Cas slowly from his sleek, dark claws right to the top of his smooth white feathered head. He really was a handsome owl-

“Hello Dean.” Cas said in greeting, looking at each of them in turn. “Charlie.”

“Cas-” Dean breathed stopping himself from stepping forward. And okay could Dean sound any more like a besotted fledgling? Fuck.

Charlie peaked a look at him from the corner of her eye, before she shook her head with something like exasperation and greeted Cas warmly. “Hey Castiel.” She smiled. “You been up long?”

“Since first light.” Castiel answered, shifting on his feet, it was only then that Dean noticed something different, Cas was acting… nervous, would be a good word for it. Which come to think of it, Cas had gone a few minutes now not looking Dean in the eye- which had to be a record for the Barn Owl- who always, always stared at Dean like he couldn’t imagine looking anywhere else-

And wow Dean needed to stop that thought track right away before he just became disappointed and more thoroughly confused-

“Charlie,” Castiel said. “I was hoping I could speak to Dean alone for a moment.” Castiel said.

Huh?

Dean blinked owlishly (Ha).

“Say no more-” Charlie smiled, already walking away past Dean and Cas, he small wings tucked to her sides. “I’ll just let you two talk.”

Dean gave her a small, confused, one feathered wave before he realised quite poignantly that he and Cas were alone.

Well as alone as two owls could be in the Owlery filled with other owls.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said for lack of anything else.

Cas’ gaze softened and his straight back shoulders visibly relaxed. He didn’t seem quite so nervous now that they were alone. “Hello Dean.” He repeated.

“So ah…” Dean kicked the vole carcass beside him lightly, gesturing to it with one wing. “It’s a vole.” He told Cas. Stupid. Stupid.

Cas actually chuckled at that. A deep reverberating sound from somewhere inside his feathered chest, it made Dean’s knees shake. “Yes I can see that.” He said.

“I didn’t catch it though.” Dean amended somewhat furiously, not wanting to give off the wrong impression, not wanting to lie to Cas- for some odd reason or another.

This time Cas outwardly and beautifully smiled, his chest feathers puffed out slightly. “Yes. I know.”

Dean frowned lightly, despite the elated feeling he felt when Cas smiled. “You know?”

“Dean, I’m the one who _caught_ it.”

Cas caught the vole? It made sense really, Cas was the largest out of the three of them and just by looking at him Dean knew he was a hell of a hunter, he already had firsthand experience knowing Cas was a hell of a flyer too- it just made sense that he had the precision, the patience and intellect to be a masterful predator.

The thought of Cas hunting, oddly enough Cas hunting big game and feeling proud enough to come show it to Dean (and Charlie, he couldn’t forget about Charlie) made Dean’s feathers ruffle. There was something about Cas that made Dean want to please and be pleased by him- in all the best ways possible- wait.

Oh god. Yesterday Cas had been asking about whether Charlie and Dean were mated, he’d seemed so relieved when Dean said they weren’t- and now here Cas was leaving gifts on the ground by Dean’s perch, where Dean had just told him yesterday Charlie slept.

Cas wanted to be bond mates with Charlie… this- this vole was a mating gift to her…

Something black and ugly twisted in Dean’s gullet and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.

“Oh- well done man it’s,” Dean clicked his beak, his throat suddenly dry as his chest ached, the black thing coiling around his heart and squeezing. “Well done.” He said again. Stupidly.

“Dean.” Cas said somewhat purposefully. He stepped forward two steps leaving barely a space between them. Dean felt his breath catch as he looked up, Cas had really nice eyes and he smelled equally nice.  Charlie would be very happy with him.

“Do you consent to my courting gift?” Cas asked, and if Dean closed his eyes he could almost feel the words as Castiel said them against his own chest- wait.

Consent?

Dean opened his eye and stepped back. “What?” he asked, staring at Cas. “Why?”

Cas frowned at him, but he didn’t make another move to step forward. “Consent is important.” He said seriously.

“No I meant why- are you asking me?” Dean questioned.

Cas’ eyes glimmered and he ducked his head in a surprisingly and uncharacteristically bashful gesture. “Oh I’m sorry I thought I made my intentions clear… I wish to court you Dean.”

Dean balked. The black thing inside him shrivelled and died and was replaced instead with a flooding wave of warmth.

Cas didn’t want to mate with Charlie, he wanted to mate with Dean…

“You’re a guy.” Dean pointed out, the comment sounded weak even to his own ears.

“Yes.” Castiel agreed, watching Dean intently. His chest feathers brushed lightly against Dean’s own and Dean felt his breath catch.

“I’m- I’m a guy.” Dean added needlessly. This time Castiel just sighed and stepped back.

“Your resistance to our coupling is understandable due to our inability to deliver and rear a chick together -”

Coupling…Rearing a chick… fuck Cas had thought about-Cas _wanted_ to…

“But I had hoped that we would make do.” Cas finished, looking- fuck hopelessly hopeful.

“What about Charlie?” Dean squawked.

“What about Charlie?” Cas asked his expression darkening visibly.

Dean spluttered and stared at Cas like he’d grown another head. “I thought you wanted to court Charlie!” he hissed.

“You thought-Oh.” Cas shuffled his feet and splayed his wings, he seemed- yeah he was defiantly embarrassed now. “Dean I believe in my attempt at being… _respectfully_ _coy_ I may have given you the wrong impression.”

“ _Respectfully coy_?” Dean choked.

“Dean, I-” Seemingly at a loss for words, Cas sighed. Then very purposefully he stepped forward once again till his chest was pressed up right against Dean’s side. Before Dean even had a chance to catch his breath or melt into a puddle for that matter- fuck Cas smelt amazing- Cas was already leaning forward and then, wrapping one wing around Dean’s shoulders.

“It’s you I want Dean.” Cas purred lowly, punctuating his sentence with a gentle brush of his beak against Dean’s own. “Just you.”

“Oh.” Dean breathed, tingling down to his toes.

Well Castiel _was_ a rather skilled hunter. He was fit and fast and his wings were broad and large and fell comfortably over Dean’s shoulders as though they belonged there. To be honest there was no reason why Dean _shouldn’t_ want him as a bond mate, too.

And he smelt nice, clean fresh which in Dean’s book was always a plus.

“You can take your time to decide.” Cas said softly in Dean’s ear. The wing around Dean’s shoulders tightened pulling Dean closer to Castiel’s side. It took a lot of self-restraint now that Dean was close (How had he never noticed how soft Cas was before?) not to nuzzle into the soft downy underside of Cas’ chest and belly.

Dean leant forward anyway and tucked his beak against Cas’ neck.

“Thanks Cas.” He said his voice muffled. “For the vole and stuff.”

Castiel pulled Dean tighter against his chest.  “You’re welcome Dean.” he said lowly rubbing his cheek on Dean’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owl!Cas says Consent is important always make sure you ask people before you start dumping dead things outside their bedroom!


	8. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating as Dean finds out is incredibly hard.

Dean was confused and quite a bit annoyed.

Over the years Dean hadn’t had many opportunities to hang out with other owls, it wasn’t as though many kids (or any for that matter) on Sam’s block had an owl for a sibling/best friend. So along that vein that meant that until coming to Hogwarts Dean hadn’t had exactly a lot with experience with being around other owls, which meant he hadn't courted much (or as the humans put it ‘dating’).  
  
Now there was certain things every Owl knew; flight primarily, hunting, and basic Owl etiquette being the main few. Dean knew these things as much as the next owl- and in knowing this he had always assumed that the courting rituals _he_ was familiar with were just the courting rituals _every_ owl was familiar with.  
  
But since meeting Cas, Dean found he wasn’t quite sure. Cas who showed up out of nowhere on day and was suddenly this huge part of Dean's life. And though he irritated Dean immensely, somehow wanted to be with Dean for no apparent reason.

And it wasn’t even the fact that Cas was another male (a male and a male pair bond? Just thinking about it made Dean’s head spin and something warm sink in his gut) No it was just…Cas was so…hopelessly, undeniably and completely  _Cas_ about it all.

  
Which was just another way of saying he was acting weird.

Every morning Dean would awake (or be awoken by Charlie) and there would be a new gift just below his perch, purposefully placed and always fresh as though it had been caught that very morning. And every morning when Dean hoped down to inspect (and eat, they were too good not to eat) Cas would be no where around.

He’d barely seen Cas at all since he’d consented to this whole ‘courting thing’. And really that was what Dean was most confused (hurt) and annoyed (hurt) by.

It continued on like that for about a week until finally Dean had had enough.

“Is that a snake?!” he asked, staring down at the base of his perch as Charlie kept her distance, hopping around agitatedly from foot to foot, her feathers raised high on her body in panic.

“Oh God oh God Dean! It’s moving!” she screeched, drawing the attention of several nearby owls, who watched the pair with mirroring expressions of intrigue and amusement.  
  
Dean had noticed a lot recently other owls watching (and sometimes outwardly staring) at him, and he always had the sinking feeling that it had something to do with his relationsh…his _whatever_ with Cas.  

“It’s just muscle spasms.” Dean clucked, flying down to step on the things head as it twitched beneath his foot. “It’s dead.” He assured the younger owl, mentally cursing Cas; the snake from head to tail tip was longer than Dean was, and though it did look tasty ( Dean had never eaten a snake before) what was Cas  bringing a massive snake in here?! Did he want to make everyone have a heart attack?

“Oh thank god!” Charlie breathed, coming closer in three small hops till she bent down and examined the dead snake, obviously feeling braver now that its head was beneath Dean’s foot. “I thought it had snuck in here and was going to try and eat me!”

Dean looked to his smaller friend and extended to her a comforting wing. Charlie took to it happily, rubbing her cheek along his primaries, before she stared at the snake again.

Dean click his beak angrily and nodded. “Yeah it’s from Cas.” He said somewhat reluctantly. He tilted his head up ad searched the above perches for Cas.

When he caught sight of a familiar brown speckled pair of wings, and the back of a white head Dean hissed lowly in his throat- his frustration from everything in the last week bubbling over- gripping the snake in one foot before he extended his wings and took off.

The snake was heavy in Dean’s grip and still twitching slightly as he soared up, but Dean grit his beak and flapped his wings and didn’t stop until he slung the snake over the wooden beam Cas was perched on before dropping down on it himself.

He opened his beak to yell at the larger owl, but then Cas turned his head and looked at Dean and a little part of Dean melted.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said, pleasure evident in his tone- at least until he glanced down and saw the snake- Cas’ gift- that Dean had brought back to him.

Something fowl twisted in Dean’s gut as instantly Cas’ expression fell blank.

“You’ve returned my gift.” Cas said and even though his tone was (dangerously, heart wrenchingly) even, Dean puffed up his feathers and stood his ground- they couldn’t continue on like this.

“Cas, I gotta talk to you."

“You returned my gift.” Cas repeated his voice quiet. He looked almost like he was going to start crying. “Was it  _unsatisfactory_ ?”

 Well shit.

Dean’s wings shot out in surprise and he quickly hopped over to Cas’ side cos shit Cas was looking away now and was it possible for an Owl to shrink in a matter of seconds?! (without magic involved)

“Cas-” Dean tired again, stretching out his wings to either side of the other bird to try and keep him close cos Damnit Cas was not going to fly away again like he had been all week. “That’s not- ah fuck it-”

In lieu of anything else to say (Dean was never good with emotions anyway), Dean shuttled Cas up against him with his wings, stood up on the tips of his toes upon the perch and rubbed his beak against Cas’ in a chaste kiss.

Cas froze up instantly- enough so that Dean took advantage of his stillness to press against him more fully, his head beneath Cas’ chin in (admittedly) a submissive gesture but it didn’t matter much for now because Cas was hurting. There was already a part of Dean after such a small time that couldn’t stand it and didn’t want to see his mate- _see Cas_ upset, especially because of him.

“Dean?” Castiel asked quietly. Despite the question in his tone he drew his large warm wings around Dean’s back and held him close. He made an involuntary clucking sound almost like a sigh in pleasure, and pressed his chin atop of Dean’s head, beak pressing into the tuft of feathers that made up Dean’s ear.

Wow. Yes. _This_ was what Dean had been missing all week.

“You’re an idiot.” Dean hummed feeling the heat of Cas’ chest against his own. He rubbed his cheek against Cas’ _really_ soft feathers and made a small trilling sound in the back of his throat. Cas was really comfy and soft and warm- god he was so warm.

“I- I’m sorry?” Cas apologised but it sounded more like a question.

“Don’t be sorry Cas.” Dean said into Cas’ feathers, unable to get himself to pull away from Cas’ warmth. “Just stop leaving shit by my roost and just flapping off to buttfuck nowhere… it’s creepy man.”

“I don’t ‘flap off’ to nowhere,” Cas said sounding offended. “I remain close, but hidden so I can watch you enjoy your gifts in peace.”

That was both the sweetest and creepiest thing Dean had ever heard.

Dean finally was able to pull away, but just enough to shift his position so that show a little bit of self-control. Yet as he still stepped back from Cas and tucked his wings back to his sides, he reached out with his foot and rested it lightly on top of Cas’, keeping them joined.

“You know what I’m not even gonna touch that-“ he laughed at the absurdity of it all and shook his head, continuing; “Okay so this is how it’s gonna work out now, I’m not some… some chick that you need to fatten up for breeding with mice and rats and fucking snakes.” Dean looked up and met Cas’ wide, black eyes, he felt an elated chuckle start up in his chest.

“A snake really?” Dean asked laughing to himself.

Cas frowned lightly. “They are quite delicious. I enjoy providing for you.”

“Yeah well maybe I’d like to provide for you sometime?” Dean said, then flushed beneath his feathers. He made a move to take his foot back but Cas gripped on tightly stalling him. “Or I dunno,” Dean trailed off, looking away “actually seeing you and getting to know you a bit, you know?”

“You wish to be the more dominant partner.” Cas intoned lowly.

“What- I... I don’t know maybe… no. That’s not this issue at the moment.” Dean stuttered horribly and his annoyance would have returned it if wasn’t for the fact that Cas still looked entirely put out.

“Look Cas,” Dean began suddenly serious. “You, you’re great- weird and-and _weird_ but I want to spend time with you, I want to get to know you without all this-” Dean gestured down to the snake behind him (keenly aware that several nearby owls were looking at them oddly) with one wing, “-stuff.” he finished lamely.

Cas seemed to brighten slightly, already standing taller. “I would like to become better acquainted with you as well Dean.” He said softly, then cocked his head to the side and looked out past Dean, “I believe I have been allowing my nerves to get the best of me in regards to our courting.”

Dean smiled at the weird staring bird before him. “That’s why you’ve been staying away huh? You get nervous around me Cas?” he teased.

Cas nodded, answering Dean’s smile with a slight grin of his own. “Very much so I find you infuriating and very confusing-”

“Well ditto.” Dean interjected, glad he wasn’t alone in this.

“But I do want to spend time with you.” Cas went on, his voice a deep rumble. “If that is- if that pleases you.”

“It does.” Dean said hopping forward sliding back into the warmth of Cas’ hold.  Cas smelt amazing. He smelt like the forest and the firm steady sent of pine.

“Dean.” Cas said after a time, beak nipping lightly at Dean’s ear.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, interested but not enough to move away from Cas’ touch. Dean just pressed himself closer (he didn’t snuggle, Dean didn’t snuggle) and nibbled lightly at the ring of brown feathers around Cas’ neck. Tugging lightly at the feathers there, straightening them as he went. Cas tasted almost as good as he smelled- which was just completely unfair. There was a long silence before Cas tried again.

“ _Dean_.” he said a little more insistent, making Dean look up. Cas’ eyes were soft and unfocused, his gaze locked on Dean’s face.

“Yeah?” Dean asked him.

“Would you like to eat your gift now?”

“Not right now Cas.” Dean said closing one set of eyelids and then the other, settling into Cas’ warmth.

“Oh.” Cas said quietly. Dean opened his eyes and gave a martyred sigh.

“Come Big boy,” He huffed, pulling back from Cas to grab the snake with one foot, as he readied to fly from the rafter. Cas bristled slightly at the loss of contact but righted himself readying for flight beside Dean.

“You mind if I share this with Charlie? You almost scared the feathers off of her leaving it by her roost.”

 "I must apologise to her then.” Cas said gravely, already stretching out his wings. “But no, it is yours you may share it with whomever you choose.”

 “You’re awesome Cas.” Dean said bumping his side along the Barn Owls before the two of them took off headed back to the Owlery floor, holding the snake between them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIPS FOR CHEERING YOURSELF UP: Google. Owl. Kisses. 
> 
> Seriously it's the cutest thing you'll ever see! (Also it would help to visualise for this story, Dean and Cas love kisses a lot)


	9. Nuzzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans got a lot of things to be stressed about lately, and funnily enough this thing he's got going with Cas seems to be the least of his troubles.

“So… you and Castiel.” Charlie chirped several days later sidling up to Dean with a knowing expression.  
  
“Yep.” Dean answered, having to consciously think about not raising his wings in a defensive manner. He and Castiel both had received more and more odd looks lately to the extent where Dean had even heard his name whispered a few times in passing. It didn’t seem t bother Castiel in the slightest but Dean was a bit more resistant, a bit more reluctant with showing public displays of affection in front of the other owls. It just caused staring, some of it genuinely confused, some of it also outright scorn. Dean didn’t want to put up with it, not at least until him and Cas gained a better balance with each other, committed to each other and made the whole thing official.

Which- to be honest, when Dean was away from Cas- and his intoxicating scent and touch and his damn big eyes and wings….

 What was Dean thinking again? Oh, yeah.

Which to be honest, when Dean was away from Cas it was like his head cleared, but the rest of him froze up. What if the other birds wanted to do something one day instead of just stare in disgust? What if they wanted to take their revulsion further? What if one day Cas woke up and decided he wanted a female, someone anyone but Dean? What if one day Dean felt like that? What would they do if they wanted an egg? Would Cas start to resent Dean for it because neither of them were…right…were normal, were able to father an egg?

What if Dean wasn’t a good bond-mate?

“You gonna build a next together?” Charlie asked snapping Dean out of his thoughts with her intimate question.

Dean bristled and his feathers shifted uncomfortably at Charlie’s question. “Jeez Charlie you don’t… you don’t think that’s a bit-”

“What? Soon?” Charlie asked.

Dean frowned at her and huffed, hunching his shoulders. “I was gonna say personal, but yeah that too.”

“I mean it’s not exactly the norm” Charlie edged and Dean tensed up instantly. “But, you like Cas, Cas likes you- so what if you can’t have a chick?”

“Yeah,” repeated Dean sullenly, scratching at the straw beneath his feet almost absently, “So what.”

Charlie shrugged her winged shoulders and bobbed her head. “Side’s you know, it’s not so weird… liking the same gender.”

The tension in Dean’s body dropped and he felt his chest expand with affection for the red feathered owl. Charlie didn’t care about the whole male-male pair bond thing, in fact it seemed she didn’t care about same sex pair bonds at all she truly was the cool-

Oh.

_Oh._

“You-” Dean began then shook his head smiling to himself. “Huh.” He said gazing at his companion owl curiously.

Charlie’s yellow eyes were fixed firmly on Dean’s face, but when he said nothing else they softened. “Yep.” She chirped mimicking his earlier answer. When Dean smiled at her she head butted his wing lightly.  “So we’re cool yeah?” she asked, a thread of worry in her tone.

“Course.” Dean assured her then teased gently when she smiled outright in obvious relief. “So has a certain female caught your eye yet or do you just fancy them all?” He said, scratching her side playfully with one clawed foot.

“Shut up Dean.” Charlie flapped, knocking him away. The two of them landed in a light scuffle of flapping wings and playful shrieks as Dean- much larger than Charlie- flew up slightly and bopped her on the head with his claws. Charlie growled and jumped up at him, nipping at his toes. It was an unfair advantage sure but Dean was gonna utilise his skills to their best ability.

Their wrestling began to slow down some however when Charlie released one of Dean’s flight feathers from her beak and kicked him in the back to grab his attention.

“Speaking of adorable” she said, nodding her head towards the open doorway of the Owlery. Dean broke away from her and turned in her indicated direction. “Here comes your little human.”

Indeed, Dean could see Sam now coming through the Owlery doors, his robe almost too big for him as the edges dragged through the straw mattered floor. (Dean felt he should remind Sam that this was an Owlery, unless he wanted poop stained school robes he’d better learn not to drag his clothes through the muck).

Despite himself Dean chirped happily- I had been a few days since Dean had seen Sam, something about tests or assignments stealing up most of Sam’s time. But the last time they were together Sam had said that he would be coming today.

Giddy, Dean hopped toward Sam, turned his head slightly to blow a raspberry at Charlie. (Being an owl and having a much stiffer tongue than a human it didn’t work well, it was more of a wet gurgle than anything else, but Dean felt he got the point across.)

Dean could hear Charlie laugh as he picked up the pace and glided towards Sam, he could hear the human boy already calling for him;

“Dean? Hey Dean?”

Gliding, Dean screeched to let Sam know he was approaching and only landed when Sam caught sight of him and extended out his arm. Dean landed on Sam’s arm as lightly as he could, and was careful of his claws being too sharp even through the layers of clothing. “Hey Sammy-” he hooted then stopped abruptly. There was a large yellowing bruise on Sam’s cheek, just below his eye. It looked a few days old but nonetheless painful.

“Shit what happened to you?” Dean squawked, hopping closer till he was resting on Sam’s shoulder he brushed his wing across the bruise lightly, and felt his stomach drop when Sam flinched slightly.

“You noticed that huh?” Sam laughed without amusement, reaching up to scratch behind Dean’s ear. Dean hissed at him lowly and shrugged his hand off not wanting Sam to try and distract him. Worry rang thick and hot through his veins as he leaned lightly into Sam’s cheek and pressed his forehead against Sam’s temple trying to comfort him without knocking the bruise.

“Sammy-” Dean implored, studying the bruise darkly.

Sam obviously picked up on Dean wanting an explanation. He sighed and reached up again to pet Dean’s back. This time Dean let him.  “Dean its fine really- just some kids-”

“Assholes.” Dean snarled.

“You know they don’t like people like me… Mud-bloods much.” Sam finished.

Mud-bloods. Dean didn’t know the term, wasn’t familiar with it and he had no idea what it meant, but if the other kids were picking on Sammy cos he had one…was one, then, well those kids were little shits and deserved to be transfigured into rats and let loose in the Owlery.

“Sam-”

“It’s fine really Dean.” Sam said his tone lowered in soft admonishment.

Dean frowned at him openly and made a disgruntled sound. “Lemme know who they are and what house; I’ll peck their eyes out.” he hissed, seeing red.

“I’m fine seriously Dean,” Dean couldn’t help but close his eyes as Sam scratched the feathers beneath his chin. Some of the tension drained out of him as Sam pet him, but not all.

“You should see the other guy.”  Sam said after a moment or two.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “That’s my boy.” He said, eyes opening as he smiled proudly at Sam. “No one takes advantage of a Winchester and gets away unscathed.”

Though of course Sam couldn’t understand Dean’s exact words (he didn’t speak Owl after all, humans had a simple squeaky language of their own) Dean was sure the sentiment made it across for Sam smiled affectionately at him with something soft in his gaze. “I uh, I have a letter for Mum-” Sam stopped petting Dean then to reach inside his robe and pull forth a fine printed envelope addressed to Mary and John Winchester, “-and Dad you mind delivering it for me man?”

A part of Dean felt suddenly happy. This letter gave him the opportunity to travel back home and check in on mom and dad- the rest of Dean however was reluctant to leave Sam especially now.

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean asked instead ignoring the letter for the most part.

Sam smiled tightly (wincing as the bruise on his cheek was stirred) and held the letter before Dean more insistently till finally Dean clutched the letter within his beak, groaning begrudgingly behind it.

“I’ve got some study to do but I’ll come see you when you get back yeah?” Sam said giving Dean a last final pat. He looked tired, Dean noticed, but in a weary old way rather than I’m exhausted way. Dean didn’t like it, but the sooner he was gone from Sammy the sooner he could return

“Yeah Sammy sure.” Dean mumbled around the letter. Giving Sam’s shoulder a light squeeze before he rose up into the air with a flap of his wings.

Something in Dean stopped him from leaving right away, instead of flying up and out the Owlery, Dean took the path that was becoming more and more familiar now, flying up and up through the Owlery’s wooden banisters and beams to rest to rest upon on of the highest perches. Out of the way of the others, out on Cas’ perch.

 

 

Cas didn’t arrive till several minutes later, when he did his feathers were lightly damp with raindrops and his eyes were as wide and black as night. He smelt of the rain and his usual scent of pine which permeated through Dean’s rising stress, washing over his emotions like a cooling wave.

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled, a small private smile that usually would fill Dean with warmth but was dulled today. He shook out his rain slick feathers, puffing up his chest and beat his wings hard once against the air to dry them.  

“Hey Cas.” Dean replied, Sam’s letter now clutched in his foot rather than his mouth.

At Dean’s tone Cas frowned. “Dean-” he whistled low and waddled forward on the wooden beam. When he was pressed against Dean’s side he shuffled his wings placating, and reached out with one foot to run his claws through Dean’s feathers. Cas was at first cold from the rain but he heated up quickly, Dean couldn’t tell whether he had pressed himself against Dean for his own comfort of Deans.  “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Dean began then looked up, Cas’ big black eyes were looking down on him, filled with worry and warmth. It made Dean feel a bit better, but not much. 

He sighed and leaned his head against Cas’ chest. “It’s just Sammy.”

“Sam…your owner.”

Dean clicked his beak. “Brother.”

“Brother.” Cas amended, stroking Dean with his claws thoroughly. He stayed silent after that and didn’t push which was exactly the sort of thing Dean wanted (needed) in that moment. Someone who wasn’t going to pry any emotions or crap out of Dean but who was just lending a patient ear should Dean want to talk.

Dean doubted he would have talked if it had been anyone other than Cas.

“He’s a good kid you know?” Dean began hesitantly. “His parents, Mom and Dad- they didn’t have any idea about any of this magic stuff,”

Cas hummed low in his throat to show he was listening. His claws skimmed lightly over Dean’s back feathers, skirting briefly over his tail.

Dean leant into the touch and continued; “I think maybe they suspected, deep down- I mean what normal parents buy their kid a freaking Owl for his birthday huh?”

Dean laughed lightly at that but it didn’t hold much amusement. He sobered quickly and continued; “I’ve been Sam’s best friend- his only friend for so much of his life, Cas. He’s never had anyone else- I don’t know why he’s like the best, _the best_ person round. He’s such a damn good kid.”

“You care about him deeply.” Said Cas.

Dean sniffed. “Course I do he’s family you know.”

Cas pressed in closer and rested his forehead against the back of Dean’s neck. In that position and with his wings curled around both of Dean’s sides he was practically covering the other bird in his hug. His weight wasn’t in the least bit oppressive, in fact it was a soft barely there kind of heat curled around Dean’s back- only noticeable by the shift of Cas’ chest feathers as he breathed in and the out.

Dean could feel it, Cas voice against his back and his neck as the larger bird spoke. “To see him hurt or- or ostracised by his own community it hurts you.”

Dean slid his eyes shut and felt a tiny bit of the ice around his heart crack. “Yeah Cas” he admitted quietly. “It does.”

When Cas began to groom the back of Dean’s neck nibbling at the base of his neck, standing on one foot so her could card through the lower of Dean’s wing feathers with his foot. He scratched him lightly and kissed the swell of Dean’s cheek. As Cas’ foot groomed him Cas pulled away from the kiss and began biting softly at the base of Dean’s neck. Tiny, soft bites filed with compassion and warmth.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Dean asked after a moment in which he had forgotten himself all but the press of Castiel against him. At the attention Dean drew in a sharp breath, and pressed back against Cas. He was all tightly, perfectly pressed against Cas now. Touching him from head to wingtip.

“Comforting you.”  Cas said, beak mouthing through Dean’s feathers. “You were distressed.”

“Yeah ah. Huh.”

“Do you mind?” Cas combed through Dean’s feathers with one clawed foot, digging into the soft downy feathers to scratch lightly against the muscle.

“S’nice.” Dean mumbled closing first his inner eyelids then his outer, leaning heavily into Cas’ touch. “Feels good.” He slurred, surprising himself.

With his eyes closed Dean didn’t see, only felt, Cas leaning over him and pressing their beaks together in a long kiss that Dean sunk into blissfully, kissing timidly back.

When they broke apart Dean indulged in Cas’ touches, turning his head slightly to straighten some of the crooked feathers he could reach. Cas tasted fresh and light and wet with rain and Dean nibbled at him greedily. Cas wings tightened around him and cooed softly in the back of his throat. Dean nibbed again and all the little feathers on Cas’ neck puffed up.  

After what felt like minutes but was probably a lot longer, Dean shifted his position and put some space between him and Cas. He had wanted to reach up with his foot and scratch at Cas’ wing as Cas had done for him. He’d wanted tocard his talons through Cas’ sleek feathers and maybe mess em up a bit so he could preen them back down again after. But the letter in his grasp had slipped slightly at the action, making a loud crinkling noise that reminded Dean of reality, of the letter and of Sam- and made him pull away from Cas reluctantly.

“I should probably go” Dean began, concentrating on the feel of the letter in his grip so the sight of Cas breathing heavily and looking all puffed up and roused didn’t send him back into his bond-mates waiting wings. “Sammy’s given me a letter for mom and dad.”

Cas nodded, seeming reluctant himself as he said in a voice like roughened gravel over honey. “How long will you be gone?”

“Few days?” Dean said calculating the trip in his head. He turned and smirked at Cas with a lewd grin. “Why you gonna miss me Cas?”

“Yes.” Cas answered, so incredibly serious about it, so completely sincere that Dean all of a sudden wanted nothing more than to be wrapped back up in Cas’ wings for the remainder of the night.

But Damnit he had to go.

“Would you mind letting Charlie know I’ll be gone, I don’t want her worrying or nothin.”

“Yes of course.” Castiel said nodding. “You are a very considerate owl Dean.”

Dean bristled at the compliment and backed up a pace despite how- physically comfortable he found himself with the other male owl- hell how could he not when Cas _looked_ like and _smelled_ like _that_?- they’d never really discussed their… Cas had never outright discussed his feeling for Dean- at least not so bluntly. The physical attraction was defiantly there but in their short while of courting Cas had obviously taken a leaflet out of Dean’s book and stuck by their silent agreement of ‘no talking about feelings- and specifically no talking about Dean’s feelings.

Talking about Sam was different, Dean could probably talk about the kid for hours, and now that he thought about it Cas would probably be happy to listen.

“No I’m not.” Dean rebutted, a hardness had slipped into his tone that he didn’t like and especially didn’t like using with Cas.

“You are. You are the most selfless, caring owl I have ever met. I knew that the moment I saw you.”

“I was an ass when you first saw me.” Dean said, his resolve a little weaker as Cas neared him again. God Dean couldn’t think straight with Cas so close- “Actually I’m an ass now.”

“A _kind_ ass.” Cas intoned seriously, stepping closer. “A _selfless_ ass.”

It was the stoic way in which Cas said it that did it for Dean. That thin line of tension between them snapped instantly and all of a sudden Dean found himself almost doubled over, hooting with laughter as Cas watched him with something like concern. “Ha- oh god Cas, you… don’t ever change okay?” Dean laughed, wiping at his eyes with the tip of one wing.

“Alright.” Cas said watching him strangely before he nudged Dean in the back with his head. “Go Dean.”

“So eager to see me leave huh?” Dean teased, the laughter making light of his chest and spreading air beneath his flight feathers. Cas was such a dork- it was freaking adorable.

Cas rolled his eyes, something he must have picked up from Dean. “The sooner you leave, the sooner you will return.” He said simply. He did have a point.

“Alright Mr Smarty Wings.” Dean smiled, spread out his wings and readied for flight. “I’ll see you later.”

“You as well Dean.” Said Cas, smiling softly. “Have a good flight.”

Dean sent him a double eye-lidded wink then dropped from the perch sailing off into the night his wings spread wide. Sam’s letter clutched tightly in his talons.

It wasn’t until he was halfway over the forest that Dean realised how easily Cas had got him to smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neck-preening or nibbling is a common thing amongst mated birds of prey (example owls) and is usually a sign of affection comfort and attraction between a pair. It's actually common in a lot of species.
> 
> The puffing up of Cas' and Dean's feathers is called 'rousing' which is also something done by birds of prey where they shake all their feathers and puff up briefly when they are happy, comfortable, confident, aroused etc.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos!!! I love writing this out and posting it for you guys and I'm glad ya'll seem to be enjoying it!!


	10. Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean gone Castiel tries to make a good first impression, whereas Sam receives an unexpected (and completely bizarre) visit.

Castiel thought Dean was the most handsome owl he’d ever seen.

He’d thought it from day one. Though of course the whole experience of meeting his bond-mate had been coloured by an unfortunate accident, but as the day then weeks had passed Castiel had founding himself incapable of not thinking about the brow bellied, bright eyed Tawny Owl.

Castiel never believed his attempts to woo Dean would come to fruition, that Dean would choose him above all others. Dean was fit and fast and he was determined, driven in everything he did. He smelt amazing, the best thing Castiel had ever smelt in all his years. Dean smelt like home and safety and love and joy, like woodchips and the earth after it rained with all the dew drops still clinging to the leaves in the trees.

Castiel wasn't clueless nor ignorant. He knew his and Dean’s relationship was very unusual and that others wouldn’t understand or would be resistant to their coupling. Dean’s own confusion thus far was understandable; the idea of two males forming a pair bond- becoming mates was unheard or (or perhaps just very rare). There was an obvious issue with the bonding that was not usually faced by more conventional couples, with a male-male pairing they were unable to usher an egg to the next generation. But suffice to say Castiel believed the issue of child rearing to be each individual couples own business, and if he could be with Dean, suffice to say Castiel would be perfectly happy without an egg. He’d just be happy with Dean, his beloved, his  _mate_ .

It was an odd thought and emotion to hold. Until now Castiel had never felt the need to take a mate, even when he lived out in the forest, Castiel had always preferred to live and hunt and be alone.

There was a time once Castiel believed he’d always be alone.

Of course Jessica Moore had changed all of that, a simple child who had taken Castiel in when he’d suffered a particular tough battle and damaged his wings in flight. Jessica had found him, treated, fed and cleaned him. And though because of the young human girl Castiel had had his first real experience with a veterinarian (an uncomfortable and unfortunate thing for any creature), through the weeks, to months Castiel was with the girl healing, Castiel had come to feel as though- perhaps being alone, without some form of companionship was not what Castiel sought in life at all.

Jessica was a good human. She was kind and considerate- in fact it was those two facets that Castiel was first attracted to in Dean- he seemed to have a penchant for kind souls.

Castiel had never been happier than when he was around Dean. Castiel himself was of the firm belief that everyone should be so fortunate to have a Dean in their lives-

Which could explain why Dean was so upset for Sam- Sam who, from what Castiel had gathered from (the biased) opinion of Dean was a remarkable human in his own right- a remarkable human who had no one, no bond mate to speak of.

No wonder Dean was distraught. He cared for his young human so much and now that he had found happiness with Castiel- he wished for his human to share a similar happiness as well.

Something hot and uncomfortable rolled in Castiel’s gullet and he swallowed thickly, beating his wings against the air as he entered the Great Hall- Jessica’s letter clutched in his dark talons. Sam was alone in this school full of people- to the point where he was ostracised and criticised because he was different.

Castiel knew how that felt, even before his courting with Dean, (another male) Castiel had always been regarded by other owls with scorn and something that looked a little too much like fear. He was well aware that his figure and size were imposing- his habit of staring as well didn’t hinder the belief that Castiel himself was what could a considered a dangerous hunter.  

But Dean didn’t seem to care, in fact he may even think of Castiel’s idiosyncrasies as _endearing_ -perhaps even attractive?  (Castiel was not the type of Owl to presume, but before their courting he had been keenly aware of Dean’s gaze upon him more often than it was not. Dean did not seem to hold a grudge against staring, in fact he even seemed enamoured by it)

If only Sam could find a bond mate, just like Castiel had found Dean, who would be kind enough to accept him for his own quirks- someone who found his differences appealing-

Oh.

Well… _that_ might work.

Castiel swooped low and did a sharp turn around, narrowly missing another bird’s wing tip as he circled back quickly and dodged through the crowd. Goal in mind, focused on his task, Castiel ducked and weaved through the other Owl’s heading for the opposite side of the Great Hall away from the clamouring table of Gryffindor’s, right over the Hufflepuff’s till he found himself settling amongst the flock of owls diving to and rising from the Ravenclaw table. Sam Winchester’s table.

Castiel’s gaze darted amongst the score of students, proudly wearing silver and blue scarfs till finally his eyes settled on the form of a young brown headed boy by the end of the table his nose buried deep in a book as he absently plucked bacon form his plate and brought it to his mouth chewing as though in consideration as his eyes scanned the page.

Left, right, left, right- Sam’s eyes scanned the page, he was obviously not expecting to get any mail today.

Today he would be sorely mistaken.

Tensing his flight feathers Castiel began his decent. The smaller owls around him gave him plenty of room as he soared down from the high rafters of the hall to come to an almost abrupt halt right before Sam’s seat.

By this time Sam had looked up from his book- confusion crossing his features- Castiel had landed right in front of him, steadying himself on the table with one foot as he unceremoniously dropped Jessica’s letter before the boy, right on top of the his plate of greasy bacon.

Sam made a startled, human sound and almost dropped his book. Castiel stared at him calmly giving the boy a moment to compose himself.

Pushing his hair back from his eyes with one hand, Sam gazed across at Castiel with utter shock, his mouth moved but no words came out, not until he cleared his throat, blinked purposefully and scanned Castiel from feathered head to clawed foot.

“Ah….hello?” The greeting was said more like a question which caused Castiel to cast the boy a dubious glance; Jessica would need someone intellectually stimulating to be her bond mate, someone who would father intelligent offspring and give her much needed mental stimulation. Looking at the boy now, despite him residing in the house of the wise, Castiel had his doubts.

Sam Winchester was- small by human standards Castiel thought. Small and baby faced with youth, clear in every line of his features. He was hazel eyed and brown haired and were he an owl, a Tawny like Dean, Castiel could almost, almost picture a resemblance between them.

That being said he was not nearly as handsome a creature as his elder brother, but then again Castiel was not well versed in the attractiveness of humans.

Still. The boy was important to Dean and hence forth important to Castiel.

“Hello Sam Winchester.” Castiel chirped, knowing that this moment was important. He was meeting for the first time with someone whom Dean considered Kin- it was best to be open, honest and polite in his greeting- trying to make the best impression. 

“My name is Castiel I am currently courting- as I have come to understand it- your differing species brother; Dean Winchester. The two of you obviously share a close bond, so I felt it integral for the furthering of Dean’s and my relationship that the two of us become acquainted.”

Castiel wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting at his introduction, he couldn’t help but feel a little put out however, when Sam’s just stared at him with blank shock.

Slightly jostled as Sam’s reaction (or lack thereof) Castiel cleared his throat and adjusted his wings by his sides, his feathers felt unruly and tight mostly likely due to his own nerves.

“I intend to mate with your brother,” He began again, hoping to be clearer, “with the understanding that we shall become a bond pair and eventually father a nest together for the remainder of our days. I hope that you approve of me as I hope Dean will soon approve of our mating.”

Sam just continued to stare dumbly down at Castiel, his mouth open for far too long to be considered normal in polite company.

Castiel frowned lightly, but was undeterred. “As a gesture of good will I have come to understand that you are without a mate, I would like for you to consider Jessica Moore as a potential partner, she is brave and intellectual, strong willed and compassionate much like your brother in that respect and though she is young I can only assume she will grow into a fertile female to bare you offspring.”

Sam blinked and Castiel faltered briefly, trying to think of what to say to sway the boy.

“She is also- I believe- attractive by human standards which although is not the main precursor for intimate relationships- in the words of your brother ‘doesn’t hurt’ your overall bonding.”

Castiel cocked his head, and after a moment of serious consideration admitted; “I too believe your brother to be extremely attractive, which as I have already expressed by telling you my desire to mate with him. But I assure you your brothers appearance- although _infinitely_ pleasing- is not my main motivation for pursuing a romantic relationship with him.”

After a second or two Sam’s mouth shut with such decisiveness and speed that Castiel let out a chirp of shock and jumped slightly on the spot.

“You ah-” Sam said looking around hopelessly as though afraid that he was being watched by the others around him. He whispered quite quietly (and unnecessarily to Castiel) “-you do know you’re at the wrong table… ah, little- _big_ guy?”

It would seem that unlike Castiel had been lead to believe by Dean, Sam could not understand the intricate and complex language of Owls. 

Castiel supposed, with his feeble attempt of an introduction, that this was probably for the better. He was never so good with words or- talking to others, let alone humans. Who made about as much sense collectively as the actions that their species took- which was to say, none at all.

Castiel sighed, then pointedly extended a claw and tapped the letter atop of the bacon, addressed to one Jessica Moore, hoping to convey his intentions with actions.

Sam followed the movement, stared at the letter for a moment then looked to Castiel with something like exasperation (which really, should have been what Castiel was feeling with this encounter).

“This isn’t _my_ letter.” Sam said, sounding slightly affronted.

It would seem that Castiel did not have the same knack Dean had in communicating with humans.

He would just have to hope that Sam was as considerate as his brother and would return Jessica’s letter to her, and (hopefully) behave in such a way that Jessica began to see him as a potential mate and begin to court him.

Having done as much as he could Castiel bowed his head silently to the youngest Winchester clucking a short ‘good bye’ (and good luck) before spreading his wings purposefully and beginning his ascent.

Sam watched with an expression caught somewhere between disbelief and confusion as the vaguely familiar Barn Owl disappeared into the flock of other owls already making their way back to the Owlery, without so much as a backwards glance. Pulling his eyes back down, Sam stared blankly down at his breakfast plate before he gingerly plucked up the discarded letter from his plate, turning it over to see who it was addressed to.

The name: Jessica Moore, was scribbled on the front in neat, black ink and unwillingly Sam felt heat rise to his cheeks in a blush. He shared both transfiguration class and Care of Magical Creatures with Jess Moore, a cute blonde headed Gryffindor who Sam had accidentally ran into his first day at Platform nine and three quarters.

Now he’d have to confront her again- this time apologising for her idiotic and weird staring owl.

Flying off without another word, Castiel smiled to himself.

Hopefully by the time Dean returned, Sam would not be quite so alone any more.


	11. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns, Cas is weird (weirder than usual) and Charlie thinks it's all hilarious- but the two of them really should get a nest already!

Dean was exhausted.

He’d spent a good few days with mom and dad. Mom had cut her hair which Dean had at first been apprehensive about, he’d always been overly fond of Moms hair, remembering his time as a fledgling when he’d cling to her shoulder and hide within it, nuzzling and cooing into her neck.  Dad had removed all of the hair from his face and chin which Dean found funny, chirping and making fun of the old man who looked more uncomfortable now without the extra hair (humans and their hair were really weird, it grew in the most useless of places- which reminded Dean again Sam.Needed.A.Hair.Cut) and though he couldn’t understand Dean he must have gotten the gist of it, because he’d made a pointed effort to tell Dean to buzz off and he’d threatened to give Dean only half his pellets while muttering under his breathe that it ‘wasn’t that different’.

Dean didn’t realise how much he’d missed Mom and Dad till he’d seen them happy and familiar in their homes- Dean’s home, where his roost and his nest was. As freeing and comfortable as the Owlery was it wasn’t home, it wasn’t Deans.

Though that didn’t explain how, while Dean had been happy hanging with Mom and Dad, he’d also felt this gap in his chest- a very Cas shaped gap in his chest that wouldn’t go away.

Fuck him he missed the feathered idiot. It had only been three days.

As Dean saw the castle lights glowing through the smog his heart started to beat fit to burst. The Cas gap ached like a very real, very tangible thing and all of a sudden Dean was given a second wind flying faster than he had his entire journey. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he soared, over the top of the (not so forbidden to an Owl) forest, across the glimmering star scattered surface of the black lake. It was in a matter of minutes when Dean was finally approaching the West Tower, the familiar scent of Owls and other such smells (admittedly mostly mouse carcass’ and shit) led him back.  

Dean broke through the Owlery through one of the top windows, almost knocking a small screech owl from their perch with his speed. Dean shouted out a ‘sorry’ but began flying down in a tight spiral-down to the straw covered Owlery floor. When he caught sight of a familiar puff of red feathers, pecking at the ground beside a regal, white feathered Barn owl, Dean let out a crow of welcome and dived down.

Dean let out another whoop of joy when both Cas and Charlie looked up and caught sight of him.

His next sound was a shocked scream as quicker than his eyes could track Cas was up in the air and barrelling into him, with an over enthusiastic call of; ‘DEAN!’

In a flurry of feathers and flapping wings, Dean- shrieking in a very manly dominant fashion-dropped from the air with Cas holding him tightly in his wings, failing at nuzzling and hugging him in mid-air. The two of them landed on a particularly heavy patch of straw with a dull thud. The breath was almost knocked out of Dean as he landed on his back with Cas on top of him, the larger bird a heavy albeit warm weight on his chest. Dean scrambled and wriggled kicking up dust and straw as he frantically tried to gain his bearings, but he could barely move with Cas oppressive weight on top of him.

Cas didn’t seem to care that he’d literally knocked Dean out of the sky. He was ecstatic practically quivering as he lay atop of Dean silmontaenously hugging and holding him down. He rubbed his beak across Dean’s cheek and face, cooing and chirping happily a chorus of Dean’s name. “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean-”

Dean was keenly aware of several hundred eyes on them, he could feel himself blushing right to the tips of his toes as Cas began to litter his entire face and chest in kisses.

"Cas- ah, Jeez man I missed you alright but I-”

Charlie was laughing, sitting now, gripping in one foot a half-eaten mouse. “Aww Dean,” she chirped, seeming to be enjoying this all too much. “Your mate missed you.”

It at all possible Dean blushed harder. “It’s only been three days.” he said weakly, as Cas’ kisses began to slow and instead he began to make a deep, purring sound in his chest, seemingly comfortable to keep Dean pinned beneath him for the rest of the night.

“Three days is too long.” Cas growled nibbling at Dean’s ear. “I no longer smell like you, I intend to remedy that.”

_Oh_ . now that was downright playing dirty.

Dean choked as Charlie erupted into hoots of cackling laughter. Embarrassed Dean squirmed beneath Cas and pushed at him with his wings, flapping and sending straw up into the air.

“Yeah, man I- I get it alright but- _fuck_ you could at least let me stand on my own two feet.”

For a moment Dean was actually worried that Cas was outwardly ignoring him. Though soon he was reassured as Cas slowed down a bit, flapping his wings out as he righted himself before helping Dean up.

Dean let out a deep sigh and turned to glare at Charlie who was laughing so much now her evening meal was left discarded amongst the straw. Before Dean could try to straighten out his feathers; make himself look less like a giant fluffed up pin cushion Cas moved back in and dug his face and beak into the crook of Dean’s neck.

"My mate." Cas purred, wrapping Dean up in his wings, breath hot on Deans neck feathers. "My mate, my love. I missed you. I’m so glad you’re home."

Dean couldn’t help it he relaxed into Cas hold,  Cas' smell- just  _Cas_ .

The gap in his chest was only a distant memory now.

"Yeah-" He cooed, rubbing his cheek against the crazy Owls behind him, "me too Cas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owls generally mate for life. However if one mate in a pair bond is killed the survivor in some cases does seek a new mate, but not until the chicks that the owl shared with its first mate are fully matured and have left the nest, apparently owls don't like to impose step parents upon their children :3


	12. Bond mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has something he wants to do, it has to be perfect and it has to be right, only... its a lot harder than Dean's been lead to believe...

 “It needs to be perfect.” Dean said, calling down to Charlie from his perch on the tree. He was seated up in one of the lower branches, which to be honest was still kinda high. The canopy above him blocked the afternoon’s sunlight from flittering through to the forest floor, casting the whole scene in a greyish hue.

When Kevin had come into the Owlery to take Charlie outside, Dean had readily jumped on the opportunity to follow. Cas was off for the day retrieving a letter for Jess and he wouldn’t be back till after nightfall where he’d join Dean down low on the Owlery floor in his roost, and sleep beside Dean.

It was a relatively new arrangement and had only started up since Dean’s return from the Winchester household. At first Dean hadn’t noticed too much that Cas always was there when he fell asleep, and still on his perch when he awoke, but when one afternoon he had awoken to the feel of soft content breaths against his feathers Dean realised that Cas was slowly but steadily getting Dean used to roosting with him until finally, Dean had slept a full night with the owl pressed up against his side and wings wrapped around his smaller body.

And Cas- the bastard had never said a thing about it. Looking back on it now Dean didn’t even know how he didn’t catch on to Cas’ plan before. Charlie seemed innately amused by the whole episode (only to admit later, quietly to Dean that she felt safer with the larger Owls presence with them- how could Dean send Cas back to his own roost after that?)

But what Dean did know was that Cas was the only owl he could imagine himself roosting with.

Which of course was why Dean was out here in the first place.

“Yeah you mentioned that.” Charlie shouted up at him, she was skittering around the base of the tree, her nimble legs carrying her about as she chased after drifting leaves and unlucky beetles. She stood still now looking up to Dean, absently scratching at the dirt with her claws. “Dean, come on- Kevin’s going to be done soon, and you’ve been lookin for ages.”

Dean cast her a glare before scanning the forest beneath him for any sign of movement. There had to be something out here, a mouse or a rat maybe? Cas would like one of those Dean was sure of it. Maybe Dean could head down to the forest floor and try and find a snake hole- Cas had said he found snake delicious…

“What are you even looking for?” Charlie asked him, breaking Dean’s concentration. Dean gave her an angry hoot before stepping off the branch and spiralling down, wings extended- till he landed expertly and easily in front of the small red owl.

“A gift Charlie.” Dean said, noting how the forest looked even voider of life down here than it did up in the tree. Dean sighed and hopped forward to a fern, lifting one of the ferns branches up with the tip of his wing. Nope, nothing tasty under there.   “It has to be perfect.”

Charlie’s eyes grew so wide that they looked as though they’d pop out of her skull. “A gift for Cas?” She chirped excitedly, bouncing towards him. “Dean, you’re gonna accept Cas’ courting! You’re gonna pair bond with him?”

Dean ruffled his feathers and hissed at her sarcastically. “No, I’m just freaking out here, searching for a gift because I’m gonna fucking ignore the guy alright?” After a brief moment of silence where Charlie looked downtrodden, Dean let out a sigh and affectionately, apologetically brushed his wing tip against her side. “Yes Charlie okay? I’m gonna… I’m gonna mate with- _be_ _Cas’_ _mate_ , _fuck_.” Dean quickly amended himself, knowing beneath his feathers he was blushing furiously.

Charlie clucked out a giggle and nudged into him affectionately. “You’re nervous-” she stated and Dean glared at her.

“Annoyed,” he said. “I’m annoyed not nervous. It’s like this whole damn forest is empty!”

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Charlie told him with a whistle. “I mean you _are_ intending to pledge yourself forever to another Owl. It’s a big step.”

It was a strange sensation have your heart give a sudden violent thud as your stomach rose up in your throat choking off every sound. It was a strange feeling, a sick, exciting feeling and it was all Dean could feel now as he thought about Charlie’s words and what exactly they meant.

Dean was gonna be with Cas forever.

That is, if Cas accepted the gift that for the life of him _Dean couldn’t find!_

Okay, maybe Dean was a little nervous.

“Look Dean, Cas is- Cas is in  _awe_ of you alright?” Charlie said her voice low and reassuring. “I’m pretty sure you could puke up a pellet, give it to him and the guy would be totally ecstatic for years.”

Dean warmed a little bit at the surety in his friends tone. He knew that Cas did care for him (God knows Dean had no idea why) but Cas was weird like that- this weird, little/big guy who seemed to want Dean out of the hundreds of other possibilities he could have. The hundreds of other owls- the hundreds of mature females…

“A mating gift doesn’t have to be something huge Dean,” Charlie went on, “it’s just gotta be something meaningful and preferably tasty.”

“Meaningful. Right.”

Dean looked down at his feet and shifted his claws. Little pockets of dirt flicked up onto his toes as he dug himself deeper into the ground, maybe if he dug himself deep enough he could turn into a tree and not have to worry about all this mating, and future stuff. Trees didn’t have to worry about that- their biggest problem was getting pissed on by dogs or getting chopped down.

Which now that Dean thought about it didn’t sound all that much better than worrying about this.

“Look, you’re gonna start a nest with this guy Dean, you better get used to showing how you feel and stuff okay,” said Charlie looking up at him.

Dean cleared his throat and shifted his feathers. “Just- help me find something alright?” he said hopping a bit away from the other owl further into the under growth. There was a flicker of movement out of the corner of Dean’s eye and he turned his head around a full 180 only to catch sight of a leaf falling from the canopy above to settle on the ground.

Jeez, hunting was hard.

“You’d have better luck at night.” Charlie sounded, her back was to Dean, her knobbly knees bent beneath her as she stared hard at a particularly mossy rock before her.

Dean returned to his own search and answered her; “I have to do this now or I’ll-”

“Chicken out?”

“Hey I met a chicken once. She was a nice lady.”

The two continued on the hint in silence, though it was less of a hunt and more of a wondering where all the fucking animals had gone. This wasn’t the Forbidden Forest for crying out loud, if Dean flew up a bit and gained a higher ground he’d be able to see the top spires of the castle’s towers, even see the beginnings of the West Tower peeking out over the others.

“Here-what about this?” Dean turned to see Charlie holding up a shard of blue black glass in her claws. The limited light catching through it made it glow slightly, almost so that it looked like the highlights in Cas’ wings-

“That’s glass,” Dean said warily watching as Charlie brought it up to her beak and chewed on it experimentally, testing it out.

“It’s shiny…ow!” Charlie exclaimed dropping the sharp piece as she flapped her small wings out once. She looked to Dean imploringly and stuck out her slightly cut tongue as she mumbled. “Anndfff fffsharppf.”

“Are you okay?” Dean asked and was relieved when Charlie nodded smiling, her tongue still out as she went back to searching.

Dean watched her for a moment before searching himself. It didn’t take long for his frustration from earlier to return full force.

“Why is there nothing scurrying around here?” kicking out at the forest floor angrily, sending a few twigs, some leaves and some dirt jumping into the air. “All I’ve found is beetles and dirt.”

Charlie licked at her beak, flopping her tongue back into her mouth as she answered only slightly slurred. “Maybe because you’re scaring them all off with your kicking and bitching?”

Dean hissed at her and Charlie smirked, puffing out her feathers as she winked at Dean teasingly. Dean probably would of pounced on the smaller owl then, pushed her into the dirt and showed her who was boss but before he could Kevin’s voice sounded through the forest, calling out for his owl companion.

“Charlie? Charlie?”

“Kevin-” Charlie answered, looking off in the direction of her Wizards voice. She turned back to Dean and smiled apologetically. “Sorry Dean, I gotta go.”

Dean waved a wing at her, not lifting his gaze from his search as he said. “Yeah- yeah.”

“You coming with?”

Dean shook his head. “I think I’ll stay out here for a bit you know, see if I can find something.”

Charlie sighed but didn’t fight him on it. She hopped up to him with her scrawny legs and even scrawnier wings and pressed against him briefly to say to him: 

  
“You know Cas doesn’t care what you give him Dean,” she said softly, before she parted from him and began running back in the direction of Kevin’s voice, “he just wants you.”

 

~…~

 

Dean was officially the worst hunter- no, the worst _Owl_ in the history of Owls.  It was after sunset now and the forest was dark and still Dean hadn’t found a single thing good enough- perfect enough to give Cas. It was ridiculous really, he was a bird of prey- he hunted prey but it seemed tonight that any prey he caught in his sights, magically seemed to disappear into the forest green (which was really a forest black now with night time here) and Dean would be left, circling a bush like a fool for the better part of an hour.

Dean was disgusted with himself- ashamed and that was why he couldn’t go back and face Cas. Why his perch upon the Hogwarts Green House roof was the best he deserved, slightly chilly, uncomfortable and alone.

Well he was alone at least until the sound of wings filled his ears.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said as he landed right beside Dean, their sides brushing. Dean winced at the contact and move right away, putting a good five steps between them.

“Cas-” he said thickly, looking down at the slanted, slightly glowing top of the Green house beneath him. “You should go back inside its cold out.”

“I could say the same to you.” Cas said evenly, “Charlie mentioned that you have been outside all day. I came to see if you were coming inside soon.”

Dean wrapped himself tightly in his own feathers and refused to look up at cas because he knew his resolve would crumble if he did. Cas deserved a better Owl than Dean, and it hurt Dean deep to his core to know it.

“Cas” He breathed out and tilted his head up to the sky, eyes closed. “I- I’m not coming inside.”

Cas bristled beside him and frowned. “What do you mean? You- you do not wish to roost with me?”

Trust Cas to see Dean’s refusal of being with him and an insult instead of trying to help him out. 

“No Cas it’s not, it’s” Dean shook his head, that wasn’t what he wanted at all. He didn’t want Cas to think of himself less, for Cas to believe there was something wrong with him to make Dean not want to roost with him. Cas was perfect, Cas was good- the best mate any Owl girl or guy could hope for, it was Dean who was the problem Dean who wasn’t worthy.

“I’m not going to be a good mate!” Dean blurted out, his anxiety toppling over and causing him to whirl around and shout the words In Cas’ heart shaped face.

Cas blinked and froze till suddenly, his big black eyes gazed down at Dean sadly. “Dean-”

“I’m not.” Dean insisted breaking the eye contact between. “I’m domesticated and I’m not a good hunter, I can’t provide for you or hunt well for you. I’m an average flyer at best- I’m argumentative and stubborn and I’m just not okay I’m not made for this sorta stuff.”

“Dean-”

“I’m not the kind of owl that you want to settle down with Cas.” Dean finished lowly, as his chest felt compressed under a heavy weight. “You deserve-”

“I deserve whomever I choose.”  Cas interrupted him, his black eyes blazing with something that caught and stole the breath from Deans lungs. “And I choose you Dean. Always. I can think of no better owl to have a nest with.”

Dean closed his eyes to the other bird and slumped his shoulders. “I can’t give you an egg, I’m a dude and you’re a dude and- we can’t have a chick Cas.”

“So.”

Dean opened his eyes, surprised and stared at Cas as though he’d suddenly grown a second head. “b- _so_?”

Cas stepped forward along the roofs ridge, carefully placing one foot in front of the other till he was well within Dean’s personal space, but still not touching him. When he spoke, it reminded Dean of the tough, superior, confident Owl he’d always suspected Cas was before getting to know the feathery fluff ball. Cas’ feathers looked positively ethereal in the moon light, his speckles and darker patches looking deep and fathomless against his body. His white feathers and face as white and shining as a full moon.

“I am not courting you Dean because I have the hopes of fathering a nest with you. I am not with you because I believe I need you to provide for me, more than I can provide for myself. I am with you because when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Because as I watched the way you are with Sam- with Charlie, I saw this light in you that is… _undeniable_ in its brightness, in its goodness.”

Cas lifted the tip of his wing and brushed Dean’s side with his flight feathers. The touch was more of a caress than anything else and Dean revelled in it, feeling his eyes shining at Cas’ words.

“I want you by my side Dean, I want you as my mate” Cas intoned, his gaze had softened and he stepped closer, grasping one of Dean’s clawed feet in his own as he squeezed it gently. “For as long as you’re willing to have me.”

Dean blinked, his beak left hanging open. “I didn’t get you a gift.”

“I don’t need a gift.” Cas mumbled, leaning in to brush his beak against Dean’s. Then his face, then his neck, bringing some of Dean’s quivering feathers into his mouth as he nibbled and preened them devotedly.

It was like being touched by an angel.

“I want- I want to give you something.” Dean answered, it was very hard to think with Cas touching him the way he was, openly lovingly and completely with abandon.

“We can hunt together tomorrow evening.” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, into Dean’s feathers, before dragging the smaller own forward into his broad speckled chest and holding them together. “I can teach you if you wish?”

Dean relaxed into the touch, into Cas, his mate. Cas his mate from this night till the last, Cas who was so perfect he didn’t want a gift or a trophy of their bonding, but just wanted Dean.

“Cas-” Dean whispered, feeling Cas’ heartbeat against his own. Where Cas was steady, Dean’s was quick the two of them complete opposites that still found a way to beat together.

“Yes beloved?”

Cas smelt amazing, more so than usual. It could have been because of the fresh night air or it could have been because Cas was just happy but tonight, here and now Cas smelled like the closets thing to Heaven, to a home that Dean could ever imagine himself knowing. And Dean- being the type of Owl he was wanted nothing more than to have that scent all over him, and to have his own scent on Cas in return.

“I- stay in the forest with me tonight.” Dean blurted voice thick, blushing red like fire at his forward request as he looked up at the taller bird, turning in his hold.

Cas’ black eyes widened and Dean could physically feel the small gasp that escaped Cas lips.

At least Cas had caught onto what Dean was really asking him.

“I mean-” Dean swallowed and cast down his eyes, looking at where their feet were joined, Cas’ claws over his own. “That is if you want to- if it’s not too fast-”

Dean almost whimpered as Cas kissed him, purring low in his chest. The sound was a deep rumbling that sent shivers down Dean’s spine and made his knees weak. Cas kissed Dean fully, wholly then pulled back (which Dean did not outwardly protest to by chirping unhappily, no he did not) and with a glittering, knowing spark in his eye, Cas pressed up against Dean and murmured in his ear:

“Nothing would make me happier.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~makes vague allusions to Owl sexy-times~~
> 
> Oh god, haha XD
> 
> Anyway in real life, large species of owls sometimes eat smaller species (so Cas could eat Charlie, which Dean would be very upset by). Real owls are often stressed out by being near other owls, but in the magical world of Hogwarts owls don't mind the company :)


	13. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a very VERY happy Owl.

“We should go back to the Owlery soon.” Dean murmured, feeling the feathers of Cas’ chest against his beak as he spoke. “We’ve been gone for… _awhile_.”

Dean loved having Cas like this, all pliant and relaxed and loved before him. This here and now, these last few days of just staying in the forest and getting lost in each other was Heaven on Earth.

“We have.” Cas murmured pulling back from Dean slightly so he could kiss the side of his mates face.

Mate. Well- Dean smirked to himself, he suddenly knew why Owls called their partners by that term.

“Charlie is probably wondering where we are.” He said again as Cas kept kissing him, with a little bit more heat now than before, enough so that Dean began to pay attention, his feathers puffing up invitingly.

“I’m sure she has a fair idea.” Cas rumbled, pressing every inch of himself against Dean, linking their claws feet together.

Dean rolled into the touch and shut his eyes. “Sam might’ve come to visit or-or Jess.”

It took a moment or so for Cas to release Dean’s ear tuft from his beak to answer his mate. “Most likely.”

Dean’s heart felt like it had swelled five times its size, an already a now (after the last few days) heat had begun boiling in his belly. “There’s probably letters to deliver and post to be…. posted.”

Cas didn’t even dignify him with an answer this time, just made a small “mmmm” sound in his throat and continued pampering Dean.

“We have to go back.” Dean said pitifully, knowing deep down that he really didn’t mean it.

When Cas dragged his wing along Dean’s chest purposefully, nuzzling the base of Dean’s neck at the same time Dean blanked out on everything he was thinking about about and just cooed softly in his mates hold.

After a moment of two of the attention, Dean pushed back at Cas and turned around, the heat in his belly was a fire now and all thoughts of the Owlery, Charlie and Sam were far from his mind.

“I guess we don’t have to leave right away.” Dean said roughly, watching as Cas lowered himself down in a bow and extended his wings to out at his sides, a clearly submissive display that sent Dean’s heart racing.

“Tomorrow.” Cas said, eyes fixed on his mate as he made his already large wingspan look huge and lovely, spread out his mate to nip and tease. What really spurred Dean forward was when Cas just smiled and blinked once almost sleepily as he leant forward and nipped at the soft, downy feathers on Dean’s belly playfully.

“Tomorrow.” Dean agreed, but by that point Cas wasn’t really listening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owls in pair bonds practise mutual preening and grooming, bowing and scratching too :3
> 
> *80's porno music plays*


	14. Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is pretty sure Cas has cracked it this time, but he still loves him anyway

Cas was marching- well marching was probably the wrong word for it. Cas was _toddling_ away across the Owlery floor, excavating the whole space as he picked up as much clean straw he could in his beck before toddling back to the corner nearest to Dean’s and Charlie’s perches.

Cas was nesting- and he was nesting _hard_.

“Cas-” Dean hopped up to Cas after having watched his mate collect straw and bring it back to their corner for the better part of a hour. “Hey babe?”

Cas didn’t even turn to Dean when he spoke. “I cannot talk now Dean, I’m busy.”

To say the outright rebuff stung was an understatement.

 Dean bristled his feathers and watched as Cas left him for a while (more intrigued by the stupid straw than his very own, very willing and very awesome mate) before returning with a new set fo straw to add to his pile. He hopped off again further than he had gone the previous times before, and scratched eagerly at every space of straw.

Charlie snorted, seemingly amused enough to watch from the sidelines as Cas waddling with his wings by his sides, picked up bundles of straw in his beak and brought them over to their corner, where a steady pile was growing.

Dean fluffed up his feathers at the lack of attention being paid to him. He hopped after Cas and pecked him on the back of his head.

“Hey Freakazoid, I’m trying to talk to you.”

There must have been something in Dean’s tone (or his scent, since mating their bond had only grown and now it was easier to pick up on each others emotions and feelings through their scents alone) for Cas turned and stopped then.

“My apologies Dean,” He apologised seriously standing still for the first time all day. “But I must have our nest done soon, we’ll have no time to make one during the mating season and after that winter will be here and we’ll be spending more time inside-”

 Dean was paying attention right up until Cas had said _mating season_ , then his brain had sort of frizzed and he lost his focus for everything except for noticing how good his mate smelled today, how pretty his white feathers looked, with bits of straw poking out of them.

 Cas hopped forward and brushed his beak against Dean’s apologetically, and before Dean could really fall into it (and perhaps suggest a trip out to the privacy of the forest) Cas pulled back, turned around and continued scratching around in the pile of straw.

 “We need to be prepared Dean,” Head down ass up as he worked. “A nest is hard work and I intend to have our finished by the end of the week.”

 Wow that was quite ambitious, even Dean (still sort of lust hazed) could admit that. He saddled up to his mate, bushed against his side lightly and smacked him playfully across the tail with his wing.

“Go on make your little nest,” Dean said as Cas turned his head right around to glare at him as though to say ‘you’d do well not to mock our nest should you wish to sleep in it’.  Dean chuckled lightly and looked up at his mate through his eyelashes (which he had come to learn that Cas absolutely loved). 

 “But let me know when you’re going out to get twigs later, I’ll help.”

 Cas scanned Dean over as though looking for some sort of deception (he found none, Dean was honest in wanting to help out, and maybe it was just to get Cas back in the forest for some alone time but really it was for the good of their relationship) Cas seemed satisfied with what he found and clicked his beak In acceptance. He wobbled away from Dean without another word, continuing his search for the cleanest, freshest straw with which to make the cushion of their nest from.

 Dean was so intently watching Cas (He’s picked up what he thought was a clean batch of straw but that spat it out with disgust when he’d seen it was actually covering shit) that he didn’t even know Charlie was watching beside him until she spoke.

 “So mated life is treating you well?” She asked, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

 “Very well-” Dean answered, proudly, smirking, “there’s this thing Cas does when we’re-”

Charlie buffeted her wings and let out a screech of outrage. “God Dean! No, no no no too much information!”

Dean cackled cruelly and slapped Charlie on the back with his wing. “S’not my fault I grabbed the most attractive owl here.” And the second most insatiable after himself.

“He really is something isn’t he?” said Charlie.

Though Dean knew Charlie was only being friendly, a tight possessive ball rose up in his chest, fuelling his words as he hissed to her, puffing up his feathers in dominance and lifting his wings slightly from his sides to make himself look bigger.

 “He’s _my_ something.” Dean clicked in his throat warningly.

Charlie rolled her eyes and cooed at Dean in admonishment. “Hey-dude, wrong gender remember- besides, Cas only had eyes for you big boy- don’t go mate crazy on me now.”

At the truthful assurance Charlie wasn’t after his mate, Dean settled down and at least had the decency to look the smallest bit ashamed. “Yeah well, you know, new mating an all. I’m entitled to be a little crazy.”

“I know Dean it’s okay.” Said Charlie with something a little bit like sadness, maybe something a little bit bitterer, “I’ve seen enough Owls around here during the mating season to know how crazy pair bonds get about each other.”

Before Dean could address the sad note in Charlie’s voice Cas was hopping up to them with a small wad of straw clutched in his beak. If Dean looked closely enough, he could see a small mouses tail caught between the strands.

“Charlie would you prefer to have your nest to the left or to the right of Dean and I?” Cas asked once he had dropped his mouthful atop of his pile, which was already starting to tower up over him.

“Wha?” Charlie asked, staring at Cas strangely.

Cas obviously didn’t see how taken aback Charlie was by the question as he just began picking through his pile of straw and setting aside a smaller pile by his feet. “Your nest, where would you like it?”

Dean turned to Charlie when there was a moment of silence, when he looked at his friend he could see her eyes shining. “Cas-”

“Right I… thankyou Castiel.” Charlie answered, ducking her head as she hid her beak in the fold between her side and wing- a bashful shy gesture that was completely unlike her.

Cas just nodded his head once and waddled away, his (frankly cute) little tail raised up behind him. It was hard for an Owl to look dignified (let alone hopelessly attractive) waddling around on the ground especially when they didn’t have long legs like Charlie- but somehow Cas managed to walk- or waddle that line very well.

Dean watched his mate for a moment with a small smile before he then then turned to Charlie. “You didn’t think I’d leave you down here on your own did you?” he asked, noting Charlie’s shocked and touched expression.

Charlie laughed wetly and threw herself at Dean, hugging him with her bony legs and small wings with the utmost enthusiasm.

When she did the same to Cas; Cas squawked and flapped his wings in surprise- sending all of his collected straw up into the air in a hay explosion.

Dean laughed at them both and smiled at his weird little family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write some more of this (four updates in 48 hours, i'm on a roll) Let me know if you enjoyed it, also if there's anything you particularly want me to write in :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!


	15. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cas is off on a hunt Dean and Charlie deal with another owl

Dean’s nest was warm and soft and big. Though it was mostly straw- Dean was sure it was the softest, most comfortable thing he’d ever roosted in. Of course it wasn’t just straw, it was a mixed collection of both Dean’s and Cas’ feathers- the few that had fallen out and the few they could spare- a bunch of shaped and bent twigs, as well as a slightly dirt ridden yellow and black scarf Cas had spotted out near the Quidditch pitch one time when he flew over.

Probably the best thing about the nest though was that it smelt like the two of them. Dean and Cas.

It was something distinctly and altogether _theirs_ and Dean hadn’t realised how much he’d wanted something like that until he had it.

Charlie’s own smaller nest was close by to theirs, though Cas had provided her with the twigs and straw she’d needed to make the base, the nest that neighboured their own now was purely from Charlie’s own creation. Something she herself was very proud of, and made her smile happily every time she nestled inside.

Charlie now however, was running about the Owlery floor- there seemed to be some bonus’ from being the only ground bound owl that being that pretty much, the entire floor was Charlie’s domain. The entire floor that was coated in straw and was the perfect place for mice to live.

Dean closed his eyes and huddled down. His ears twitched minutely with Charlie’s gleeful chirping

That was at least until he felt a great gust of wind from above and heard the sound of Charlie screeching in alarm.

The cause of Charlie’s shriek was in fact a large grey owl who’s swooped down from above and landed right in front of her, while two flanked her on either side- rising their feathers threateningly and hissing at her.

Instantly Dean launched himself forward. Stumbling out of his nest he flapped his wings and jolted forward, screeching a warning out. At the sound of Dean’s screeching the two brown Owls fled from the scene, flapping their wings and calling back in rude, panicked voices. The large grey one however, obviously hadn’t had enough and was now leaning into Charlie- looking at least four times her size-

Dean pecked the larger owl viciously between the shoulder blades. He puffed up his feathers and said in the most authoritative tone he could. “Hey Jerk off!”

The owl when he spoke had a funny accent. “Now why’d you go and do a thang like that?” he asked and turned around. He had a big round face and small yellow eyes. He was at least twice as tall as Dean- much taller than Cas, and looked even larger now that Dean was up close.

“Leave her alone!” Dean warned, his voice a low growl, “or you’ll have me to deal with.”

“Dean!” Charlie flapped her small wings fruitlessly and darted around the grey owl to Dean’s side. “Dean its okay he scared the others off.”

The two brown owls.

The grey owl inclined his head across to Charlie, and looked almost as though he was smiling. “Saw the missus here in distress and figured I could lend a wing.”

“They wanted to take my mouse.” Charlie explained, and sure enough she held in her grip a small grey mouse. “They swooped down and snatched it right out of my beak- but this guy snatched it and gave it back!”

Dean stared at her incredulously then turned to the grey owl, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“I’m sorry if I startled you brotha.” The grey owl said, shuffling on the spot. “Names Benny.”

The owl- Benny, didn’t sound like a threat, and neither his stance nor what Dean could smell of him suggested he was thinking about attacking them. “Dean Winchester,” Dean said and nodded to Charlie, “and this is Charlie.”

Benny, nodded politely to Charlie who smiled back. When his gaze rested on Dean however- it was more considering than outwardly welcoming. “I know who you are.” He said in his funny accent. “The whole Parliament knows about you. You and the Barn Owl’ve been the talk of tha roost.”

“Oh.” Dean said, not sure how he felt about that.

“S’true the two of you are bonded?” Benny asked curiously.

Dean instantly bristled and made his feathers stand on end as he pushed out his chest. “You got a problem with it?” he chirped in challenge. He’d let the other Owls chitter and talk about him n’Cas behind their backs but if this Owl was about to insult or try to belittle him for his choice of mate right to his face, Dean would make sure the brute thought twice about it before trying again.

“No problem-” Benny lowered his wings placating, the almost submissive gesture making Dean blink and shrink back down to size. ”Just peculiar s’all.” Benny chittered than looked around them. “Though some other owls might be set to fixing it.”

“Fixing it?” Charlie asked with an obvious frown.

Benny shrugged and clicked his beak. “You know- the mating season’s soon, some females figure you and your boy are quite the catch despite your… _quirk_. They’ve been figuring that once mating season rolls around the two of you’ll ‘give in to your proper urges’ and start looking at the females.” He said the last part as if quoting directly- that more than anything else set Dean’s blood alight with a burning rage.

“Cas is my catch.” He snarled- stalking closer to Benny as he glared up at him. “And Cas and I? We don’t _need_ fixing. We’re not broken.”

Charlie nodded her head in agreement with Dean before hopping up to Benny and poking him in the belly with the tip of her wing to gain his attention. “Side’s Cas’ doing pretty well satisfying Dean’s urges already!”

When Benny laughed at Charlie’s bluntness Dean felt all the wind knocked out of him and an embarrassed flush start at his legs and work its way up. He turned his head around to Charlie and shot her a poisons glare.

“Charlie-“ He half whispered, knowing any chance he had now of looking proud and intimidating flew out the window, “ _not_ _helping_.”

“Well I say good for you brotha.” Benny said, drawing back Dean’s attention, as well as his embarrassed/irked glare. “I’m not tryin’ to cause offence, just telling you what I’ve heard.”

“Yeah well I hope you’ve got your ears on to hear this cos if you have an issue with Dean and Cas then you also have an issue with me.” said Charlie semi-threateningly. Her words made Dean turn to her and smile despite himself.  His red feathered friend was staring up at the large grey owl as though she herself was equal in his height and strength.

“You’re an odd one arn’t ya little bird?” Benny grinned, clearly amused as he looked down at her.

“I’m not the one with the accent dude.” Charlie challenged, standing tall on her willow twig legs.

Benny bobbed his head as though he agreed with her. “I’m not from around these parts. My Witch was a transfer from overseas.”

That of course made the two owls stop posturing.

“You’ve flown over the sea?” Dean heard himself ask.

“Nah, was in a cage for most of it,” Benny explained “mighty glad about it though- oceans too huge to fly over alone, stretched out for miles and miles in every direction. You could be flying for days without seeing a speck of land nor even a perch to rest on.”

“That’s big.” Charlie said, Dean cooed lowly in agreement. Very much impressed.

“Ain’t it just.” Benny said, outright smiling now. “You know if the two of you are interested I could tell you a little som’thin som’thin bout it?”

Dean and Charlie exchanged a glance, in a matter of seconds they’d come to a decision without even having to speak a word.

“Alright Mister.” Charlie said finally. Dean nodded and settled down on his legs as he tucked his wings comfortably into his sides. 

“You have our attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A group of Owls is called a Parliament :)
> 
> Also if you have the time Google 'smiling owls' it's very good for the soul.


	16. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is less then impressed by Dean's new friend

Dean hadn’t known how Cas was going to react to Benny but he never pictured it going so…

Well…terribly wrong.

Dean supposed it was sort of his own fault.

He and Benny had been- sort of wrestling for lack of a better term.

“I bet I could take you” Dean had said, admittedly half-jokingly.

Benny had raised an eyebrow, and smirked down at him. “Oh.”

“Hey you’re big man but I’m fast.”

Which-when you think about it- Cas should honestly have expected the logical explanation to why his mate was being pinned to the straw floor by a much larger birds foot.

“Dean!” Cas screeched, dropping out of the sky like a rocket, claws out stretched that would have dug into Benny’s head if Benny hadn’t of dodged and jumped out of the way, swearing under his breath.

“What the-”

“Stay away from him.” Cas growled, _actually growled_ as he skidded to the ground hard and righted himself, placing his body between Deans (who was scrambling to get up) and Benny _._ He raised his wings up close to his head in a fighting stance, shoulders hunched and legs crouched. Despite Cas being significantly smaller than Benny he looked fierce, predatory and for a flashing moment Dean had to wonder if Cas had fought many Owls before. Every feather along his spine was raised high in warning a giant flashing ‘fuck off’ sign directed to Dean’s new friend- who suddenly looked very threatening himself- reacting to Cas’ outright aggression.

“Cas!” Dean squawked and flapped, he jumped quickly between the two birds, back faced to Benny as he tried to catch his mate’s eye. Waves and waves of hostility and aggression were pouring out of Cas’ scent, leaking into the air around them like a black clogging cloud. So much so that it made Dean feel like choking. But the worst of it was the outright fear and worry filling up his scent like a bad taste in Dean’s mouth. Cas hadn’t taken his eyes off Benny since he’d landed- eyeing the larger owl up like an especially annoying piece of prey that he would enjoy very much playing with before he ate.

An intense wave of horror washed through Dean as he realised what his and Benny’s messing around must have looked like to Cas.

“It’s okay!” Dean said quickly, gesturing behind him. “This is Benny. He’s a friend.”

“….Benny…” Cas said dangerously, lowly, his chest heaving. He maintained his stance though, but his eyes had moved off of glaring at Benny, and settled on Dean. If at all possible they looked darker than usual.

Without even having to look behind him, Dean knew Benny was already lowering his wings, dropping out of his fighting stance as easily as he had slid into it.

“Hello brotha.” Benny drawled in his weird accent- though Dean still heard underlining thread of tension beneath his tone- his guard not all the way down.

“I am not your brother.” Cas snarled, wings hunched up to his ears. “I have no possible sibling relation to you.”

If Dean wasn’t so wound up he’d laugh a little at that. “It’s just how he talks Cas, Benny he’s-”

“I do not care.” Cas spat, lowering his wings only so he could press up along side Dean, whistling lowly in his throat as he inspected him over with his beak and eyes. “Are you alright Dean?”

“Cas I’m fine.” Dean sighed, bringing one claw up to brush against Cas’ wing- still puffy and ruffled in his agitation.  “We were just playing round s’all.”

Dean realised he’d said the wrong thing about 0.5 seconds _after_ he said it.

“Playing?” Cas repeated quietly, his scent changing instantly.

Dean let out a wounded chirp. “Oh come on Cas I meant that we were just messing around is all.”

Benny chuckled openly but Cas- If anything Dean’s comment only seemed to make Cas more possessive he- quite suddenly- ensnared Dean in his wings and pulled the smaller Owl against his chest, hugging them tightly together. Dean actually felt it in his back when Cas growled in disapproval and shot Benny an acidic glare.

“This how he always treats ya?” Benny asked Dean, one fuzzy feathered brow raised, his tone disapproving- as though Dean was some lady Owl being mistreated by her mate.

“No Cas is usually- Cas hey!” Dean spluttered after Cas began to nibble on the back of his neck and head a little too viciously.

“Cas,” Dean flapped- or at least tried to. “Stow the macho act okay, Benny’s cool just-” Cas growled impossibly low and squeezed Dean against him tighter, wrapping Dean up in his wings so his primaries brushed against the floor. “Chill dude.”

Dean knew full well what Cas was doing, he was trying to cover Dean in his own scent, show just not on a physical level but on a pheromone level that he had a strong claim on Dean and wasn’t about to take too kindly to other owls snooping around.

Except Benny wasn’t snooping around- in the few hours they’d been talking Dean already now knew that Benny had his eye on a Mexican Spotted Owl called Andrea who roosted up high on one of the top runs and whose wizard was a fifth year Slytherin.

“Well Dean- I do gotta say you sure know how to pick em.” Benny said. Cas’ feathers ruffled dangerously (and Dean had to admit attractively) as Benny continued to tease him. “He’s acting like a besotted fledgling all puffed up and clingy.”

Dean reached around and pulled one of Cas’ wing feathers into his mouth so he could tug on it tightly in warning. “He’s acting like an ass.” Dean snarled, twisting his head around to look his mate in his dark eyes. “Cas seriously-”

Benny chuckled, his chest feathers heaving as he spread out his wings in mock surrender. “I’ll let you sort it out- looks like the two of you need to talk.”

Cas made another hissing growling sound but seemed much happier with Benny’s decision to leave, as he rubbed his cheek into Dean’s feathers.

“Yeah- thanks man and I’m sorry-” _about him_ , Dean said with his eyes, as Benny laughed again and tipped his head in goodbye.

“S’good brotha, you console your mate now.” He grinned. “I’ve gotta go out and see if I can find some gift for Andrea anyway.”

Dean wanted to tell the Grey Owl good luck but he was stalled from speaking by a very insistent (albeit lovely) beak pressed against his own in a claiming kiss.

Dean almost didn’t notice when with one massive beat of his wings Benny was off the ground and flying to his own roost, leaving Cas and Dean alone by their nest. Dean allowed the kiss for a few seconds before he flapped and pulled away.

“Dude-” He broke out of Cas’ hold and stared down his mate frowning at him when Cas made a move to hop forward and bring Dean back into the circle of his wings. “Seriously Cas-stop it.”

"Benny cannot _play_ with you.” Cas said determined, so determined that he managed to bring him and Dean together again- though this time he heeded (or at least attempted to heed) Dean’s warning and just pressed himself against his mate, belly to belly, not trying to hold him with his wings. 

Dean exhaled a breath and gave up. He wrapped his wings around Cas in a light (non-dominating, non-possessing) hug.  He may have squeezed a little tighter when Cas breathed out something that was just short a sigh of relief, as his feathers began to rest and settle back down for the first time since he’d landed in the Owlery.

"Benny can find his own mate to play with.” Cas said decisively.

“I think you’ve got the wrong idea about what I meant by playing Cas.”

“I do not care.” Cas said, though somewhat more calmly than his words suggested. “He needs to know that you are _my_ mate and I am yours.”

Dean couldn’t help the weird little thrill shot through him at Cas’ obvious admittance of possession. He was Cas’ and Cas’ was his- it all made sense in the perfect little way that just sat so right in Dean’s gullet and chest that it took a lot of effort for him to scold Cas instead of praise him.

“Fuck- Cas he already knows alright- the whole freaking Parliament knows- just cool it okay?”  
  
Cas cooed unhappily then rested his head on Dean’s chest, closing his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment of two. Standing together. Cas- to Dean now- smelled like the outside night air, like pine needles and the blood of a fresh kill. He smelled comforting and warm and safe which made Dean relax. Dean could only hope his own scent had the same cooling effect on Cas.     
  
“He is larger than me.” Cas said eventually, voice low as though to keep his words a secret between the two of them.  
  
“I noticed.” Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his beak on the back of Cas’ head once. “Mating crazies got you too huh?”  
  
Cas nodded, slowly, reluctantly into Dean’s chest and his shoulders sagged. “I could barely concentrate on my hunt, I felt myself miss you and want to be with you as though it were a visceral _need_.”

“Yeah well I need you too buddy.” Dean said, resting his chin on Cas’ head.

“I do not like him.” Cas mumbled into Dean’s chest feathers. “Benny.”  
  
“He’s not so bad.” Dean clicked, pulling on Cas’ head feathers till his mate raised his head and his gaze back up to him. Once Dean had Cas’ attention he kissed him chastely, then asked- (bringing the topic to safer territory Cas just needed some time to get to know Benny, to not feel so intimidated by the larger owl)  
  
Dean held Cas for a moment or two, but once his stomach started to growl he released his mate and pressed their cheeks together. “Did you bring anything back for dinner or-”  
  
“A rabbit.” Cas answered at least having the decency to look somewhat ashamed when he added, “I-I dropped it, when I saw you…beneath…him.”  
  
Dean briefly scanned the Owlery floor only to see a small huddle of unfamiliar owls already feasting and fighting over Cas’ kill. Dean couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed- he’d never tasted rabbit before.  
  
He sighed and stepped back, stretching his wings out he turned to Cas with wide eyes and inclined his head behind him to the exit. “Come on- we’ll go out and get something together alright?”

“Alright.” Cas agreed, already seeming much happier for the chance to go out flying with his mate. He raised his white wings up and out and took a running jump into the air and up towards the nearest window.

Dean watched his mate lead the way, Cas was a snowy white blip against the darkness of the night and grey stone walls. He looked a bit like a ghost flying through the night- though luckily he was not as transparent.  
  
“Possessive crazy bastard.” Dean huffed affectionately, before spreading his wings and following his mate out into the night.


	17. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is a very determined Hunter, Castiel makes for amusing prey

Dean flew through the forest canopy, a shadow in the dark- a hunter in the night.

He kept his prey in his sight. Circling above, keeping silent, he had little experience in this- stalking his prey, but that was why he was here after all; to harness his skills as a hunter and provide for his family- his mate.

Dean had a funny feeling his mate would be very happy with his current catch.

Pulling his wings in tight to drop into a dive, Dean fell from the sky like a comet and soared down. Wind whipped back his feathers as he dived, narrowly dodging branches and twigs, skating leaves with the lightest brush of his feathers.

Not giving his prey a chance to escape, Dean arched his strong wings and escaped from the shadows letting out a triumphant and mighty screech as he-

Swooped Cas off his perch, knocking his mate from his branch and sending them both tumbling to the forest floor.

Dean landed on the ground- but not hard enough to hurt. He was sprawled on his back, laughing and hooting as Cas groaned low in this throat and flapped out his wings, buffeting Dean repeatedly in a storm of dirt and feathers as he began to right himself.  
  
“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, looking down on his mate who was still lying in the dirt and grass, laughing so hard he was choking. “You frightened me!”  
  
“Y-you should have se-een your fa-ce.” Dean chuckled, squeezing his eyes shut as he hugged himself with his wings, positively rolling around in his glee. “You looked-you looked-”

Another bout of laughter burst from him, causing Dean to hoot and giggle and squeeze his eyes shut to prevent the tears from springing free.  
  
Cas’ expression eased slightly and he smiled, affectionately down at Dean. “We’re meant to be practising your hunting.” He admonished softly.  
  
“Yeah well-” Dean smirked and wiggled in the dirt, fluffing up his feathers as he gazed up at his mate. “We’re playing now.” He informed Cas, but before Cas could even say anything in reply Dean, pushed himself back up to his feet and spread out his dirt ridden wings, shaking them before he spread them wide and flew off, looking over his shoulder and calling out to Cas. “Tag you’re it.”


	18. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam said that he would come see Dean and so Dean waits for him.

Normally Dean would be all over the chance to go flying with Cas- but today when his mate rubs his beak along his in a familiarly purposeful way, suggesting that they head out to the forest for a couple of hours Dean just squawked and flapped out his wings pushing at Cas to step away.

“Not now Cas.” Dean said pointedly ignoring the way Cas’ wings dropped and the low displeased grumble he made in the back of his throat. “Sam’s coming soon.”

This was a big day for Dean, It had been almost three weeks since he had seen his brother, since he’d first gotten back from delivering his letter to mom and dad. A little under three weeks since Cas and Dean had officially become a bonded pair. This was an important day an important step-

Dean was gonna introduce Sam to Cas.

Then Dean’s fucked up little family would be complete.

He just hoped that Sam didn’t have a problem with the whole ‘dude et dude’ thing.

And that Cas didn’t have a problem with Dean’s brother being a floppy haired human.

At the feeling of Cas nibbling on his smaller neck feathers, Dean sighed with faux suffering and turned his head 180 degrees around.

“Cas, come on,” He implored “don’t be pulling that shit in front of my brother.”

“If your brother is offended by physical affection,” Cas mumbled with a tuft full of Dean’s feathers in his beak, “then he should simply shut his eyes.”

“Cas,” Dean began, shrugging Cas off as he rolled his shoulders, “there’s a difference between being affectionate and trying to start something.”

Cas backed off with his wings extended, he clicked his beak in frustration before moving to Dean's side.

“If you hold no desire to mate with me,” he said primly, “then perhaps you will allow for me to retrieve us some food?”

Cas' inability to sit still was normal for the time. With it being less than a few weeks before the mating season, every owl experienced some bit of pent up energy around this time. The parliament was restless in anticipation, an instinctual thing that even (almost especially) mated pairs were subjected to. 

Dean would have loved in that moment to go out  flying with Cas, honing in on his hunter's skills, practising his technique just to burn of the tickling, insistent energy that was trilling beneath his feathers. 

But Sam said he was coming today- so Dean had to wait for him.

Dean pulled his wings in against his body, flexing ad tensing his muscles in a vain attempt to relieve some of his energy. “You’re asking my permission?”

Cas turned his head, his love heart shaped face perfectly stoic as he looked his mate over. "Yes, perhaps Sam would like some food when he comes."

Despite how Dean was feeling (Irritated, restless, somewhat worried)  he had to repress a small smile. "Sam doesn't eat stuff you can catch on a hunt," he said, shifting his feet on his perch. "He eats people food- burgers, chips pie-"

Maybe Sam was getting Dean some pie, maybe that was why he was late. 

"All the same," Cas said, "would you like for me to hunt us a meal?"

Dean’s stomach- emitting a low ravenous grumble answered Cas' question for him. Dean sighed and focused back in on watching the Owlery entrance. “Yeah- sure.” He said to Cas, eyes focused ahead. “Just ah, be back quick yeah? I don’t want you to miss Sam.”

"I promise." Cas said.

When he brushed the tip of his wing against Dean's side, some of the anxiety coiled up in Dean's gut eased, not all- but enough for Dean to send Cas a pleased coo to his mate, and bid him goodbye with a soft smile.

 

*******

 

When Cas returned almost an hour later Sam still hadn’t come, and Dean was still seated on his perch, looking smaller now that he's hunched his shoulders almost up to his ear tufts, his wings wrapped tightly around himself.  
  
He knew he made a miserable picture, but still Cas didn't have to sound so goddammned empathetic.

“Dean-” Cas said softly, placing the captured  vole down by his feet, pinning it between the thin perch and his claws. “Is it possible that Sam wasn’t coming today?”

“He said he’d be here.” Dean said tightly, refusing to budge. He’d been sitting in the one spot since Cas had left and he wasn’t planning on moving now. “He said he had tests and stuff going on at the moment, thats’why he was too busy to meet you before.” Dean glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye, hunkering down lower in on himself. “He said he’d be here.”

"Dean" Cas said quietly, his big black eyes stared at the side of Dean's face. "please eat something."

Cas' sweet scent was filled with worry, dry and acidic it threaded through the air and didn't exactly help ease Dean's own anxiety. What if something had happened to Sam and that was why he couldn't make it? What if he had had a fall in Quidditch or- or a spell had backfired?

What if Sam had tripped and fallen down those magical moving stairs?? Dean knew from the first day he saw them that those things were a safety hazard just waiting to happen.

Cas however wasn't worried about those things, from his scent Dean could tell that the brunt of Cas' worry was focused on _him_.

Dean didn't want Cas to be worried about him. He didn't want Cas to worry about anything.

And so; Dean ate the offered vole, organs bones, fur and everything all went down his gullet. He didn't feel hungry any more, his worry blocking out his appetite, but it made Cas feel better when Dean swallowed the vole whole and if something so little could ease the conflicted expression from Cas' face than Dean was willing to eat a hundred voles.

They returned to waiting for Sam after Dean had eater. His gullet felt bloated and full from his feed, but it did help to ease the uncomfortable achy-ness Dean has been feeling for the last while.

When the minutes stretched out into another hour, Cas spoke up again. 

“Is it possible that Sam forgot about your appointment today?”

 _Appointment_  ...that made it sound like a reluctant thing, something Sam didn’t want to do.

Sammy wanted to meet Cas though right? He wanted to see Dean?

Dean swallowed roughly his feathers bristling. “Forgot, yeah ah. Yeah I’m sure that’s it.”

“Dean-”

“I’m gonna just, I’ll stay here you know." Dean cut Cas off, shifting one foot, then the next along the perch. "Just in case. He’s probably just late.”

“I too shall stay.” Cas said resolutely. Dean could see him settle on the perch beside him with purpose. Making himself comfortable and extending his wings out slightly for balance. “It is my experience that humans are often frazzled and forgetful. It is most likely that your arrangement simply slipped his mind.”

_Not Sam.  Sammy’s not like that- he said he’d come today._

Dean said nothing in reply, but when a few moments later Cas shuffled up Dean's side, and wrapped one wing around him, Dean didn't think of himself any less when he leant into Cas' heat and buried himself in the taller Owls white chest feathers.

They didn't say anything both just watching the entrance to the Owlery intently- looking or any sing of shaggy brown hair and a blue silver scarf. 

It took until the sun began to sink below the horizon and the sky began  to darken that Dean realised that Sam wasn’t coming.

 

 

 

  
  
  
**(Fabulous fanart by write4nom.tumblr.com)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Plot? Angst? Something resembling a Cliffhanger?? But Jes this is a fluffy owl fic with fluffy owl chapters?? What is this atrocity we are reading?
> 
> Yes plot has emerged, and some angst, But this fic is meant to be feel good so rest assured it won't remain that way for long!!! 
> 
>  


	19. Avoiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't happy, either is Sam and Castiel for that matter.

Three days later Sam did show up.

He didn’t look hurt or injured or maimed- so he’d simply forgotten then.

Yeah well maybe Dean forgot how to fly down from the tallest perch in the Owlery.

How’d Sam like that then huh?

…apparently not a lot.

“Dean?” Sam called his voice echoing throughout the Owlerly ruffling more than just a few birds feathers. “Dean?”

Cas landed beside Dean on the otherwise empty perch, his eyes narrowed down into a frown, his feathers puffed slightly. “Beloved.” He said, brushing a wing against Dean’s side. “Sam is calling for you.”

“Yeah. Heard.” Dean clipped, before snapping his beak forcibly shut.

Cas shuffled his feat, obviously uncomfortable and taken aback. “Are you not- are you not going to go down to him?”

“Nup.”

Sam’s calls continued throughout, Dean knew that if he were to look down he’d be able to see the brown headed wonder, walking around the Owlery floor. “DE-EAN?”

Dean shut his eyes and hunched his shoulders, his ear tufts twitched with every sounding of his name from his brother’s lips. “DE-EAN?”

It continued on for several minutes, until Dean couldn’t take it any more.

“Cas, I kinda wanna be alone right now.” Dean felt sick in his gullet, the Owlery suddenly too stuffy and hot to be comfortable. He felt jittery down to his toes- like he needed to fly or just do something. Something that could take his mind off of Sam and something to grab his attention.

This time it was Cas who said Dean’s name, his tone equally but somewhat more devastatingly sadder than Sam’s. “Dean-”

“Please Cas just-urgh” Dean puffed out his feathers in frustration, and shook his head, stretching out his wings, almost clipping Cas on the side of the face. “I’m going out.” He said and leapt for the perch wings outstretched. For a moment Dean though Cas was going to follow, but the other owl respected his wishes, though wasn’t able to hold in his squawked shout of Dean’s name.

“Don’t wait up.” Dean called back, beating against the air with his strong wings as he soared out of the Owlery pointedly avoiding looking down to the floor.

 

 

 

***

Castiel was not a happy owl.

Generally he considered himself a content owl- since his mating with Dean he been ecstatic, practically blissful- but at the moment, at this current point of time, a dark cloud had overshadowed over Castiel’s nest, Castiel’s mate…

Castiel was not a happy owl. 

He had never had a family, and as such had never had to endure the dramas and tribulations of nest siblings and relatives. Aside from Jessica he’d been on his own since he was an egg (when he had told Dean this, bundled up against his mate, sharing the warmth of their nest, the other owl had been shocked, wondering how Castiel had survived to maturity, a question Castiel himself was not entirely sure of). So yes Castiel was navigating unfamiliar territory when it came to the Winchester brothers- brothers in all the ways that counted. Yet despite his utter most loyalty and devotion to Dean, Castiel knew it hurt his mate deeply to be at odds with his human brother.

So once again Castiel approached the young wizard.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel said landing lightly beside the boy who was seated on one of the few chairs in the Owlery, looking about as dejected as his brother (but in a more human way).

Obviously the boy had been hoping for Dean’s appearance for he’d raised his head quickly, eyes wide , only to frown and have his eyes flicker with something just short of grief once he realised it was Castiel seated beside him.

“You’re not Dean- you’re ah, Jess’ bird... _Castiel_.”

The familiarity in Sam’s tone suggested that he knew Jessica- more so than he had before.

It proved that Castiel’s plan had worked, but at what cost?

Castiel knew how distracting the mating drive could be from all other things- and it wasn’t even just the physical aspect of it either. But just because Sam was newly mated, or in the midst of courting did not mean he could ignore his family.

It did not mean he could upset Castiel’s mate.

“Are you a friend of Dean’s,” Sam asked, frowning lightly at Castiel in confusion, “do you know where he is?”

“Dean is gone.” Castiel answered, knowing the boy couldn’t understand him but answering anyway. It seemed rude to sit in silence with the human even if his negligence had caused Castiel’s mate such pain.

Sam hung his head and looked down at his hands, folding and unfolding them in his lap. “Dean’s upset with me isn’t he?”

Castiel cocked his head. Surly that much was obvious, even if the young wizard couldn’t speak owl.

“I just- I lost track of time, and Jess wanted me to help her out in the greenhouse.” Sam spoke as if Castiel was another human, as if there was a running conversation between them.  “It’s not as though Dean’s been alone- I mean he’s got you right?”

Castiel’s chest feathers puffed up slightly at the young wizards words. “Yes,” Castiel answered, then amended slowly, “but he wanted you. Your brother cares deeply for you Sam.” Castiel clicked his beak, thinking over his words before he said them. “He was hurt that you had forgotten about him.”

“I’ve gotta make it right.” Sam said resolutely, looking up and across the Owlery.

“Yes.” Castiel answered.

“I’ve gotta make it up to him.” Sam continued.

Castiel bobbed his head. “Yes.”

“Can you- god I don’t even know if you understand me-” Sam ran a hand through his hair, pulling the dark tendrils back from his face, “but could you tell Dean I will be back tomorrow? And the day after and the day after until he forgives me?”

“Dean will forgive you Sam.” Castiel told him, “he loves you.”

“I gotta thank you, you know, for umm- for giving me Jess’s letter.” Sam’s cheeks were tinged with red, as a small smile found its way to his lips. “I’ve got friends now and- and Jess is really nice and her hair smells of strawberries-” as though realising what he said Sam laughed nervously, and fidgeted with the end of his blue and silver scarf. “I mean just- thanks whether it was a fluke or on purpose just thanks Castiel.”

“Could you tell Dean that for me?” Sam continued, standing up, “That I’m not alone anymore?”

“You can tell Dean yourself once the two of you reconcile.” Castiel replied, shifting his wings.

Sam pulled his hands deep into his robe pockets, lifting his shoulders up to his ears as he stood over Castiel looking down at the Barn owl. “Well,” he cast one last glance around the Owlery- one last check to see if Dean was around. He deflated slightly when he realised Dean was nowhere to be see, Castiel himself felt a pang of sympathy for the young wizard, one that stirred uncomfortably in his gizzard. “See ya Castiel.”

“Good bye Sam.” Castiel said watching the young witch leave. He sighed once Sam was out of sight, and stretched out his wings. Perhaps Charlie would like some company until Dean returned.


	20. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day Sam and Dean are brothers.

Dean was just in the worst mood.

Like seriously the worst, like stomp your feet and peck at the floor kind of fuming.

Really he didn’t quite know how his mate was putting up with him.

Well at least Cas  _had been_ putting up with him, right up until Dean snapped at him just a minute ago- not even sure himself why or how it started. Though he certainly knew how it ended. Which was with Cas backing away from him, his feathers puffed threateningly, his eyes, dark black pinpoints that burnt into Dean’s feathers with their intensity.

“Do not snap at me.” Cas squawked, spreading his wings out, making himself bigger than Dean. It would have more intimidating if it wasn’t actually Cas doing it. “Do not let your own frivolous frustrations with your brother colour how you speak and feel towards me.”

“Cas-”

“You do not get to release your anger at your brother on me.” Cas continued derailing Dean’s attempt to speak. “I am your _mate_ , your _partner_ , and despite you acting so childishly I _deserve_ your respect.”

Dean hung his head, thoroughly scolded. Something like shame curled in his gullet as he lowered himself further to the floor, head bowed- unable to look his Mate in the eye. Things had been tense recently and maybe Dean was somewhat responsible for that- but it wasn’t purely him at least.

It probably would have helped if Sam wasn’t constantly around, calling out for Dean and putting him (and the whole Parliament) on edge.

Dean had already overheard several whispered comments of him to ‘control his witch’, and noticed some less than subtle stares.

It was Cas’ voice, resigned, frustrated that broke Dean from his thoughts.

"Until you have gotten over this petty feud,” Cas growled, lowering his wings and turning away with a prim huff, feathers already softening but still none the less frazzled, “our nest is not open to you. You can sleep in the forest or roost above.”

Dean felt his beak pop open. Instantly the urge rose within him to do anything possible to please his mate, to avoid getting into trouble- it almost overshadowed his stubbornness, almost but not quite.

“Cas,” Dean implored stepping forward, “hey come ‘on, don’t be like that.”

Castiel turned his back on him, though he turned his head slightly to glare at Dean from the corner of his eye. “I will not let you bring this dark cloud into our nest.”

Dean’s feathers fluffed out in further surprise. “Black mail- you’re _blackmailing_ me?”

“ _Talk to your brother Dean_.” Castiel growled, stomping away, “or whatever is the equivalent for you two.”

 

***

 

It was an hour or so later when Sam arrived back at the Owlery, just as he had the last four days, bag slung over his shoulder. Dean watched him arrive from the top roost, every feather tip in him felt tense. His feet gripped the bannister beneath him tightly, his claws digging into the wood slightly. He shook his head, watching as Sam dejectedly sat on the only stool within the whole Owlery, wondering how he got himself into these messes.

There was a draft up here, in the roost, and the wood was hard, nowhere near as comfortable as the soft, plush cushion that was his and Cas nest. There was no extra warmth here either from Cas’ body, pressed flush and comfortable against Dean’s own, encircled by Dean’s wings.

No up here Dean was well and truly alone- more so than he had been all week.

At least when he didn’t have Sam he still had Cas- but now he didn’t have either.

There was really only one course of action.

Feeling weighted down like he’d swallowed a stone, Dean steeled himself and spread his wings, jumping from the perch and flying through the air, his sight set on the form of his brother below.

“Ah, hey Sam.” Dean whistled unhappily, waddling forward. His wings shuffled placatingly as his side, as he came to a stop on the bench beside his brother, his smaller feathered body just out of reach.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, relief mixed with surprise written clearly over his face. “Oh god Dean-look I’m sorry I forgot to come see you before, its just schools been hectic you know and- that’s not, I know that’s not really a good an excuse-”

“You think?” Dean asked, trying to turn his annoyance into patience.  

“I-I met someone.” Sam said, his cheeks stained high with a splash of red. “Her name is Jess, she’s-she’s gorgeous and funny and smart.”

The name piqued some sort of remembrance in Dean, and it took only a second for him to place it. When he did, a swell of affection rose within him, squashing down the days previous hurt and frustration as easily as one would squash a bug.  “Jess? _Cas’_ Jess?”

“It’s actually because of your friend Castiel that I got the chance to talk to her.” Sam went on, smiling to himself smiling stupidly at the ceiling.

Shit- Sammy was, Sammy seriously  _liked_ this girl.

And apparently Cas had been the one to introduce them.

That sly bastard.

Dean, even after everything, found himself chuckling, God he loved that big dumb bird more than reason could explain.

Sam seemed to notice the shift in Dean’s mood. With only the slightest hesitation, he reached out with one hand and gently stroked the feathers at the tip of Dean’s head.

“So-ah I’ve kinda been preoccupied with that- I mean  _her_ .” If at all possible Sam blushed harder. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, an uncharacteristically nervous gesture. “I’ve made some friends Dean- but along the way I forgot about the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Dean swallowed heavily at that. Opening his eyes (which had closed from Sam’s grooming) and glancing up at his brother wishing not for the first time that there was no language barrier between them- sure they could communicate well enough, with actions and looks alone, but that didn’t have the same ease- the same meaning as actually getting to speak to his little brother would have had.

There was only so much Dean could say with actions and nuzzles alone.

“You big softie.” Dean said, hopping forward to bury his beak against Sam’s chest. When he felt the young Wizards fingers start to comb through his feathers, the tight knot of anxiety he’d been holding in his chest for days eased. Before it became too unmanly, he pulled back and nipped Sam lightly on the wrist. “Sammy, you got a mate! Never thought the day would come.”

“So I take that as I’m forgiven?” Sam said smiling down at Dean as he stroked his head jovially. “Cos umm,” he shrugged, and gestured to the bag seated beside him. “I kinda brought this slice of pie-”

If it were any possible for Dean’s eyes to become larger in that moment they would have. “Oh god.” He whispered reverently, eyes fixed on Sam’s hands that ducked into his bag before pulling out a medium plastic container.

“And I was thinking maybe you’d like to share it with me?” Sam asked, popping the lid. Dean’s mouth practically watered once the sweet, cinnamon smell of apple pie wafted from the container.

“Sammy,” Dean said, looking up at the young teen, affection soaking his voice, “you’re the best brother an owl could ask for.”


	21. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Benny talk while Dean has a revelation- one he quickly represses, much in the Winchester way...

Mating season was just around the corner. The whole Owlery was tense with a toxic mix of excitement and mating drive. Females were busy preening their feathers and sharpening their beaks, the males were preoccupied with staking out their territories and honing in on their hunting skills, ready and eager to present only the best of their kills to their potential mates.

Dean however, was doing none of this. For the last few hours he had been out by the Quidditch grounds, chasing and being chased by Sam

Now that things were settled with Sam, Dean felt a lot happier and thankfully he was allowed back in his nest, Cas’ ban lasting about as long as their courting did (which was to say not long at all). All was right in Dean’s world and he felt blissfully, hopelessly, and ridiculously happy.

Still, the dynamic of the Owlery was changing with the onset of the mating season. Owls were acting weird in Dean’s opinion, doing things they normally wouldn’t do, acting in ways they normally wouldn’t. That fact was only confirmed in Dean’s head when he swooped into the Owlery, headed straight for his nest and was gifted with the sight of something he had never thought he’d see.

Cas and Benny.  _Talking_ .

_Civilly_ .

Landing with a light thud, Dean approached the two birds, trepidation in each step. It seemed like a rule of nature that the two larger owls did not get along with each other. Benny, with his easy charm and calm demeanour unaccustomed to the likes of Cas with all his stoicism and wit. While Cas didn’t like Benny- well, simply because the Grey Owl liked Dean, which in Castiel’s opinion he found (somehow?) threatening.

Cas was the first to notice Dean’s approach. He swivelled his head 180 degrees around, faced his mate with a softening gaze. “Hello Dean,” he chirped, voice low.

“Hey Cas,” Dean gave his mate a chaste, greeting kiss, before settling beside him and turning to the even larger Grey owl before them. “Benny hey, ah what are you two talking about?”

It was actually Cas, instead of Benny who answered.

“Benny, like myself was not born a domesticated owl.” Cas explained,  “We were just discussing hunting tactics.”

“And stories.” Benny intoned, an impressed inflection undercutting his words. “Dean did you know ya mate ‘ere once faced up against a Fox?”

A thrum of worry stabbed Dean in the gut as he sucked in a tight breath. Cas fought a fox? What is he had been hurt? What is he had been killed?

He knew it was stupid, Cas was right here- obviously he hadn’t been hurt at least not severely. But still the prospect of ‘what if’ weighed heavily on Dean, and he felt an uncomfortable trail of ice settle in his veins. Cas was an accomplished fighter, a accomplished hunter- he and Benny both had lived without humans for a time, they could protect themselves and their mates were something to ever threaten them.

Dean couldn’t even do that, let along  _provide_ Castiel a family  _to_ protect.

Ok-wow… _that_ thought had been completely random and not at all what Dean had thought he felt…

“He was quite the opponent.” said Castiel, his chest puffing forward with pride. His tone of voice, the smile to his eyes, pulling Dean from his fog. “But I remained unscathed.”

Dean tried to ease the anxiety in his gizzard. He tried to keep his voice cool- trying to sound impressed rather than fearful.  _What is something had of happened to Cas?_ “Wow Cas that’s crazy man-” he said nudging his mate with his wingtip “why would you do something like that?”

In answer to Deans touch Castiel spread one wing and wrapped it along Dean’s back over his shoulder drawing Dean closer to him. Normally Dean would melt into the touch, but it did little to relax him now, Cas’ calming scent almost entirely blocked out by the foggy half-formed thoughts filling up his mind.

Cas- when he spoke, sounded as if he was remembering a sad memory. Though Dean was far too involved in his own thoughts to offer the other owl comfort.

“He was slaughtering a roost of chickens with whom I had shared some amicable conversation.” Cas answered, expression suddenly grim.

“What about you brotha?” Benny asked fixing his acid yellow eyes on Dean. Effectively shifting the conversation away from Cas’ past. “Got any hunting stories to tell?”

Dean clicked his beak and ducked his head. He’d never hunted much before, Cas was still teaching him some of the more refined techniques- even then the Owlery usually provided enough food, or Cas himself, Sam even often came hand in hand with treats and slices of pie.

Dean had never had a reason to hunt for his own food, he supposed he should consider himself lucky in that respect, though he couldn’t help but feel as though he was missing out on something. Especially now.

“Ah- I sorta grew up in the suburbs with Sam and stuff, I was mainly staying inside but ummm,” he said, keenly aware of both Cas’ and Benny’s eyes on him. “I did catch a rat once- but it turned out to be a sock.”

There was a moment of silence before Benny, tilted back with his whole body and let out a chest heaving laugh.

Dean involuntarily pressed closer to Cas’ side.

"God that’s just-” Benny hooted, his laugh almost choking him, “that’s precious.”

Dean’s feathers ruffled and he was about to snap at the larger bird, at least until he felt Cas’ beak nibble at the feathers at the back muffling a small affectionate laugh into Dean’s neck.

“My fearless hunter.” Cas murmured, trying to muffle his chuckling against Dean’s feathers.

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up.” Dean snarled, glaring down at his feet. “It’s fucking hilarious.”

“It’s endearing.” Castiel said, pulling back so he could kiss Dean’s cheek, then between his eyes. “You’re endearing, Dean.”

Warmth, unwitting and calming, bubbled up in Dean’s chest at Castiel’s reverent kisses.

“And the two of you are sickening.” Benny huffed, though not without his own affection.

Dean shot the larger owl a glare that could topple castles. Castiel merely blinked, then l=cocked his head looking at something up and over Benny’s shoulder.

“Hmmm,” he said, cocking his head further to the side, as though to examine what he could see from a different angle. “I had no idea Andrea would be so receptive to Raphael’s courting gifts.”

“What?!” With a bustling, flurry of feathers and kicked up straw, Benny spun around, squawking as he stretched his massive wings out wide, searching for Andrea.

Dean laughed at the sight of the great big grey owl so hopelessly ruffled. Cas hid a pleased coo into his feathers, far too smug for Benny’s liking.

When he realised that Cas was just messing with him, Benny’s feathers settled again, he looked over his shoulder at the two of them, his expression wholly unimpressed. “Alright, alright I can take a hint, feathers.” He said, rolling his eyes at the two of them as he lifted, off, “one of me is definitely not enough to take on the two of you.”

"And don’t you forget it.” Dean called, as Benny swept up with his wings and towards the top rafters, probably going to find Andrea.

“Benny intends to court Andrea in the coming season.” Castiel said, watching Benny’s departing form, black eyes intent, and shining in the afternoon light.  “I must admit I feel somewhat reassured. Perhaps I was wrong to think so poorly of Benny at our first meeting. He is actually quite interesting.”

Dean huffed a laugh and pulled on Cas’ feathers. “Hey, feathers- over here.”

“Why Dean if I didn’t know better I would surmise that you were jealous.”

“Jealous pffft.” Deans scoffed, stretching his wings out before resettling them by his sides. “Hey- you hungry? Wanna go catch something? Maybe you could teach me some moves mister expert hunter.”

There must have been something in Dean’s expression- or his voice, for Castiel turned, his face suddenly serious, voice subdued. “Dean, you do know that just because you are a less than adequate hunter-”

“Cas-”

“And because you have lived your life domesticated-”

“Cas-“ Dean said again, knowing where this was going, “come’on-”

“That that does not make you an less of a desirable mate, and less of an amazing owl.” Cas finished, sincerity dripping from his words, flustering Dean and causing him to bristle and turn away. It was unfair how easily a simple word or look from Cas could make all of Dean’s insides melt into a soppy girly pool in his chest.

“Gee- thanks Cas.” He said rolling his eyes. “That doesn’t make me feel condescended  _at all._ ”

“You’re welcome.” said Cas, lovingly.

Dean just stared up at his mate, beak parted slightly. 

It was another few seconds before Castiel blinked, and his eyes narrowed in sudden questioning. “That was sarcasm wasn’t it?” he asked.

As Dean’s chest swelled with sudden love for his weird and hopeless mate, he couldn’t help smiling.

“Yeah.” He said, pressing a kiss to the nearest part of Cas he could reach, that being the arch of his wing. “It was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owls are one of the most successful birds of prey out there! An Owl's flight is silenced by special wing feathers, that muffle the sound of the air rushing over the surface of the wing. This allows an Owl to hunt by stealth, taking their victims by surprise. It also allows the Owl to listen for prey movements while still flying.


	22. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mating season and Charlie, Dean and Cas need some air

The Owlery stunk of pheromones and mating drive.

Which was why, Cas, Dean and Charlie were all outside. Residing in the forest, until it too would be overwhelmed by newly courting pairs intending to make use of the privacy and mate.  During that time the Owlery would be all but abandoned, free to air out and be cleaned before the parliament would return in scatterings of sated pairs and blissful coos. Nests would be made, families and territories would be solidified, and eventually eggs would be laid and raised and loved-

There was a certain frenzy that came over some of the owls after the heat and fog of the mating season, that seemed to centre entirely and hopelessly around eggs. On having children and raising a family.

Dean didn’t want any part of it- and if he felt a particularly hard sting in the middle of his chest every time the knowledge of just how empty his and Cas’ nest was with just the two of them inside, he choose to bury it down deep and ignore it.

“Hey check it out.”  Charlie chirped, kicking with her foot a large oval shaped stone. It was creamy white in colour “Kinda looks like an egg right?”

A significant pang pierced Dean’s chest, and he pressed his head under the chin of the owl next to him- Castiel, his mate, all that he would ever need and most certainly enough to keep him happy.

Castiel misconstrued Dean sudden decision to be close, and began affectionately nibbling at the back of his neck.

“I swear being around pair bonds this time of year is almost as bad as hanging around the single owls.” Charlie said, looking up disdainfully at him from her position beneath their branch.

Dean groaned and rolled his shoulders, jostling Cas. He opened one eye and looked down at Charlie, allowing Cas to get back to preening. “Come on Charlie it’s not so bad.” He said.

“I think it’s rather pleasant.” Cas said. At least Dean thought that was what he said, it was a bit hard to hear when Cas spoke with his beak dug into Dean’s feathers.

Cas made a soft sound in the back of his throat and curled one wing around Dean, drawing them together. He kept his wing up, feathers spread, acting as a curtain enclosing Dean and him in their own private world. Felling all traces of tension leave him, replaced by a curling heat, Dean turned his head and groomed Castiel’s wing, running his beak along the strong primaries, nipping playfully at the downy underside. 

“Oh, come on guys not where I can see you.” Charlie lamented.

“Then turn away.” Dean said from behind Cas’ wing. He found himself sinking easily into the comfort and love Castiel offered him freely.

“I hate you both.” Charlie groaned. Dean could hear her begin to hop away, twigs snapping beneath her feet. “Don’t come back to the nests stinking of your weird love pheromones alright? Get it all out of your system without adding more stink to the Owlery.”

“Good bye Charlie!” Castiel called out, before continuing to nuzzle Dean’s back, chest and head, peppering him with affectionate kisses.

“Wow.” Dean laughed, buffeting Cas with his wings, and he hopped back putting Distance between them. “You are such an asshole.”

“I do try.” Cas intoned.  “I shouldn’t tease her I know, but her embarrassment is amusing.”

Dean looked over to his mate just in time to see Cas’ eyes snap up from Dean’s tail feathers. His own feathers roused in response. He loved Cas, his dark intelligent eyes, his sharp beak and glossy white feathers. Dean could spend hours just staring at him. The thought that they were actually mates and Dean could touch Castiel, well, sometimes Dean felt as though he hadn’t truly processed it yet.

“Hey” he said, and shifted his wings, hopping back into Castiel’s space. “Do you actually wanna?”

“You are insatiable Dean.” Castiel said but nipped at Dean’s wing feathers dragging Dean closer to him.

“You love me.” Dean said.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Castiel answered.

Dean forgot about the egg like rock on the floor.


	23. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets another Owl- her name is Lisa

It was eerie how empty the Owlery was now that the newly mated pairs had left.

It was quiet…too quiet.

And it didn’t help that Dean was being stared at by a Tawny fish Owl.

She was across the other side of the Owlery, nestled in one of the nesting spaces. Her eyes were a bright yellow, staring out at Dean from the shaded cover of her nest.

Dean cocked his head, hopping forward. The Tawny Fish Owl didn’t move and ounce or make any gesture that Dean’s advance was unwelcome. She stayed seated in her nest and patiently awaited him to approach her.

Neither spoke until Dean was less than a meter away, he flew up to the roost just outside the others owls nest and settled down, leaving between them enough space that was polite in unfamiliar company.

She smelt fresh, clean, and not at all pheromone ridden like every single other owl during this time.

She was weird, kinda like Cas in that way. Dean felt an instant affinity to her.

“Ah- Hey.” Dean said, shifting till he was more comfortable seated on the perch.

“Hello.” The other owl answered. She made no move to get up from her nest and instead gazed at Dean as if he was being particularly odd. “You’re not with your mate.” She said finally.

Dean blushed and shrugged. “I’ve been with my mate for a while, the whole honey moon phase has sorta worn off.”

“Castiel.” The other owl said, the name sounding stilted, foreign coming from her beak.  “That’s his name right? You’re mate.”

“Yep.”

“He’s male.” She said needlessly.

She sounded neither approving nor disapproving, just stating a fact.

Still, Dean shook out his feathers bristling. “Yeah I- ah, kinda noticed.”

“I’m Lisa.” Lisa said, her gaze softening. “Matthew and I have been together for a while as well. He’s out hunting now.” She smiled to herself then looked down, Dean followed her gaze, finding himself staring at the rim of her nest.

“One of us has to stay with the egg.” She explained to him.

Dean chirped at that. He hopped closer, barely aware he was doing so until the base of his perch met the wall. Lisa smelled sweet like honey- but not with mating scent, she had already laid her egg for the season.

“Egg?” he asked. Stopping himself from impeding upon the other owls personal space as he leant over to try and get a look inside the nest.

Lisa laughed softly, amused by Dean’s excitement. “Would you like to see him?” she said, shifting her weight as she rose.

“A him huh?” Dean smiled.

“I can tell.” Lisa said happily. She shifted to the back of the nest, exposing the smooth, white shell of her unborn child.

Lisa’s egg was possibly one of the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen. It was more circle than oval really, smooth, glossy and warm looking- Dean bet, he could tell that the egg would be warm. It was a creamy white, but not so much that it would hurt to have the sun shining on it. All in all, it was very beautiful- precious in such a way that Dean couldn’t believe that there was a little chick inside. Just waiting to hatch.

“It’s- he’s very small.” Dean said eventually, his voice thick.

“Well he’s just a chick silly.” Lisa cooed, though her chest was puffed out in pride, preening under the attention Dean was giving her child. “One day he’ll grow up big and strong like his father.”

For just a second Dean tried to imagine having an egg that would grow up big and strong like him- maybe even Cas.

A chick that took after Cas would be amazing- precious and beautiful in a hundred different ways.

“Aren’t you afraid that you’ll-” Dean shrugged and flapped his wings, casting the egg a pointed look, “ _you know_ .”

“Squash him?” Lisa laughed. “No I’m his mother. I love him too much.”

Dean nodded as though he understood. It seemed hard to believe that someone could sit on an egg for so long and  _not_ worry about that. “He’s just so small.”

“Yeah.” Lisa said, seating herself back down. The egg was swallowed up beneath her, Dean almost made a move to protest, but he stopped himself just in time.

“You know Dean- it’s not too late for you to have an egg of your own.”

Dean froze at her words, knowing exactly what she meant by them.

The mating season was not over, there would still be some unclaimed females eagerly looking for mates.

But Dean  _already_ _had_ _a mate._

“I mean no disrespect to Castiel-” Lisa added quickly, spreading one wing placating. “It’s just you look like you’d make a great father, you look like you want this, a family.”

“Cas  _is_ my family.”

“I understand that I do.” Lisa agreed “And I’m sure Castiel is a fantastic mate, but-”

Dean didn’t want to hear it, didn’t want to hear it-

“But there’s just some things that your life will be lacking because you’ve chosen to pair bond- with a male. This is- this is one of those things.”

Dean stretched out his wings and turned his head.

“I should go find Cas.” He said, readying for flight.

“Dean-” Lisa said, making him pause. “I’m sorry.” She said. She sounded as though she really meant it.

“What are you-” Dean swallowed, his beak clicked as his wings remained outstretched. “What’s his name?”

Lisa settled more fully into her nest, and a look of pure love, swept over her features. “Matty wants to name him Fry.” She said, affection coating her words. “But I’m thinking Ben- Benjamin.”

“Ben.” Dean nodded then looked away. “S’good name.”

“Dean-” Dean remained still letting her speak. “Come see us when he’s hatched okay? I want Ben to meet you, you and Castiel.”

Despite himself some of the tension eased out of Dean’s joints. “Thanks.” He said, then nothing else. The wind through his feathers was a welcome respite, the open air of the Hogwarts grounds equally freeing. Dean inhaled deeply, wings pulling against the air as he soared. He had no direction in mind, searching for Cas was not a matter of instinct or knowledge.

All Dean had to do was follow his heart.  


	24. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Andrea give Cas some advice, while Dean finally sets the record straight.

Benny liked to consider himself a patient owl.

That was of course until he met Dean and Castiel.

“Dean is upset.” Came Castiel’s voice somewhere to Benny’s left. The big, Grey owl, cocked his head, and withdrew his beak from preening Andrea’s wing feathers.

There stood Castiel, black eyes and love-heart face, thankfully, turned politely away from the other couple.

“Andrea this is Castiel-” Benny intoned, straightening as he pushed closer to Andrea the rabbit he’d caught for her, “Castiel, Andrea.”

Andrea, smiled and rolled her shoulders back, flattening some of her roused spotted feathers. “Hello.” She said, her accent thick like golden honey.

“Hello.” Castiel said, in that deadpanned way of his. “I’m sorry to interrupt your courting but Benny I must speak with you.”

Benny’s gullet dropped. He liked the other owl enough, sure. Castiel was an admirable bird, clearly strong and resourceful. He liked to think that Cas viewed him the same way. They each had a mutual understanding of tolerance, and begrudging respect.

But Castiel was also completely and hopelessly in love with Dean- who may have just been the only owl as clueless as he was.

“Cas- brotha,” Benny said as patiently and calmly as he could, “we’re sort of in the middle of something.”

Castiel’s eyes flashed as he turned his head, eyeing Benny and Andrea from head to foot, before he cocked his head to the side and said simply; “you’ve offered this rabbit with the intention of copulation, yes I know but Benny this is dire. Dean is acting withdrawn, sad and he keeps picking up stones when we hunt and nuzzling them.”

Benny clicked his beak shut, mulling over the other birds words. Since the beginning of his new mating with Andrea Benny had given little notice or time to the lives of the other owls, he had expected that everyone was as blissfully happy as he was- perhaps that was not the case.

“Feathers- have you maybe thought about talking to Dean about this?” he asked the Barn Owl.

Castiel lowered his head, one foot scuffing at the straw ground. “Dean does not respond positively to emotional vulnerability.” He said.

Benny scoffed that was an understatement.

“Perhaps he’s feeling unfulfilled?” Andrea offered, pressing in close to Benny’s side. Her scent was intoxicating, a spicy heat filled mix that made Benny weak in the legs.

"I can assure you Dean is very much fulfilled.” Castiel intoned, dark eyes pressing into Andrea.

If Benny wasn’t so fully aware of the fact that Andrea could take perfectly good care of herself he may have felt threateningly protective.

“No I mean-he’s feeling unfulfilled in some other aspect of his life.” Andrea amended.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “He and Sam have never been closer.”

“Sam?” Andrea asked, though she focused the question on Benny.

“Dean’s Wizard.” Benny explained, wrapping one wing around her shoulders.

“Oh.” Andrea offered, turning back to Castiel, she said. “Castiel- it sounds to me that Dean is egg-sick.”

“Egg…sick?” Castiel said each of the two word particularly slowly.

Andrea nodded. “It means Dean wants an egg- he’s been acting strange, like he’s uncomfortable in your nest, like its empty? Being attracted to egg shaped objects, such as stones and rocks-”

“Oh.” Castiel said evenly, looking down. “I see.”

There was a silence in which neither of the three birds spoke.

“I’m sorry brotha.” Benny said eventually, feeling the weight of Castiel’s sudden displacement as though a physically tangible thing.

Castiel nodded, but didn’t meet his gaze. “Perhaps I should discuss this with Dean.”

“I think it would be for the best Castiel.” Andrea told him.

Castiel nodded again, then straightened his back, arching his wings up prepared for flight. “Thank you Andrea, Benny.” He said looking to each of them in turn, his expression unreadable, yet his voice was soft. “I am leaving now.”

"S’long Castiel.” Said Benny.

“It was nice to meet you.” Andrea added.

“And I you. Enjoy your copulation.” Castiel said, before without much preamble, he rose into the air with a few flaps of his wings, and flew- presumably in the direction of his mate.

“I feel so bad for them.” Andrea said eventually, her body a warm weight against Benny’s side.

Benny just hummed in response, then proceeded to groom Andrea’s head feathers tenderly with his beak.

 

*******

 

The view from the ledge of the Ravenclaw tower was breathtaking. Enough so that Dean felt as though he could happily sit here for hours. Soaking up the setting sun, watching as the sky shifted from the bright flaring of red, orange and yellow to the deeper, cooler colours of night time. This was possibly Dean's favourite time of day- soaked in from his favourite spot in the whole of Hogwarts. Apart from his nest of course, Cas and their nest was by far the best place in the whole school grounds- possibly the whole world.

Even if it had been feeling a little roomier than normal lately.

“Dean?”

“Hey Cas.” Dean smiled as his mate landed beside him, the wind from his descent ruffling Dean’s feathers slightly. “I was just thinking about heading out to the Black lake, wanna have a fly round?”

Castiel smiled, soft and sweet, and pressed in against Dean’s side. “In a moment.” He said, a warm weight against Dean’s wing. “I actually wanted to ask you something.”

God Cas was comfy. Dean tilted his head and rested it against Cas, saddling up to his mate till he could feel his warmth through his feathers. There was nothing better, he thought, nothing better than being pressed against Cas- having the Barn Owl's scent around him, Cas' body against his own.

Dean couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to have a tiny fluff ball of a chick between them.

Shaking such thoughts from his mind, Dean straightened suddenly, the action putting a small gap between them. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Do you wish to mate with a female?”

What?

Dean couldn’t help it, he withdrew from Cas completely, his wings leaving his sides trying to keep his balance at the frantic action, lest he fall of the edge of the tower and tumble down.

“Wait  _what?”_

Cas looked as though he’d been kicked in the gut. “I’ve come to understand that you are egg sick.” He said solemnly.

His scent smelt dampened, like pine needles dripping and soggy from a storm. It was like all the warmth was out of him- but you wouldn’t have been able to tell from how he looked alone. And that just made the pang in Dean’s chest more insistent because Cas was trying so hard to keep his disappointment, his hurt from showing- because he wanted to support Dean in- what- wanting an egg?!

“Egg-sick?” Dean repeated, the words feeling strange and underwhelming on his tongue. “Cas what the fuck-”

“It’s okay Dean,” Cas said quietly, “I can’t- I can’t provide you with what you-what you need.”

“Cas-no.”

“But if you truly wish to- to father offspring,” Cas continued, unable to meet Dean’s eye. “I will not stand in your way.”

And that was it wasn’t it?  Cas was so hopelessly and completely in love with him that he was willing for Dean to go off and mate with some random female- just because Dean had thought about (a few times) possibly wanting an egg? Cas was really willing to watch Dean be with someone else because he thought that a stranger could give Dean something he couldn't. Could make Dean happy in a way that Cas couldn't.

Despite the undercurrent of general disgust and rage Dean felt (at the thought of being with another owl, female OR male) he was actually really… _touched_ .

“Cas,” he said, stepping forward, so close to his mate that it was impossible for Cas to look anywhere but at him unless her forcibly turned his head or flew away, “you feather brained, dull beaked, mouse eating pin head.” He knew he was shouting and he didn’t want to, Cas didn’t deserve to be shouted at just because he was an idiot. “How could you think I’d ever want to give you up? For an  _egg_ ?”

“You’re unhappy.” Cas said, but it came more out like a half squeak that he was desperately trying to grapple a hold of, “You- you want an egg.”

“Yeah I- I do want an egg.” Dean admitted, softening his voice, “but Cas the main thing is that I want one with  _you.”_

Cas blinked his big black eyes and his beak popped open. He looked stunned- amazed. Didn’t he know how much Dean love him? Wasn’t he aware Dean would rather have him, egg or not?

“Dean,” he said brokenly, finally turning into Dean’s body, as he extended his wings out- Dean took the gesture for what it was, an invitation. He pressed into the circle of Cas’ wings and nuzzled up against his mates chest- trying to convey just how much he loved the other owl, from cheek rubbing and nibbling alone.

“Cas,” Dean began, looking up at Cas, pressing his beak against Cas’ in a kiss before drawing away, “If I had to choose between you and no egg and some female and an egg, I would chose you, hundred percent, every time.”

“Dean,” said Cas squeezing Dean tightly against his chest with his wings, “I love you.”

Dean smiled, despite it all, and placed fleeting little kisses against the feathers on Cas’ chest. “I know.”

“And if I could father offspring with you, I would.”

Something rolled in Dean’s gizzard as he shut his eyes and pressed his face further into Cas’ chest. He was safe here warm, loved in the hold of his mate, the one Owl who would put Dean’s own happiness before his own.

In light of that thought Dean felt he could do the same.

Sure there was a part of him that wanted to have a larger family, to father a chick and share that with Cas.

But an even larger part of him was happy with the family he already had. If Cas was happy- Dean was happy, they could be a family all on their own.

“I know, Cas.” He said quietly, feeling Cas’ heartbeat steady against his own- as though it was the steadiest thing in the world. "I love you too you dumb bird."

 

 

 


	25. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean notices that Benny, Andrea and Charlie are acting weird. Cas has bigger problems...

It was weeks after the mating season, enough so that everything had calmed down. Post was being delivered again in the usual way and no longer by hand. Owls were settling in nicely with their mated pairs- building nests, cooing at each other and preening- some were already expecting (which Dean made a pointed effort to ignore for his own sanity, there was only so many times you could pretend a dead mouse was a chick before even Sam started to notice something was up.) but above all everyone was happy, well fed and eager to return to their normal routine- this time however with a little extra kissing and nuzzling.

It was sweet, sickly so- Dean had to wonder if he and Cas had been this soppy when they first got together- surly they weren’t _this_ bad.

Despite all of that things had returned to normal.

Dean’s favourite thing however was that Sam’s transfiguration class had returned to using familiars for spell work. Something he was (almost inappropriately) excited about.

But even then; getting turned into various intimate objects couldn’t stop Dean from noticing how weird Benny, Andrea and Charlie were acting lately.  They were withdrawn, quiet at least around Dean and Castiel, huddled up with themselves whispering in low tones that seemed to automatically stop every time Dean was within hearing distance.

And that didn’t even begin to cover the weird trips out to the forest together. Which admittedly was normal for a newly mated pair but with Benny- Andrea AND Charlie-

Something was going on.

Dean hoped it wasn’t a sex thing.

“Cas I’m telling you they’re being weird.” Dean stage whispered, perched as close as he could to Jess’ desk which Cas was resting on. He was happy Sam and Jess were courting now, it just made it easier to spend more time with Cas.

Dean leant over to Cas further, seeking the reassurance of his mate- he had a sick feeling in his gut that definitely wasn’t from the frog he’d managed to hunt down the night earlier and had everything to do with why their friends were ignoring them and keeping secrets from them.

Cas didn’t seem the least bit bothered.

“Hold still Dean.” He said, sitting proudly and perfectly still for Jess, who was mouthing the words off of the blackboard to herself, committing them to memory. Seemingly satisfied, she brandished her wand, tapped Cas twice on the head (which made the Barn owl freeze and wince) then recited the words aloud as she jabbed Cas in the back with her wand.

Needless to say nothing happened.

"Ow!” squawked Cas glaring up at his witch. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle.

He could feel Sam behind him shift and lean in closer to the blonde witch. “It’s more of ah- a swish and flick Jess, not so much a poke.” He said.

Dean turned his head and smiled up proudly at his brother. Damn Sammy had the freaking makings of an Auror if he kept going like this.

He blew Cas a kiss which Cas frowned at- then one, two, three, Jess tried again and instead of Cas now sat a half filled pitcher of milk.

Dean wasn’t sure what that said about Cas’ character- but regardless a little bit of the tension in his gut unfurled when barely a minute later his mate was an owl once again.

It would have been hard to share a nest with a jug of milk- it’d probably curdle.

“I’m telling you man.” Dean said, not really focused on the gazed, disorientated head swivel Cas gave him. “They’re keeping something from us.”

Cas righted himself quickly, and shook his head to clear it. “Hoo?” he asked.

“ _Them_ .” Dean answered. God was Cas even listening?

Cas just looked even more confused. “ _Hoo_ ?”

“Miss Moore,” came the professors voice, who had a name that Dean couldn’t remember, “please control your owl’s  _hooting_ .”

Jess flushed and looked down. Cas looked scandalized and kept his beak firmly shut.

“Castiel.” Jess scolded him softly, running one finger across his head and down the ridge of his beak. “You can talk with ah-”

“Dean.” Sam answered, “His names Dean.”

Dean looked up at Jess and smiled. He made himself stand taller as he puffed out his chest.

Cas scoffed and rolled his dark eyes.

Jess smiled down at Dean, looked up at Sam quickly before she returned her attention to Cas. “You can talk with Dean after alright.” She said quietly.

Cas cooed softly in reply- with more affection that he had ever shown anyone except for Dean himself.

Dean couldn’t begrudge him that.

“Still think they’re up to something.” Dean said, keeping his voice low, “Benny, Andrea and Charlie.”

“Perhaps they’ve bonded together.” Cas offered, equally low- as not to disrupt the class. “Which is odd but I’m sure not as odd as our own coupling.”

“WHAT?” Dean whispered/yelled. Sam nudging him with the back of his hand- reminding him to keep quiet as Dean turned back to Cas his feathers inexplicably ruffled. “Cas no- it’s its Andrea and Benny who’re mated. I mean Charlie is, is… _Charlie_ . You can’t have three owls in pair bond. It’s a  _pair_ bond.”

Cas looked at Dean as if he were a particularly cute idiot. “I surmise we’ll just have to ‘wait and see’ Dean.”  He said then added, upon seeing a new spell being added to the blackboard. “I despise this form of learning.”

“Hey, just be glad we’re not in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class.” Dean told him.

“Mmmm.” Cas turned his head and extended out one wing, preening himself as he nibbled along the length of each of his closest flight feathers. His face tucked into his under-wing. “Remind me once we return that I need to gather more twigs for the nest. The right hand wall is weakening.” He said, voice muffled.

“Hey, it’s comfy that way,” said Dean, “besides you said you didn’t mind me leaning on it.”

“I did not anticipate how heavy you would be when unconscious.” Cas rebutted, lowering his wing before beginning on the other.

“Are you calling me fat?!”  Dean demanded.

“Miss Moore, Mr Winchester.” The professor (rudely) interrupted before Cas could answer. “If you cannot control your birds how are you expected to alter their physical form? Perhaps it would be more astute of you to have a pair of Howlers instead.”

“Sorry” said Sam at the same time as Jess said “Sorry,” as well.

Jess quickly scooted Cas to the centre of her desk then, said the incantation then booped him on the head.

Oh god now  _that_ was just priceless.

“You make a cute flower Cas.” Dean offered behind a laugh, once his mate was returned once again, to his original form

Cas made a very rude gesture that would have had Dean laughing out loud if it weren’t for the tip of Sam’s wand touching his head, and turning him into a pumpkin.


	26. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas come home to a surprise

The day had started off as normal really.

Dean had awoken with Cas by his side, they’d kissed then flown together to collect the mornings post, flying to the Great Hall amongst a sea of owls. Benny, Andrea and Charlie were all not present, but Dean didn’t really pay their absence much mind he was far too preoccupied playfully nipping a Castiel’s tail feathers as they flew.

They’d gone for a hunt, Dean skilfully (almost) ensnaring a field mouse in his claws, Cas almost crashing into a tree when Dean decided he’d try to ensnare  _him_ . And then they’d spent the remainder of light hours exploring the grounds. Flying along the Black Lake, Dean had even taken Cas to the Quidditch Pitch, to show the other Owl the afternoon game. He’d spent the majority of the time explaining to Cas the various rules- spending an inordinate amount of time explaining why exactly there was such a thing as Beaters, (Cas thought the whole idea was particularly barbaric).

It wasn’t until the sun was dipping below the sky line that they began to make their way back home. Cas flew with gusting wing strokes, Dean right by his side, if not a little ahead. There was a familiar easiness to their flight, to how the day was ending, that Dean just couldn’t stop smiling about.

Today had been a good day.  

And as they approached their nest, Dean couldn’t think of a single better way to finish off the day then nestled up to Cas’ side, with the larger birds face buried in his neck.

All such thoughts however, were completely swept from Dean’s mind when he and Cas landed just by the lip of their nest.

There, seated right in the middle of their nest, was an egg. It was small, smaller than Ben was, smaller than what Dean thought was normal. But it was white like the snow that fell on the ground at winter time, and smooth and just  _there_ -resting- right in the centre of their nest.

Dean’s mind drew a complete and total blank. He was delirious, crazy! The ‘egg-sickness’ inside of him having reached new levels of insanity. “Ah- Cas?” he said, staring as Cas hopped to his side, just having landed.

“Yes belov- _holy_ _shit?_ ”

Cas looked as though he’s just been shot with a Unforgivable Curse.

It was the first time Cas had ever sworn and Dean was barely aware of it.

“Please.” He said, though his words came out more as a rasp, “Cas- tell me I’m not going crazy.” He said, wings twitching at his sides- as he stared, just stared down at the egg.

Cas' head was tilted so far to the side as he also stared at the egg in their nest, that Dean was somewhat afraid it would fall right off his shoulders. “An egg-” he breathed, seemingly struggling to swallow, “there’s…there’s an  _egg_ …in our nest.”

“Oh thank god.” Dean said, relieved that he wasn’t going mad. But If he wasn’t going mad then that meant; “Wait- oh god.”

“Dean?!”

“ _Oh my god!_ ”

 “Dean!?” Cas exclaimed, straightening his back and spreading his wings in sudden determination “We need- we need to keep it warm.”

"Shit,” Dean said, suddenly all a fluster as he practically threw himself up against the side of their nest before scrambling his way inside (he forgot for a moment, that he could in fact fly). 

“Should I- should I sit on it?” he whispered, staring down at the white egg, too afraid to move.

“Gently I believe.”  Cas said. He’d managed to with a lot more grace, fly himself up to stand on the rim of their nest. “Perhaps try-” instead of explaining, he very slowly lowered himself, bent at the knees,  making a squatting motion.

Dean did as Cas instructed, his knees shaking as he positioned himself over the egg and gently lowered himself down. Euphoria was bubbling deep inside his chest. Mixed with a fear and longing that made a part of him want to run from the immense enormity of this. The greater part of him felt indescribably and unbelievably and stupidly happy.

“Cas” he murmured, voice shaking with unidentified emotion.

“Dean-” Cas said very slowly, as though he’d never seen him before. “I don’t...I don’t know how it got here.”

“Not an It.” Dean said and carefully snuggled the egg beneath him. Pressed down low against his nest, he curled his head forward and under, nibbling at the straw around his egg, puffing up his feathers to try and get as much skin contact with him/her as possible. He needed to keep the little guy warm.

Their egg was so freaking  _small_ . There was a little tiny chick in there. A chick that now depended on Dean for warmth and love and safety.

“Dean.”

For a moment Dean said nothing, his entire world had been reduced a single point of contact, the small life he cradled protectively beneath him. With his eyes closed in contentment he made a small humming sound, letting his mate know that he was listening, though he was still focused on ensuring that their egg was a comfortable as it could be, nibbling lightly at its shell as he, fluffed the straw about it.

“Aren’t you curious to where i-the egg came from?” Cas asked, though he sounded reluctant, staring at where the egg had disappeared, encircled by Dean’s downy belly feathers. His black eyes were wide, shining,

“It was put in  _our_ nest,” Dean explained hurriedly, “that means- that means-”

“-It might belong to someone.” Cas whispered, sounding heartbroken.

Dean’s feathers involuntarily bunched up as he hissed. “It belongs to  _us_ .”

Cas puffed out his chest at the aggression in Dean’s tone. Dean instantly bowed his head apologetically, flattening his wings against his sides, he made a soft clucking noise and turned away.

The egg was in their nest,  _theirs._ Did it matter  _where_ it came from just so long that it was  _here_ ?

“Dean-” Cas said softly, quietly. He sighed then and entered the nest, pressing up against Dean, rubbing his cheek up and down Dean’s side, equally apologetic.

Dean relaxed into the touch, feeling a shiver run down his spine. With the heat of Cas beside him and their egg beneath him he felt warm and enclosed and smushed up in only the best way possible.

He was so freaking  _in love_ in this moment that is wasn’t even funny.

“The egg is smaller than I thought it would be,” Cas murmured.

Their nest smelt of Cas and Dean. Dean closed his eyes and breathed it in. “They're perfect.” He said, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into Cas’ neck.

“We will- we will have to make efforts to find how this happened.” Cas said, the sound of it rumbling in his chest, vibrating into Dean’s own.

Dean’s cheek nuzzling slowed but didn’t stop completely. He made a small questioning noise from deep from his chest.  Cas preened his head feathers in response.

“But not now.” he said giving Dean’s beak a small rub with his own. “That can wait until tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female owls, like many other birds, develop a sparsely feathered area on their bellies called a brood patch. The almost bare skin has a higher density of blood vessels than other parts of the skin, providing a direct source of warmth when in contact with their egg/s.


	27. Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess meet the new egg, and also realize something they probably should have figured out a while ago.

 

“Sam’s coming.” Cas said, sitting up as tall as he could given the fact that he was seated down, upon their egg, legs crouched protectively over it, body keeping it warm. “He’s brought Jessica.”

Dean had no doubt that Cas was right, what with his finely honed hunters instincts and all.

“Guess I should have known they’d be wondering where their mail is.” Dean said, hopping on the spot, as he turned from Cas to the direction he knew Sam was coming from.

“You've been busy.” Cas murmured, watching him, “nursing, protecting,  _loving_ our egg.”

He was looking at Dean quite sloppily, something he had been doing a lot more recently since they'd become parents.

And parents they most certainly were. They'd spent the last forty eight hours switching between themselves the tasks and duties of being new parents. Cas seemingly having lost the desire to find their eggs origin, quite quickly after he'd awoken to Dean singing softly into the soft downy feathers of his own underbelly, just above where their egg laid.

After that they'd taken turns nesting, though Cas had primary control over the hunting aspect, switching off with Dean when either of them got hungry. He never left for long, and didn't fly to his usual hunting ground which was further away. 

And upon every every time when Cas came back he was especially affectionate, rubbing all up against Dean, nibbling at his neck and ears. Dean drew the line at Cas feeding him as though he was some sort of child- and instead allowed Cas a turn at warming the egg while he chowed down.  He always turned around to find Cas talking softly to their egg, beak pressed into his belly fluff.  

“Dean? Hey Dean?”

Dean looked up and around the Owlery, hearing Sam's voice call out to him. Cas sat up a bit straighter too, black eyes wide and gleaming as he searched for his own witch in response to her voice.

“Castiel?”

“Showtime.” Dean trilled, fluffing out his feathers. Reluctant to stray too far from the nest, he called Sam over and flapped his wings.

The two young teens caught sight of Dean's flapping, Sam walked out ahead with Jess trailing behind, their hands joined.The both of them dressed in their school robes, Jess red and gold tie undone and hanging loosely around her neck, while Sam's own tie was tied seamlessly, blue and silver shining through.

Normally Dean would have drawn attention to the humans linked hands, but he had other things on his mind. He stood on the rim of his nest, Cas behind him- trying to remain calm as his brother approached.

“Dean," Sam smiled and jogged, letting go of Jess' hand as he knelt down. "hey man what are you doing here?”

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiled, then moved aside, giving Sam a clear view of Castiel and his nest.

Jess stepped forward and knelt down beside Sam, her expression shifting to one of dawning realization.

“Sam's they're nesting together-”

“Aannnd you're both uncles-aunties,” Dean spread his wings out wide and smiled. "Surprise!"

Sam and Jess looked infinitely confused.

Dean looked behind him at his mate, said under his breath, “come on Cas give em a look.”

Cas narrowed his eyes and hissed- looking between the two witches.

Dean supposed it was good that one of them at least was domesticated enough to not hiss in polite company- especially at  _family_ .

“Shush you," He clicked at Cas, extending one wing to brush against his mates side, an action which Cas leant into, "it’s just Sam and Jess.”

“Tell him not to touch them.” Cas said lowly, staring at Sam before he hesitantly rose up on his legs and shuffled backwards.

Dean couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped him. God he had a gorgeous egg.  

“Oh,  _wow_ .” Sam exclaimed eyes wide as he leant in closer (and thankfully for his own sake, made no move to touch) “You've, you guys have had an egg?”

Jess reached forward towards Dean and softly stroked his head, down his neck and shoulders. Dean hooted softly and hopped forward, carefully not t hurt Jess as he climbed up onto her arm. He was happy for the attention at least until Jess lifted him up high and examined him over.

“Maybe Dean’s less of a Dean then we first thou-” she began, one hand coming towards Dean, but he cut her off with a screech and a frantic flap of his wings.

Well hey now, no fucking way! That was most definitely not where she should be putting her attention!

“Hey- eyes up here girl!" Dean yelled, giving the young witches arm a warning squeeze, "and hands where I can see them!”

He could hear Cas chuckling back down in their nest- Sam to his own effort looked somewhat scandalized, but no where near as traumatised as his brother. 

“Trust me Dean’s definitely a boy," he said, extending his arm out which Dean happily hop over onto, using his wings to cover as much of himself as he could manage,  "but he has and egg with Cas…?”  Sam trailed off, then turned to Dean. “You’re gay?”

“Gay?” Dean repeated that was a word he didn't know. He turned his head around to look down at Cas. Cas just shrugged and continued neatening up the straw around their egg before he sat down on it gingerly, a look of contentment crossing over his face.

Well the humans seemed to have a word for a male and male pair bond, if it didn’t concern Cas, it didn’t concern Dean. So he left the matter alone.

“This is amazing, Dean.” Sam breathed, stroking a hand down Dean's back. “you’re a daddy.”

Dean's chest puffed up at the praise,emotion swelling inside of him. A warmth was building in his chest. He shifted forward and nibbled at the hair around Sam's ear, rubbing his cheek against the side of his brothers face.

He could have quite possibly been the happiest owl in all the world.

“It’s a very beautiful egg.” Jess said softly, stoking Cas along his wing. “But- it’s not an Owl egg.”

Well that certainly explained the size.

“Well what kind of egg is it?” Sam asked, turning to her. “How’d they even  _get_ it?”

“Not and it.” Dean and Cas said in unison. Which just sounded like mimicking squawks to Sam and Jess- but they seemed to get the picture anyhow.

Dean jumped from Sam's arm, down to his thigh, then to the floor. 

“I don't know." Jess frowned, a funny expression that reminded Dean very faintly of Cas, "the egg’s larger than a chickens egg?”

“Cas- man, Jess says our eggs not an owl egg.” Dean said coming to sit beside his mate, who rested his head against Dean’s chest, nibbling at the feathers there.  _Where did it come from?_

“Does it matter?” Cas murmured against Dean’s cheek. “I have you, I have a child.” He sighed happily. “I am not disappointed.”

Dean rubbed his beak along the top of Cas’ head. “Yeah, me neither.”

 

 

 

 

 **CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO SHARE THIS**  
  
**AMAZING ARTWORK BY write4nom@tumblr.com**  
  
Gah, it's so beautiful!! :')

**~THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GORGEOUS PERSON~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the egg is not an owl or a swan egg! The fanart is lovely but just speculation


	28. Egg-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas seek some alone time, Charlie offers to egg-sit

“Ain’t choo a cutie? ain’t choo a wittle cutie!” Charlie babied, standing on the edge of Dean’s and Cas’ nest, her face so close to their little egg that she was almost pressing her beak against it.

Their perfect beautiful little egg

“Jesus, Charlie,” Dean flapped, sitting at the other end of the nest, “you can’t talk to ‘em like that.”

“They're a baby Dean,” Charlie scolded him, looking up. “You have to love them and smother them in little kisses.” She said then rubbed her cheek against the egg, nibbling lightly around the straw beneath it. “mwa mwa mwa!”

Dean hopped towards her and smacked at the back of her head. “Flap off” he said, but not without affection. “Go mack on someone else’s egg.”

“I’ve heard it can be good to sing to them,” said Andrea.

Dean turned to his other two (thankfully a lot more mature) visitors. Benny and Andrea were settled together, just outside the nest. Benny was sporting a bemused expression, which Andrea looked just as smitten as Charlie, albeit somewhat more composed.

“We’ve ah, we’ve already been doing that.” Dean said quietly, blushing beneath his feathers.

“Dean has a lovely singing voice.” Castiel intoned, cuddling up beside Dean. Dean relaxed into the touch innately now, his entire body feeling for a second like melted chocolate.

It had been almost two weeks since their egg had appeared in their nest. Two weeks of nesting- and cleaning and sitting and tension. The idea of the egg disappearing as quickly as it had come had started to weigh of both Dean’s and Cas’ minds. It was like a weight, over the top of both of them- and it was no secret that the mystery surrounding their new child was becoming a bigger and bigger elephant in the room.

But still there were some good bits- like introducing his friends (who had finally stopped avoiding them- yet another elephant) to the little guy.

“Really?” Charlie asked, smiling at the two of them.

Benny made a snorting sound and shook his head. “Softie.” He said.

Dean cast him a disparaging look. “Shut up.”

Benny chuckled. “Nah for real, brother,” he said, nodding his head between Cas and Dean, “You both look happy.”

“We are happy.” Dean told him, resting his head against Cas, who made a soft pleased sound. “I mean, tired and a little tense, but happy.”

“You know if you ever want I’d be happy to egg sit for you.” Charlie offered.

Dean glanced to her, feeling Cas shift beside him, “nah- Charlie that’s okay-”

“Yes.” Cas said. And not much else.

Dean drew back and stared at his mate. “What?”

Charlie on the other hand looked quite ecstatic. “Really?”

"I miss being with you.” Cas admitted quietly, obviously not quietly enough for Charlie and Andrea cast them sympathetic glances, while Benny just rolled his eyes. “Not just intimately,” Cas continued, to which Dean blushed harder, “but we have not been able to fly together for quite some time, even then each of our times outside have been sparse- and few and far between.”

“It would be good for the both of you to take some time to relax.” Andrea noted lightly.

Reluctance rolled in Dean’s gut. Not reluctance to be with Cas outside (god it felt like forever) but reluctance to leave his kid behind, regardless of who he was leaving it with. “I dunno Cas-”

“We can egg sit-” Charlie said, then looked to Benny when Benny coughed and raised one feathered brow. “I-I can egg sit.” She amended.

“Immediately?” Cas pressed, wings parted from his sides.

Dean baulked. “Wha-Ca-as?”

“Someone’s eager.” Benny stage whispered while Andrea giggled.

Charlie on the other hand looked taken aback but nonetheless pleased. “Ah yeah sure, if you want.” She said.

“Excellent.” Castiel said, buffeting them all as he spread out his wings. “Thank you Charlie.”

Dean just sat there, beak open, not quite sure what just happened.

 

*******

 

Dean was not relaxed.

And he was pretty sure he wouldn't be relaxed until both he and Cas were back in their nest, resting comfortably atop of their egg.

Jeez they had literately only just left and already Dean was feeling antsy.

“Weathers nice,” Dean offered, flying beside Cas. He could feel a familiar, welcoming tension in his back and shoulders from stretching out his cooped up wings. Admittedly it was nice, but not enough to curb the rising tide of worry bubbling up inside of him.

What if something happened to the egg while they were gone? What if someone tried to take them?

God he missed his little egg.

“Mmm-” Cas said, obviously distracted by his own thoughts.

Well this is lovely, Dean couldn’t help but think.

Yet he felt as though he had to try. Cas wanted this, wanted some time just for them. Dean had to try his best to make it work for him. “You wanna go for a fly around the grounds, maybe head to the forest?”

Cas didn’t answer. His eyes were focused ahead, his back a long line of strain that couldn't have been comfortable nor healthy.

“Cas?” Dean asked prompting him.

Cas blinked and turned his head in Dean’s direction.

“Dean-” He said,  “I believe I've made a mistake.” His eyes were gleaming when Dean looked at him,  “May we go home now?”

Something uncomfortable uncoiled in Dean’s chest, and all in a rush he said, “oh god yes!”

Cas smiled for the first time since they’d left the Owlery.

The two of them changed course easily and headed back home.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, somewhat subdued. “I want to be with you it’s just-”

“Me too.” Dean admitted, and brushed their flight feathers together. “After the egg hatches?”

“After the egg hatches.” Cas agreed, and rang the length of his wing across Dean’s side.

 They flew together side by side, back to their little nest.


	29. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben hatches and meets Dean and Cas

“Dean, Castiel- this is Ben.” Said Lisa, and there, curled up in the crook of her wing was a small ball of grey fluff.

“Well hey buddy.” Dean greeted the new chick warmly.

Ben looked up at Dean seated in the nest and chirruped so cutely that Dean couldn’t help but grin. “Lisa,” He said, his voice held a laugh, “he’s awesome.”

“You sound just like Krissy,” Lisa said but she was beaming, her chest puffed out proudly. Krissy was Lisa’s Slytherin Witch and a second year. “She almost had a fit when she saw this little guy,” Lisa cooed affectionately.

“He is very fluffy,” Cas piped up, looking down at Ben from the other side of Lisa. At the sound of Cas’ deep voice Ben peeped and blinked, turning his head right around to look up at the larger bird.

Ben waddled over to Cas and looked up at him, big yellow eyes blinking owlishly (ha).

“I think he likes you Castiel.” Lisa smiled down at her son.

Castiel cocked his head and looked down at Ben. “Hello young one.” He said.

Ben cheeped happily, cocked his head then pressed his face into the nearest part of Cas he could reach (his belly)

Dean’s heart melted watching the two of them.  

“To be honest Dean, Ben isn’t the only reason we came.” Lisa said, stepping forward to Dean’s nest.  “I heard about yours and Castiel’s surprise.”

It was Dean’s turn to feel proud. He nodded and smiled- lifting one wing and he leant to the side showing Lisa the clean glossy white of his own egg.

Lisa sucked in a sharp breath. “Oh my god.” She said, hopping up to the edge of the nest as she peered inside. “They’re so small.” She murmured.

“Yeah ah, they’re a bit small.” Dean flushed, ducking his head till his beak was against his chest.

“So male, female?” Lisa asked.

“I umm, I don’t know.”

Lisa folded her wings by her sides and settled to a crouch at the side of the nest. “You don’t have a feeling, or an inkling?”

Dean sat back down, and took a minute or two to position his egg, his thoughts whirling. “Ah…no?”

Lisa frowned. “How old are they?”

“I umm-” Dean looked toward Cas for help, but his mate was enraptured by Ben who was nibbling Cas’ his flight feathers, cheeping to himself. Dean turned back to Lisa suddenly feeling ashamed, fuck he didn’t even know anything about his own kid- “I don’t know?”

Sympathy, was what Dean could see in Lisa’s gaze, sympathy and something not that far off from pity. “How long have you been nesting?” she asked him.

“About three-four weeks now.” Dean answered, beginning to feel pretty shitty.

“You shouldn’t be too far off then.” Lisa said and smiled gently, obviously in a way that was meant to reassure Dean.

It didn’t.

“I hope not.” Dean said then added with faux laughter, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s been great, really just- how do you females do it- all the brooding and the waiting and making sure I don’t squash the damn thing.” He laughed self-deprecatingly. “I swear I’ve got achy muscles I didn’t even know existed.”

“It’s definitely a struggle yes,” Lisa said, then turned in the direction of Ben and Cas, she smiled and made a soft sound, every part of her visibly relaxing. “But it’s entirely worth it.”

Dean followed her eye line, only to see Cas nudging Ben playfully with his forehead. Ben would keep waddling into the action only to be pushed gently down onto his bum. He’s giggled and cheep- getting back up on his little legs only to start the whole process again. Cas’ expression was overtly fond, seemingly looking happier every time the little owlet would waddle back to him as fast as his legs would carry him.

The egg beneath Dean felt solid and warm. He nestled onto it more comfortably, moving around the necessary straw with his beak.

“A tip, try and rotate he egg every half hour or so.” Lisa said, watching him with a small smile. “Get’s it warm all over, and keeps the little guy inside comfortable.”

Instantly Dean tried to think back to the last time he’d rotated the egg. He wished he had known that sooner. “Thanks.” He said, and pushed the egg around with his beak. Once he was satisfied he looked back up to see Lisa watching Cas and Ben intently.

Ben was now snuggled up into a tiny ball between Cas’ feet. The only sign that he wasn’t a massive fur ball was the two yellow eyes and small beak that peered out.  Cas was preening his head softly, petting the small child.

“You’re mate is very good with children.” Lisa said, watching them.

“Yeah he is isn’t he?” Dean grinned. For a moment he could imagine the egg beneath him stirring, stirring and hatching. He wondered if Cas would love their own chick as fiercely as Lisa seemed to love Ben.

Cas was an owl capable of so much love, Dean wanted nothing more than to give him something to share that love with.

“You’re both going to be wonderful fathers.” Lisa smiled, watching Castiel and Ben affectionately.

Dean hoped so, he really did.


	30. Hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' egg hatches

“The egg!” Cas screeched, sounding like a repotted Mandrake. “Dean, Dean they’re hatching!”

“What?” Dean demanded, jumping to attention. He watched as Cas was crouched up on his legs, lifting himself up off the egg that was indeed twitching and jerking, small hair line like fissures appearing along it’s surface.

“Oh my god.” Dean gulped blinking heavily, the reality of the situation beginning to settle in. “Oh my god, holy shit, oh my god.”

“It’s happening.” Cas said, completely awestruck as he hovered over their egg.

“Should I- should I help it?” Dean asked, panic rising. A small  _cheep_ _cheep_ cheeping sound had begun to emit from the egg. Oh god his baby was in there and it was alive and it was hatching!

“No Dean they have to do this on their own.” Cas said, though he looked stricken, caught between watching and assisting their egg, much in the same way Dean was.

They stared. Minutes, or hours or days could have passed as bit by bit their baby broke through, the egg shattering around them as they fought their way free.

It took all of Dean’s will power not to lean down and help. He shifted from foot to foot, watching as bits and pieces of his child were revealed, a tuft of yellow down, a glimpse of a black eye-

“What the fuck is that?” Dean exclaimed, taken aback but the floppy, orange skinned thing that kicked out of the egg, bursting through the shell like a flag flapping in the wind

Cas equally entranced, answered unsurely, “I think, I think that’s our child’s foot.”

“It’s all-”  _webby_ , was the first word that came to Dean’s mind. He pried his eyes away from his baby to look to his mate for comfort. “Cas is our baby broken?” he asked, voice wobbling.

Cas stroked a wing down Dean’s side before saying- “No Dean It’s okay look-”

There, leading the way of a tiny little head to poke through, was an equally orange but wider, flatter and more curved beak. Suddenly everything fell into place as Dean realised what he was looking at. “Oh my god- he’s got a little bill!”

“A duckling,” Cas confirmed excitedly, flapping his wings, “Dean, our baby’s a duckling!”

A ducking he was indeed. So small and precious, he discarded the last of his shell, kicking his way out of his egg with floppy, wide webbed feet. His little legs continued to kick as he called out, a whole wide world of sensation suddenly coming into his small awareness. Dean hastily moved the egg shells off to the side, (he’d eat them later) leaving enough room for his little guy to right himself on his thin orange legs, standing up for the first time.

He was trembling, completely exhausted, Dean could tell from instinct alone. The little duckling needed to sleep.

“Hey little guy,” Dean murmured, soft and heat-felt as anything. He bent down low to nuzzle his newly born son carefully. The ducklings yellowy down was wet from his birth, and Dean nibbled at it lightly cleaning off some of the gunk. “Hey buddy, good job- look what you just did huh?” He whispered in hello, looking eye level at his son. Cooing affectionately.

His son was absolutely gorgeous. With Yellow down and big black eyes. He had a curved little bill and overly large legs. He flapped his teeny tiny wings- testing out the unused muscles as he squeaked, long and loud and in response to Dean’s proximity.

He peeped, looked up at Dean with big black eyes (like Cas’) and peeped some more. God the little guy had a set of lungs on him.

“Dean-” Cas said breathily, staring down at their baby in awe. “Dean, he’s so beautiful.”

On unsteady legs, their son waddled over. He bumped into Dean’s belly and fell on his butt, before lying down, wriggling excitedly in amongst Dean’s belly feathers, as if he was trying to hide in there. He made small squeaking sounds all the while, muffled into Dean’s tummy.

He was a warm, small weight against Dean’s body- Dean wrapped the small fluff ball in his wings and cuddled him close.

“He’s touching me.” Dean whispered, “Cas- look.”

Cas was positively beaming. The both of them watched as their son’s eyes began to close, as he nibbled with his curved bill at Dean’s soft belly feathers. He seemed quite satisfied to stay there, and Dean sighed with relief. His whole body felt flooded with something akin to wonder, and a massive amount of love unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

This was his  _son_ .

“So beautiful.” Cas said again cuddling up against Dean’s side. Their baby, at the sudden movement peeped and shook his little head. He waddled, tumbled and planted himself firmly between the two owls, encasing himself with an Owl on either side. He then closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Dean knew he was being somewhat creepy, staring at the duckling, but Cas was too so it wasn’t so bad. Neither of their gazes left the small creature wedged between the two of them. Cas’ eyes were twinkling when Dean eventually did look up. Dean thought his mate looked good like that, calm, content and happy- which was all Dean ever wanted for the other owl.

“Congratulations Daddy.” He whispered, not wanting to wake the newborn.

Cas smiled, something private just for the two of them, he leant over carefully, making sure his movements did not disrupt the baby, and kissed Dean soundly, a pleased hum in his throat.

It had been quite easy, Dean realized then; getting everything he’d ever wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how tempted I was to make their baby a Lizard...


	31. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas adjust to and marvel at their new son; Daniel. Sam and Jess are overjoyed to meet him.

“Daniel! Daniel!” Castiel yelled, calling out to their son from their nest. “That’s not- that’s not _clean_.”

Dean laughed from beside Cas, watching as their son continued to blissfully paddle about in one of the Owlery’s water troughs. Daniel stretched his head up above the rim of the trough and peeped, smiling up at his parents before he ducked under the water, wriggling his ass in the air.

Dean was helpless but to follow Cas who quickly flew over to the edge of the trough and peered over the side.

“He’s fine Cas,” Dean assured his mate, resettling his wings by his sides as he landed beside him “Look at him go,” he smiled as Daniel popped back up, squeaked, then ducked back down.

Something soft and warm filled Dean’s chest. “Look at his little legs.” He chuckled, watching his goofy son’s legs wave about in the air, as he dived into the water.

Cas kept his gaze on their son yet till somehow managed to scold Dean. “Dean please be serious.”

Daniel peeped, and purposefully dipped his head under, when he rose back up he flicked water all around, splashing it manically like an idiot. Dean laughed and stepped back before the splashes got him, Cas was not so lucky.

He jumped back when the majority of the water hit him. He then glared at their son who was blissfully ignorant, swimming happily to the other side of the trough. Dean couldn’t help noticing how Daniel was a much better swimmer than he was a walker.

Cas did get his revenge however, when with a few powerful gusts of his wings the water began to make waves, causing Daniel to squeal out gleefully and flap his downy wings before he was dunked under.

 

 

*******

 

“Who’s the ugliest duckling?” Dean asked, nibbling at the downy underbelly of his son, causing the young duckling to squeak excitedly, “Who’s the ugliest Duckling? You are! Yes you are!”

“You can’t say that to him, Dean.” Castiel said. “Children are very receptive to word intentions, you could cripple his self-esteem calling him ugly. Also,” Cas added as if an afterthought, “Daniel is decidedly _not ugly_ .”

It was true, the little kiddo was a cute as a button, just mildly disproportioned, but he’d probably grow into his bill and feet- given a few months.

“You need to stop hanging out with Lisa.” Dean answered, blowing lightly across Daniel’s back and neck, making him giggle. Dean had come to love the sound of his son’s squeaky laughter, making the young duckling laugh was steadily growing into being one of his most favourite things.

Right after making Cas gaze at him with those doey black eyes, shy and pleased.

Sensing his father’s attention no longer on him Daniel wiggled his small tail in the air, and gave a small not yet fully formed quack. Dean couldn’t wait for the day he’d say ‘daddy’.

“Come on he doesn’t understand it look” Dean stood up straight, then quite gently nudged his son with a closed foot. Instantly Daniel sprawled on the ground quacking and smiling and flapping his little wings.

“Cheerful little ugly guy.” Dean noted, the love in his heart evident through his voice.

Castiel gazed at Dean with even more love in his eyes than he usually did. “He takes after his father.” He said, watching Dean.

“Yeah, he does.” Dean said softly, before he realized what he'd said. He glared at his mate and slapped him across the tail with his wing.

Cas gave a sharp cry then, glared at Dean over his shoulder.

Daniel just looked up at them both, then quacked demanding attention.

 

 

*******

 

 

Dean was overjoyed to find that Ducklings had an entirely different diet to owlets.

It made him feel very useful.

“Finally something I can  _hunt_ .” Dean said, smiling.

Cas cocked his head almost completely to one side. “Ducks are strange.” He said, his gaze fixed on their son in their nest. “Their eating habits are… _messy_ .”

“Messy? He’s just a baby Cas, Jeez.” Dean clucked, nudging a stray snail back towards the centre of the nest, where Daniel was chasing, chewing and just basically massacring the various bugs and snails Dean had brought to him.  His bill was smeared with snail slime and various shells were littered around. Dean knew he’d have to be the one to clean out the shells later, Cas (Dean) was really picky about the cleanliness of their nest.

“You’re just jealous cos I can hunt snails and bugs without squishing em.” Dean continued.

“They’re just so... _fragile_ .” Cas complained, frowning.

“Yeah- and Danny seems to have a fun enough time mashing them up on his own.” Said Dean.

They watched each with turned stomachs- as their son ate far more than should have been possible for a bird his size.

Soon enough Daniel burped then grinned, opening up his beak for a refill.

Cas quickly shooed Dean off to get more.

 

 

*******

 

 

“I can’t believe it,” said Sam reverently. “I really can’t believe it.”

"Believe it Sammy.” Dean chirped, watching as his brother held his son with all the gentleness Dean would have expected of him. “You’re an uncle to a duck and the brother to an owl.”

Sam smiled, looking up at Dean before his attention dropped back to Danny (little stage stealer).

“He is just the most precious thing.” Jess said, one hand on Sam’s knee while the other petted Daniel under the chin. She lifted him up and out of Sam’s hold. “Look at his little face.” She said, kissing the duckling all over.

Daniel looked so very small, nestled in their hands.

“Alright alright lay off kid,” Dean hopped up and nibbled on Jess’ robe sleeve, gaining her attention “he’s not a freaking plushie.”

Jess looked down at Dean and gave him a soft pat. She did ease up on the kisses though- which only made Daniel pout and squeak mournfully down at his Tawny Owl father. As if to say ‘its your fault she stopped giving me kisses.’

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “Nah ah little man, she’s the wrong species, plus your uncle has already called dibs.”

Daniel frowned too young to understand, then settled down in Jess’ palm, nibbling gently at her fingers.

"Seriously Dean, how’d you do this?” Sam asked, looking down at Dean.

“Magic?” Dean offered, looking to Cas, who seemed just content to watch the four of them from further back smiling with his eyes.

“Regardless of how he happened, he’s just so sweet,” Jess said, rubbing a finger down Danny’s spine. “We’re really happy for you- the both of you.”

“Thank you Jessica.” Cas intoned, a softness lifting his gaze.

“We should name him.” Sam said suddenly, leaning into Jess’ side. The distance between them was something other than strictly friends.

“He already has a name.” Cas said frowning.

“They’re human Cas, they just don’t get it.” Said Dean, before he focused back in on what the two humans were talking about. "Let em have their fun, we'll tell them his name in a sec."

“Puddle?”

Dean winced. Okay that was freakin' horrible.

“Daisy.” Jess offered, when Dean, Cas and Sam frowned she shrugged and kissed Daniel on the top of his feathered head. “It could be unisex.”

“What about Webster?” Sam asked leaning over he rubbed down Daniel’s neck with one finger before he tickled the ducking with the same finger on his belly. Daniel let out a squeaked quack which had both of his father’s smiling. “Cos you know- webbed feet?”

Daniel giggled, and kicked out with his feet, squirming in Jess’ cupped palms as his uncle tickled him.

“Maybe we could call him Tickles.” Jess suggested.

“This is ridiculous,” Castiel huffed then very pointedly, cleared a space in the dirt with the sweep of one wing. Sam and Jess stopped their mooning (that was the only explanation for the soppy expressions they wore while tickle torturing Dean’s son) and began to use his beak to spell out D.A.N.I.E.L. in nice big, capital letters.

He sat back satisfied when he was done, then looked pointedly to Sam and Jess who had leant over. Daniel now seated in the dip of Jess skirt, waddled and flopped all around, babbling to himself.

“Daniel.” Sam read, smiling first to Cas, then to Jess and Daniel, who he picked up In his hands and brought right in front of his bent face. “Hey little Daniel.” Sam greeted.

Daniel cocked his head in a very Cas like manner, opened his bill, and began to nibble at the end of Sam’s nose contentedly, closing his eyes.

“Dean, Castiel and Daniel.” Jess said smiling. She threw out her arms and jostled forward aiming right for Cas, “I’m so happy for you!”

Cas squawked and desperately tried to fly away as Jess dragged him to her chest, hugging him tightly as she started to pepper his entire head and face in lip gloss coated kisses.

Dean watched in bemused affection as both his son and his mate where smothered with love by Sam and Jess.

Yeah- today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take this opportunity to thank you all for reading, and most of all for sharing your thoughts, comments and idea with me. This for me was a very experimental piece, and I know a lot of you were doubtful in the beginning but thank you for sticking with it and giving this weird, fluffy cracky little fic a chance. It's a hell of a lot longer than I anticipated (20K-ish) and i couldn't have asked for a better audience.
> 
> I love you all dearly, thank you so much for the support and love xx


	32. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all Dean considers himself a very lucky owl

“Guys..." Dean said extending one wing, "this is Daniel.”

Andrea, Benny and Charlie all looked down at the duckling. 

“Well hey little guy.” Charlie chirped, the first to step forward and lean down to the duckling's level.

Daniel stretched his neck up as far as it would go as he looked Charlie in the eye. He quacked quietly then booped her cheek with his bill. Charlie broke out into a wide smile.

“He looks just like you brother,” Benny said jokingly.

Andrea nodded in agreement, though her words were more sincere. “Beautiful.”

Dean blushed in front of his friends, but still he felt a little uneasy. Cas seemed to sense this in him as he nudged Dean’s wing with his own, prompting Dean to voice his thoughts out loud.

Dean took a steadying breath, then pulled his wings tighter around himself. “We know okay, we know one of you or all of you did this.”

All three birds eyes, Charlie’s, Benny’s and Andrea’s jumped up from looking at Daniel to looking at Dean. Benny looked the same as always calm and considering, Charlie looked scolded as if Dean was her parent about to tell her off, Andrea looking knowing, enough so that when Dean looked up to her- she smiled.

Dean smiled faintly back.

“Dean-”Charlie began, bypassing Daniel who gave out an indignant peep, “Cas,”

“And we just wanted to say-well,  thanks.” Dean cut her off, smiling across at his friends, Cas by his side.

Charlie baulked while Benny relaxed and Andrea just grinned wider. “Wait- how did you-”

“You all weren’t exactly subtle.” Cas added, eyeing the three of them in turn. “Really the three of you being responsible for Daniel was the only logical conclusion.”

“Could have been a stork.” Charlie pouted.

Both Dean and Cas gave her mirroring ‘bitch- faces’.

“Coulda been.” Charlie mumbled, her attention briefly diverted by Daniel brushing past her side to waddle up to Benny and Andrea. Though Dean knew they would never hurt Danny a thin sliver of worry still trickled inside of him at the sight of his tiny son approaching the two massive owls.

“We- we don’t know what happened,” Dean began, then swallowed, “or even how you did it guys- but thanks really.”

“It was Andrea’s idea.” Charlie explained, smiling at the two owls behind her, who were distracted by Daniel wobbling back and forth between their feet, chatting to himself all the while. “Benny and I- we just helped.”

“It was  _all_ of us.”  Andrea amended, stroking Daniel’s side with the tip of one wing.

Charlie conceded to that with a small, pleased smile. “Benny’s the one who found him,”

Dean and Cas both had supposed as much. “Was he-”

“-Abandoned.” Benny nodded. “He was the only egg left… _alive_ in the nest- the mom hadn’t been back for awhile.”

An aching pang started up behind Dean’s ribs. He felt Cas press closer to his side, and reacted the same in turn, drawing Cas to him with one wing. Each of them seeking comfort from the other.

“Hunters I guessed.” Benny said gravely, “duck hunters.”

“It was good.”  Cas said roughly, sounding like he had something sharp lodged in his throat. Dean kissed his cheek tenderly, and pulled Cas even closer to him. “What you did- for Daniel and for us.”

“Yeah but why did you stay away?” Dean asked, looking at Charlie. He’d been the most surprised and admittedly the most hurt by the Burrowing Owl’s lack of presence, her nest beside there’s having been empty for weeks now.

“You guys wanted a family. And we got you one.” Charlie said quietly, looking away. “We-  _I_ figured you’d want some time alone after all that, family-time- to be together, you know.”

Oh.

Oh shit.

Dean thought back on recent months, the steadily growing disappearance of Charlie in particular, ever since he and Cas had started to get serious, since Dean started to want a kid. All those times of unintentionally shutting Charlie out or forgetting about her. All those times it had just been Dean and Cas alone, in the nest- or out in the Hogwarts grounds; Dean had never given one thought to what Charlie had been doing, who Charlie had been with. He felt suddenly sick with guilt. It wasn't enough that because of Charlie's overly small wings, she was a flightless owl- but also because she was like Dean and Cas- she liked Owl's of the same sex and while Dean was off with Cas and Benny was off with Andrea, she was essentially alone. The deeper and deeper Dean had got in with Cas the more and more he forgot about his best friend.

Everything was starting to make sense now. 

Charlie had thought that they hadn't wanted her around. She had thought that with a new baby and a new mating, that she wasn't a part of Dean's family anymore. 

Dean had thought it when he first met her, Charlie was one of the best things about the Owlery.

Dean had been doing to Charlie what Sam had done to him that one time.

And he felt awful.

“And Charlie can’t keep a secret for shit.” Benny added. Andrea made a sound of agreement, Charlie turned her head and glared at the two of them, but not devoid affection.

Dean wished he had a larger wing span so he could draw all of his stupid friends together and hug them till they choked.

“You guys  _are_ _family_ .” He stressed, stepping forward, conscious of his son darting between his legs, peeping wildly. He collected Daniel to his side with one wing, feeling the little guy squirm against his side. “Jeez, you’d of thought that had been obvious by now.”

Charlie looked up at Dean then her feathers all fluttered out and her eyes glassy. “So we’re all like, aunties and uncles?” she asked.

"Or you know an aunty and uncle and a sister or something? Danny needs someone who he can look up to." Dean looked back to Cas who just stared back at him. Dean turned back to his friends, eyes intent on Charlie as he smiled. “If that’s okay?”

Really Dean should have been prepared to be bombarded by the small, red feathered owl. Unfortunately he hadn’t been and instead caught a beakful of feathers as Charlie threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"I'LL BE HIS SISTER!" Charlie announced, nuzzling and rubbing her cheek all over Dean affectionately, "But like  _hell_ am I calling you ' _Daddy_ '."

“AH- Ah get off! Jesus! Christ Charlie!”

“Oh shut up Dean.” Charlie chirped, rubbing her cheek against Dean’s chest, she wrapped her wings around as much of her as she could. “You love it.”

And the truth was, Dean really did.

 

*******

 

“Come here, kiddo.” Dean said.

Daniel hurried as fast as he could to the edge of their nest, before Castiel cupped him gently with one foot and lifted him up into it. Dean coaxed the young bird forward then lifted Daniel up to settle him down in the space between himself and where Cas slept. Daniel wiggled down into his spot and rested his bill on his chest, his eyes already falling closed.

Cas came up to his spot and settled down. He brushed Daniel lightly with one wing, before he leant down and kissed the duckling gently. Daniel turned his body into the touch, pressing himself against Cas’ belly, while he pressed his back to Dean’s stomach. He made a little warbling sound and tucked his legs beneath himself.

Dean absently preened Daniel’s downy coat. Grooming the small tufts of yellow. They ended up forming a sort of weird huddle, when Cas stretched out one wing and wrapped it around Dean, a living blanket of warmth and love and family.

“Night guys. Night Danny.” Charlie said, back to sleeping in her own nest just to the left of them.

Dean felt himself relax knowing that all his family was safe and well and most of all happy.

Ridiculously and stupidly happy.

“Night Charlie.” he called, keeping his eyes closed.

Cas followed suit, stroking Dean’s back with the tips of his wing. “Sleep well Charlie.” 

And there in the dark of the Owlery, the four owls and one duckling nestled down.

And though you  _could_ say that 'all was well'…

Really, it was quite a bit better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [My Tumblr](soupernabturel.tumblr.com)


End file.
